The Pink Haired Boy?
by Ever Changing Dream
Summary: Three new students come to Kadic and the only boy has pink hair! When they become new additions to the Lyoko gang, the computer reveals him to be Aelita's son. There seem to be more questions than answers as they delve into the mystery, but do they really want their questions to be answered? What they find out may change the course of their lives forever. (Apparently Humorous)
1. The pink haired boy

**Well since I am haveing no luck with my first story I decided to post this one that is already on my computer. Yeah, the next chapter of In the Land of Lyoko is all written down... just on a piece of paper and not typed into the computer. This one was typed into the computer so yeah here it is. Anyway let me stop my useless bableing and start the story!**

**_Edit: Fixing the story. _****28/8/12 (Didn't really do much to this one, couldn't figure out how to fix it. Oh and if you're subscribed could you tell me if you get this. Thank you.)**  


* * *

"Class" said the teacher. "We have three new students joining us today so treat them with respect. I'll let them introduce themselves." Two girls and a boy walked into the room.

The first girl was dressed in clothes covered in stars and had two earrings, one was another star and the other was a crescent moon. Her shirt had a large star in the middle and then had dark purple sleeves covered in stars. Her pants had blue streaks down the sides with the same pattern as her sleeves. She looked happy to be there and was humming some song that had no words. Her hair was blond with dark purple streaks in it reaching down to her shoulders. She had no trouble introducing herself.

"My name is Stella, Stella Bella. Nice to meet all of you." Stella raised her hands up in a welcoming gesture and beamed.

The second girl was clearly Japanese although she had light brown hair. Her clothes were nothing special a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Her hair was put so it would stay away from her face. You could tell that she didn't want to be here and it looked like if you talked to her she would completely ignore you. Other than her sour mood she was cute and wore two necklaces a silver orb and the white half of a Ying-yang pendant. On one ear she wore a single earring that looked like it would complete the moon on Stella's earring.

"My name's Yuri Anderson." She said simply, making Stella drop her hands.

The boy was by far the strangest of the three. He wore glasses and most of his clothes were black. If anything, he looked punk with chains and strange jewelry. The most noticeable was the black half of Yuri's Ying-yang pendant. His general attitude was cold and distant. However, the strangest of all of his features was his hair. It was strange yet familiar to most of the class. Pink, bright pink the same color as Aelita's.

"My name is Franz." He adjusted his glasses as he spoke. "Franz Fuller, but my friends call me pinky for obvious reasons." Some members of the class just kept staring at him then at Aelita as if waiting for one of them to say they are related somehow.

"Well Stella, Yuri, and Franz welcome to our class. Would you like to tell us a little about yourselves?" The teacher asked.

"Well, I'm Yuri's cousin." Stella said. "We have both known pinky like forever and he's like a second cousin to me. Yuri and Franz have had a crush on each other since preschool and they only admitted to it a week ago."

"That's all nice but why did you come here together?"

"We moved here cause our parents thought it would be good for us." She pointed to Yuri. "She really didn't want to go. Me and Pinky almost had to drag her here." Yuri stuck her tong out at Stella who completely ignored it. "Oh and if any of you are wondering I'm not sure if Franz's hair is really pink but I've made it my life's work to find out, so don't worry. I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" she screamed the last part.

"Don't worry everyone." Yuri said in a voice that you might hear a mom talking to her baby. "Stella's just crazy." She made the coo-coo sign at Stella and everyone laughed.

"Now then I think we should find you some seats." The teacher said. "I see there is an empty table in the front and a seat next to Nicolas in the back."

"Dibs on the back." Stella said taking the seat next to Nicolas.

"Guess were in the front." Franz said walking to the table and pulling out a seat for Yuri to sit down in. Yuri giggled and sat down placing her books in front of her. France took his seat and the teacher started class.


	2. Yuri and Franz's Electronic repair

**Yay people liked it! I didn't think people would. Anyway here's the next chapter. It has more words and was also already on the computer. Well On with the show! I mean story...**

**_Edited: 28/8/12_  
**

* * *

"Okay now class we will be talking about computers today." Franz and Yuri sighed and began to doodle in their notebooks. "Miss. Anderson! Mr. Fuller! Would you pay attention please? It may be your first day but I'm not afraid to inflict penalties if you don't pay attention."

"But ma'am we already know all of this stuff." Yuri said looking at the teacher.

"Really? Then maybe you could fix this computer. It would give you something to do." She showed them a computer that everyone in the school knew had not worked in over a year.

"Okay." Yuri seamed unfazed, and took the computer to her table and started working on it with Franz. "Do you have any computer parts or a welding tool." The teacher gave her a box with materials in it. "Thank you."

"Well then. That will be your assignment for this class since you know all about computers." The teacher had an evil look on her face. Yuri and Franz just ignored her, focused on their work. "For your information that computer…"

"Done!" Franz said as he put together two last wires.

"What! That computer has not worked in years there is no way you could have fixed it in." she looked at the clock. "Fifteen minutes."

"Then explain this." Yuri plugged it in to a nearby wall socket. The computer immediately started whirring and buzzing to life.

"How did you make it work." The teacher looked at it startled.

"We had to replace a few wires and one of the chips was worn out." Franz said adjusting his glasses again. "Then there were a few pieces that were rusted. It will be very slow but it works. If you want we can upgrade the system it might take longer but it will probably be the fastest working computer on campus." The teacher just looked at him stunned. Yuri stood next to Franz and leaned on his shoulder.

"At our old school everyone went to us if they had anything broken or if it needed to be fixed." She smirked. "Told you we knew everything about computers."

"I… well… I think that would be nice… to have a fast computer." The teacher managed to say.

"Good choice we'll get it back to you on Monday." Franz said taking out a piece of paper from a folder on his desk. "If you would fill out this form that would be very helpful." He gave the form to her.

"And if anyone needs anything fixed we will be setting up our shop in Franz's room. That's dorm room 204." Yuri said addressing the class. "It might change place but that's where it is as of now. We do have a fee, but I think you'll like your results." She smiled, as the class looked at them shocked amazed and confused.

* * *

"Wow did you see how shocked the teacher was." Odd said later at lunch. "I wish I had a camera." They were talking about the new kids and telling Yumi what happed during class.

"I know." Ulrich said, "Classic."

"What I'm concerned about is that boy Franz." Aelita said. "Don't you think it's odd that he has the same color hair I do. Well fine it could be died, but he also has an interest in computers."

"Aelita there's nothing wrong with liking computers." Jeremy said as usual doing something on his laptop.

"I know but the way he acts, his glasses, and his name they are all like my daddy." Everyone looked at her. "It could be coincidence maybe but maybe just maybe he could be my long lost cousin or something."

"Aelita there is almost a million to one chance that you two are related if that. No need to get over excited."

"No need to get overexcited! I have no family this means more to me than you know!" Aelita screamed making many people in the lunchroom stare at her. She ignored them and walked away.

"Oh princess is mad." Odd said in the annoying way that little kids do when someone does something wrong. Meanwhile at the other end of the lunchroom, another conversation was taking place.

"Well I think our first day so far has gone remarkably well." Yuri said. "So that means that there will be trouble in the afternoon." She looked sad. Stella and Franz were used to Yuri's weird assumptions on life and didn't comment.

"Look here comes trouble." Stella said pointing toward sissy who was coming toward them.

"Told you." Yuri said.

"Hello newbies." Sissy said as she came to their table. "Since you're new here I came to give the ground rules of campus."

"Isn't that what Jim told us when we first got here." Stella said putting on an innocent expression.

"He just told you the rules that the school uses. I'm going to tell you how this school's status quo works."

"Oh interesting please tell us more." Yuri said getting what Stella was doing.

"Well first off I'm the principals daughter and therefore pretty much rule the student body. What I say goes."

"So what is your first order of businesses your majesty." Stella said getting up and doing a stage bow.

"Well first off I think that your outfit is ridiculous." She pointed at Stella. "And you two." She pointed at Yuri and Franz. "You are the weirdest couple ever, I think you should either change your attitudes or break up."

"Thanks for your ruling your majesty." Stella pulled out a voice recorder. "I bet your father would be interested in hearing this." Sissy went white. "Oh and for your information Yuri will probably beat you up in five." Yuri stood up. "Four." She started walking toward Sissy. "Three." Sissy started to retreat away from Yuri. "Two." Sissy ran. "One. Oh running I can see why you would want to do that but sorry that only worsens your problem." Yuri smiled.

"Okay lets see. If I want to catch her I guess I should go about now." Yuri said as she started running faster than most people would have thought she could and soon caught up to Sissy.

"I think my work here is done." Stella said plopping her head on her empty tray and taking a nap. Franz looked at Yuri who had just reentered the room.

"So what did you do?" He asked Yuri smiled.

"Let's just say that she'll be staying far away from us for a while."

"You chased her around like a cat playing with a mouse?" Stella said as her head shot up.

"That and chased her up a tree." Yuri looked thoughtfully at nothing in particular. "I think she'll be up there for a while." Stella laughed as Franz just looked at Yuri, and for the first time since he had been there he smiled.

* * *

**Looky at my characters grow. I am so proud of them.**

**Well anyway Still wondering who this boy is? Pay attention to the minor things that may or may not be related. Just a little hint which isn't very helpful for people who know to do that anyway...**

**Well chapter three is also on my computer so it will be added soon. So Until then bye.**


	3. Stella Bella's Rampage

**Okay Chapter three! I know the two people that I know are reading this must be happy... anyway This chapter is based on Stella and is the last chapter just based on my characters. So yeah next chapter is where the action starts, and where people start to look into who Franz is. **

**So let me put the line thingy and start the Chapter...**

**_Edited: 28/8/12_  
**

* * *

"Okay class I've decided to start class today with a little pop quiz." Mrs. Hertz said passing out the test. "Now this test isn't supposed to be for a grade so just try your best. I want to se where each of you are in science class."

"What!" Stella said looking like the world had ended. "I shall never take your evil quiz." She said tearing the paper up and standing on her desk.

"Here comes trouble." Yuri whispered to Franz.

"Miss. Bella, get down from the top of that desk. Your behavior is unacceptable young lady."

"If you insist." Stella started jumping from desk to desk.

"Don't make me call the principal."

"Oh yes the principal I'm so afraid." Stella stood on one of the desks and jumped to the teacher's desk kicking stuff off.

"And Jim! You're in a lot of trouble young lady."

"Do whatever you want to me I will never surrender!" Stella stood in a heroic pose.

"Jim!" Mrs. Hertz called in the hallway and Jim came running into the room.

"What is it Suzan?" Jim asked. Then he saw Stella. "Bella get off of there!"

"Make me." She said doing some form of dance on top of the desk.

"Fine then!" Jim rushed at her but she dodged him. They repeated this repeatedly all over the room. "Don't worry this girl is nothing for someone who has seen combat."

"Really? Guess again." Stella stood by the window crouching. "You know what floor this is? It's the third floor. It's a jump only a cat could survive."

"You wouldn't jump that's crazy." Jim looked at her shocked.

"She is crazy Jim." Yuri said standing behind him.

"Stella Bella never takes a pop quiz." Stella said putting her hand over her chest as if she was taking a vow.

"Crazy or not you're going to come back over here." Jim edged slowly toward her. "Right no need to take such silly actions."

"FREEDOM!" Stella shouted as she jumped.

"NO!" Jim shouted running toward her. His arms only caught air. "I don't believe it." He said half hanging out of the window.

"Told you."

"That's not what I'm talking about. She made it… without a scratch." All of the students ran toward the window nearly shoving Jim out of it. Stella was waving up at them.

"HI PEOPLE!"

"Wow." Most people said looking at her as she ran away.

"FREEDOM!"

"You think she'll ever come back?"

"Ah she'll be back by dinnertime." Yuri said, crossing her arms. "She never misses a meal she likes food to much." Many people stared at the girl who seemed accustomed to her cousin's insanity

"So, she does this often?" Ulrich asked.

"Only when she feels like it. Usually she just jumps on the desks, but apparently, she decided to go all out for her first rampage. I think she wanted to show off." Yuri flipped her hair and turned to Mrs. Hertz who was still in shock. "Ma'am I think it would be wise to get used to things like this. Science is one of her least favorite subjects so she'll be doing that a lot."

"How did she do that?" Odd asked still staring out the window. Yuri smiled mockingly but at the same time, it almost made her look cute.

"Like she said only a cat could survive." Many people looked at her confused. The girl ignored them and returned to her seat. Everyone turned to Franz.

"What?" He asked noticing everyone staring at him.

"Could you tell us?" Someone said.

"Probably." He turned away and sat next to his girlfriend. "Mrs. Hertz could we continue with the lesson now."

"Uh yes… I think we should." Mrs. Hertz still looked a bit shaken but was able to sit down while the students finished their quizzes.

* * *

"I'm telling you they are all crazy." Odd said as the gang sat at their table in the dining hall.

"I think Yuri and Franz are just used to being around Stella," Aelita commented, "Though I have to admit, that girl is nuts."

"I wonder if Stella will actually be at dinner." Odd said. "I mean she doesn't look like the type to like food the way Yuri suggested."

"Look who's talking." Ulrich said as Odd gulped down his mashed potatoes. The doors opened with a bang.

"HELLO PEOPLE!" Stella yelled, now wearing green camo gear and face paint. "I AM BACK FROM THE WILD."

"Oh you mean the survivalist store we saw on the way here." Yuri walked up to her cousin.

"What it's a jungle in there?" Stella said as she took her place in the lunch line. "And I also got a great deal on some camo junk. You should go there sometime." Yuri just rolled her eyes. "Hello Rosa."

"Hello. Hay you're new here aren't you? How did you know my name?" The lunch lady looked confused.

"I make it my businesses to know all the lunch ladies at any school I go to."

"You're wearing a name-tag." Yuri said ruining the flattery Stella was going for.

"Yuri why you always ruin my fun?" Stella looked at her cousin indignantly.

"Because." Yuri smiled and walked away.

"So can I have extra I'm a little hungry from my journey to the wilderness." Stella said trying to look as cute as she could.

"Sure that was a good try." She put food on Stella's plate. "Though Odd always does better. He sure does like food."

"Really?" Stella looked interested though behind her eyes, trouble lurked.

"Yeah, he always manages to come up with something new too. Anyway come back when you want seconds." Stella smiled and took her tray.

"Thanks Rosa." She walked away.

"You're welcome… What's your name?" Stella turned around.

"It's Stella, Stella Bella."

"Well nice to meet you Stella. Has anyone ever told you that your name rhymes?"

"Yep." Stella turned around and walked to her table where Franz and Yuri were waiting. "Hello." She said beaming.

"Hi." Franz said not even looking at Stella and continuing to eat his food.

"Why are you so happy?" Yuri asked staring at Stella suspiciously. Franz looked at her.

"It's Stella, Yuri, she's always happy." Yuri nodded but continued to examine her cousin. Stella smiled gulped down her food, making Yuri flinch in disgust.

"Why must you eat your food so fast?" She asked. Stella looked at her.

"Why not?" Yuri sighed and got up putting her empty lunch tray on the tray rack and leaving the room. Stella shrugged and began to eat her food again.

"BELLA!" Jim bellowed as he saw Stella.

"Ach." Stella said halfway through a bite of food. She quickly went under the table. "I'm not here." She whispered looking up at her friend. Franz stood up.

"Hay Jim she's over here!" He yelled pointing to the table.

"What was that for?" Stella asked popping out of her hiding place.

"I felt like it." He said shrugging. In their short conversation Jim had gotten behind Stella and grabbed her.

"Bella you are coming with me to detention."

"NO!" she yelled struggling.

"Sorry that's the rules." Jim said having trouble holding on to Stella.

"Pinky help!" she wined looking at Franz. Franz only stared at her as she was dragged away. It was a few moments before he did anything else.

"It's to quiet." He finally said. Franz left to find Yuri.

* * *

**What is Stella up to? Give you a guess it happens in the next chapter and involves Odd. For the record If you care to look at my summary then you'll notice that it says that Odd and another character will get together during this story. I would just like to tell you that it is not Stella... it's someone else that has yet to be introduced... and I only decided to tell you this because my brother asked me that question.**

**In other news Next chapter is where things actually start happening... it is also unfortunately not on my computer so you have to wait longer to read it... **


	4. Super computer trouble and officer Kitty

**Okay, freshly typed chapter! Technically it's only part of what i wanted to put into this chapter but then it would be really long and I didn't want to Type that much . ... Anyway here's the chapter :) Oh and if any of you notice I put a line in the story and during that Time just picture Jeremy and Aelita talking about computer junk. **

**_Edit: 28/8/12_  
**

* * *

Jeremy was up late working on the supercomputer again. He was working on some program that would do something to the Skid. Everything was acting normally until he pressed enter and the screen froze up. "What? It's never done that before." Jeremy tried everything to get it to work but it remained frozen. He pulled out his phone. "Aelita?"

"This had better be something good, Jeremy."

"Listen Aelita the super computer froze up."

"That's weird it's never done that before."

"I know. You think you could come over here and help me fix it before XANA attacks."

"Hold on Jeremy I'll be there in a moment." Her end of the conversation was cut off as she closed her phone and walked to the Factory.

"So what are we going to do Jeremy?" Aelita asked as they walked to Jeremy's dorm from the factory.

"I don't know but if we don't do something we won't be able to fight XANA."

"I just know that he's behind this." Aelita said clenching her fists.

"Calm down Aelita, we'll fix it." Jeremy said putting his arm around her.

"I just remembered, I'm not talking to you." Aelita said breaking away from Jeremy.

"Well if you act that way then we'll never fix the supercomputer." Aelita remained silent. "Aelita look I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Jeremy said rubbing his shoulder and looking away from Aelita blushing. Aelita noticed and blushed.

"It's okay I was acting kind of stupid anyway." She said they both remained silent for almost a minute as they walked through the sewer. "At least we managed to get it running anyway." Aelita said breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded as he said this. "But for how long. It's messed up big time." They continued walking in silence as they opened the manhole and entered the forest.

It was morning now and the sun was rising covering the trees in a golden light as Jeremy helped Aelita out of the hole. A slight breeze ruffled the dew covered tree branches as Aelita fell on top of Jeremy. It was as close to a romantic moment you could get in a boarding school, and yet the two computer obsessed teens were completely oblivious to this. Even as a strong gust of wind blew a tree branch just so that a column of golden light fell upon them as they lie on the ground. What they did notice was that Aelita was on top of Jeremy and it was awkward. Jeremy noticed the golden light when it surrounded her head like a halo. Aelita noticed when the light surrounded the place where her shadow was. In the end they were both blushing a deep shade of red neither of them having the idea to move. They stayed there for about ten minutes before a flash of light brought them to their senses.

"Sweet." A girl with a camera said. "Pink Lady and Four Eye's lovey-dovey romantic moment. Beautiful!" At this point Aelita had gotten off Jeremy. "Ah don't do that I wanna get another shot." The girl said, moving the camera so the couple could see her face.

"Stella, what are you doing out here?" Aelita asked still blushing.

"I wanted to take a picture of the sunrise." She pointed to the camera. "But this is much better." She turned and walked away. "I bet this will make great blackmail, later."

"Hay wait a minute!" Jeremy said getting up and going after Stella. "Give me that!"

"Catch me if you can Four Eyes!" Stella yelled bolting and easily outrunning the out of shape genius.

"It's okay Jeremy!" Aelita said running up to him. "We'll get it from her later." Jeremy nodded and fell to the ground panting. "You really need to get in shape." Aelita said staring at her friend. "At least we are by the dorms now." She said as she looked around.

"Yeah." Jeremy said getting up and heading toward his room. "Why do you think Stella would want blackmail against us?" He asked as they walked up the stairs.

"No clue." They walked into the hallway filled with students just getting up and heading toward the showers except a bunch of them hanging around a single door. "Hay why do you think those kids…" but her question was answered as the door opened revealing an already awake Yuri and Franz who with his glasses on was hard to tell if he was actually awake or not.

"Okay peeps! Franz and Yuri's Electronic Repair is now ready for business!" Yuri said and the crowd of people started talking and raising things that they wanted to be repaired. "Okay, Okay no need to all come in at once! Please form a line starting at the doorway!" Yuri had to yell to get over the noise of the crowd. The kids jostled to get into line all of them trying to get to the front. "Hay don't…" Yuri tried to say but everyone ignored her. "Hay excuse… Hay if you would just… HAY!" she screamed the last word. "YOU BETTER GET INTO A LINE OR ELSE NONE OF YOU WILL GET ANY OF YOUR STUFF FIXED!" everyone quieted, surprised at her sudden loudness. "HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!" everyone immediately formed a line. "Thank you." She said voice returned to its normal volume.

"Wow one day and they already have customers." Jeremy said as he reached his door.

"Well they did surprise a teacher." Aelita said as an idea formed. "I know, why don't we get them to fix the Supercomputer?" she suggested. "We've seen what they can do with an old piece of junk. Why couldn't they do the same with something more advanced."

"That's crazy Aelita don't you remember the last time we got a new member?" Jeremy asked. "I think it's better to keep things as is."

"What if the computer freezes up again this time while we're fighting XANA? We could all die!" she exclaimed. Jeremy backed off; he only recently had gotten back on good terms with her.

"I'm sorry Aelita, I'm just saying that they could turn out like William" Jeremy said holding his hands up defensively. Aelita sighed.

"It's okay, I understand, but I don't think we can take the risk of the computer failing when we're on a mission."

"I guess you're right, but they're surrounded by people how will we get them alone?" Jeremy asked looking at them as they talked to yet another kid with a broken phone. Aelita smiled.

"I think I have an idea. Just do something on your computer and I'll call you later. Good thing it's the weekend." Aelita said as she walked away, leaving a confused Jeremy.

"Okay?" he said watching Aelita walk away.

'Where is she?' Aelita muttered after searching around the campus twice. "She is there when you don't want her to be but never there when you need her."

"FOOD!" Stella's voice came from the forest.

"There she is." Aelita said running toward where Stella's voice came from. When she arrived there was truly a sight to see. Odd and Stella were both eating meatballs from a pot, that was probably from the kitchen, with a large spoon that got meat sauce all over their clothes and around their mouths.

"I told you I could get Rosa to leave." Stella said after eating another spoonful of meatballs.

"Okay I believe you now. Though I still don't think that your mom's a Spy." Odd said as Stella smiled.

"That just proves how good she is at her job." Stella said waving her spoon at Odd, spattering meat sauce over him. Aelita couldn't help but laugh gaining the attention of both purple clad blondes.

"Aelita what are you doing here?" Odd asked.

"Hi Pink Lady!" Stella said at the same time. Aelita laughed again.

"I… wanted to ask… Stella… to do something… but you… can … help too… Odd." Aelita said between laughs.

"This isn't about that picture is it?" Stella asked cocking her head to one side. Odd laughed.

"If it is can I have a copy first?" Odd asked Stella.

"Sure." Stella said smiling.

"Okay guys. First it's not about the picture. Second Stella thanks for reminding me about that." Aelita said and Stella blushed smiling and scratching the back of her head in a way that clearly said 'oops.' "Third I need to get Franz and Yuri, alone, to ask them something. About a computer that is on the fritz." She said trying to clue Odd in to what was going on. "A very powerful computer." He still looked clueless. "That we don't want anyone else to know about." Odd seemed to get what she was talking about now. "and I thought that since your so close to them that you could get them away from all of their customers." Stella closed her eyes for a moment as if thinking if this was a good move to make. Suddenly her eyes opened as she smiled evilly.

"Okay Pink Lady leave it to me and my purple friend over here Pink Lady!" she said standing up and saluting Aelita with the hand that still had the spoon in it. Aelita had to resist the urge to laugh again.

"I'll leave it to you two then."

"Hay wait," Odd said. "How'd I get involved in this?"

"You've just been recruited into Stella's Army." Aelita said.

"Yep, you're now first Officer Kitty." Stella said crossing her arms and smiling.

"Why Kitty?" Odd asked.

"Cause you went 'Yow' like a kitty when that mop almost fell on you." Stella said acting it out as she said it. Aelita laughed.

"You were afraid of a mop?" she said looking at Odd.

"Only because it was dark, it startled me." Odd said defensively.

"Sure First Officer Kitty-Cat."

"It's First Officer Kitty." Odd said.

"Sure Odd that makes it much better." Aelita said still trying not to laugh. "So you think you can do it?" She asked Stella.

"Aelita," Odd said putting an arm around Stella. "This girl was able to get a pot of meatballs and two spoons without getting caught by anyone, in a kitchen full of people, with two people, a paperclip, a piece of plastic, and other assorted things. I think that she can handle your little task." Stella smiled.

"Yep, don't worry Pink Lady. I shall get my cousin and Pinky out of there no sweat." She crossed her arms. "If I don't then my name isn't Stella Bella."

"Okay I trust you on that." Aelita said nodding.

"Aelita can I talk to you?" Odd asked taking her aside. "So the Supercomputer's bugged up." Aelita nodded.

"Yeah, me and Jeremy both worked on it all night and only barely got it working again. We'd try to fix it ourselves, but it could take days and we can't risk a XANA attack."

"Well looks like I'm helping whether I want to or not." Odd yawned. "Sorry I've been up since like 4:00 A.M."

"What were you two doing anyway?" Aelita asked.

"If I told you you'd never believe me." Odd said shaking his head. "I'm not even sure what happened, but I know that I'll never forget it as long as I live."

* * *

**Is anyone wondering what Stella and Odd were up to? Cause I was thinking that instead of continuing with the story that I could tell all about Stella and Odd's Crazy food adventure next chapter... **

**Well if you want to see that Please review saying that you do. If you dont and want me to continue with the story then please review saying that, because if I get one review saying to do one thing and none saying to do something else then I will do whatever the one review says.**

**Okay so Review, answer my little question and I'll see you again with the answers.**

Au Revoir. (Bye Bye in French, Yes I speak French... Somewhat)_** Edit:** Je parle francais beaucoup! ^.^_


	5. Creepers Attack!

**WHOOT chapter Five! I'm halfway to 10, Yes! ... Anyway Thanks to... whoever it was that sent the review that said something about Franz! (I suck at names, or remembering whatever things were about) Just look at the review page...  
****Okay I took my own advise so thanks PrncsAelitaShaeffer!**

**anyway the question thingy in the previous chapter says that I should continue and post the side thingy in a one-shot... Yeah, kinda had that Idea just after I posted the last chapter, but anyway that's what I'm going to do.**

**_Edit: 28/8/12 I think five is good for today_  
**

* * *

Stella shoved her way through the people in front of her friend's door, ignoring their complaints. She stood there for about three seconds until she was tired of not being noticed.

"HI PINKY! HI YURI!" She yelled, making the two drop the phone they were working on.

"Stella? What do you want?" Yuri asked.

"I is being a ninja." She said grabbing Franz and lifting him up without much effort. "NINJA!" she yelled running out the door with Franz in her grasp. It took Yuri about ten seconds until she realized what had just happened.

"STELLA GET BACK HERE!" She yelled running after her cousin but being blocked by the people outside the door wanting to know if they were going to be closed because of the kidnapping. "WHAT DO YOU THINK!" she yelled finding her way through the crowd. "STELLA!" she yelled but Stella was too far away to hear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN! COME ON STELLA I MEAN IT!" Franz yelled hitting Stella to no avail. He may wear chains but he was far from tough.

"SORRY PINKY!" She yelled over his screams.

"SORRY? IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME LAUGH?" he yelled again. "WHY I OUGHTA…" he started but stopped when they reached the meeting place where Aelita was waiting with Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi. "Oh hi…" He said confused and embarrassed, his askew glasses revealing blue eyes.

"There I brought Pinky." Stella said putting Franz down.

"That's nice but where's Yuri?" Aelita asked as Stella smiled.

"Oh she'll be here in a few…" But she was cut off as a blur ran into Stella and talked her to the ground. When the dust cleared it revealed they could see Yuri on top of Stella. Yuri punched as Stella evaded creating a fist shaped crater in the ground. "Yuri." The blonde announced to the group. Yuri look around and noticed everyone else for the first time.

"Oh…" She said getting off Stella. "Hi." She said simply.

"Hi." Jeremy said.

"Anyway, look I think since you were practically dragged here by Stella, you should know why you're here." Yuri and Franz nodded kind of shocked that Stella's antics had an actual purpose this time. "We have a powerful computer and it needs fixed." Aelita could swear that something flickered in Yuri's eyes when she touched her pendant. "This computer is hidden and secret so we recruited had Stella to bring you here."

"Okay so where is it?" Franz asked not at all shocked.

"Follow me." Aelita said walking toward the sewer entrance as everyone followed her.

"I suggest that you don't breathe through your nose." Odd said as he picked up the sewer lid. "Ladies first." He said with a bow. Aelita went down followed by Yuri then Yumi who was watching Yuri suspiciously.

"Come on Pinky he said ladies first." Stella said pulling pushing Franz toward the hole.

"Stella I'm not a Lady." Franz said as his eyebrow twitched.

"Yes but your pink hair denies you the state of manhood." Stella said pushing Franz before her. "Ladies first." Franz smirked.

"So does that make you a man?" He said teasingly.

"NO!" Stella half yelled.

"Hay Yuri," Franz said as he went down the hole. "Stella thinks she's a man!"

"I'd be careful if I were you, Pinks." Yuri said. "She might land on you."

"Who cares? She's so skinny that I won't feel that at all." Franz said as he reached the bottom of the ladder laughing at his own joke. Yuri smiled but years of experience told her not to laugh at her cousin's lack of weight.

"Yeah, but your so weak that even a feather could squish you." Stella as she jumped down the hole landing perfectly on the concrete.

"Am not!" Franz yelled at Stella as Odd descended the ladder.

"Oh yeah? Remember that time you tried to work out?" Stella said looking at Franz. "You almost suffocated on that weight lifting thing, and were only saved by Yuri as she picked up the weights with one hand!" They were now gazing intently at each other not noticing that everyone was now in the sewers watching them.

"That's because Yuri's got the strength of an Olympian!" Franz yelled not noticing that Yuri had blushed, but fortunately or unfortunately Stella had.

"What ever gave you the notion that you should work out anyway?" Stella said smirking and acting like she was trying to remember something. Franz blushed. "Oh yeah I remember… you wanted to impress her didn't you? Wanted to get real strong and impress your little girlfriend." Franz was now blushing a shade of pink that matched his hair. "Franz and Yuri sitting in a tre G." Stella sang dancing in a circle so focused on what she was doing that she didn't notice that Yuri had snuck behind her.

"That's enough Stella!" Yuri said slapping her on the back of the head.

"Yes Yuri." Stella said quickly.

"So are we going or not?" Franz said trying to get rid of his blush.

"Uh… yes. Yes we are." Aelita said suddenly brought back to the reason that they were there in the first place. "Follow me." She said walking along the sewer path.

"Hay Yuri I have a question?" Odd asked walking up to her.

"Yeah what?"

"Is everyone in your family that stealthy?" He asked as Yuri scratched her head for a moment.

"Well me and Stella are. I guess we get it from my dad and her mom, they're really good at it. Though not all of my family is. Most of Stella's family can't move fast enough, though she does have one brother who's faster than Stella." She suddenly realized who she was talking to. "Anyway it mostly depends on who they are." She said going away and talking to Franz.

"Aelita, do you really think that this is wise?" Yumi asked Aelita in the front whispering so no one else could hear.

"Well if things turn out badly then we can always do a return to the past." She said. "Besides we need the help."

"Yeah, but we know nothing about them." Yumi said.

"Well they don't seem that bad," Aelita said looking back at the others and noticing Odd talking to Stella and both of them laughing. "and Odd really seems to like Stella."

"So what, he's the Kadic Casanova. He like's every girl he meets as long as it's not Sissy."

"Yumi we'll talk to them later, but right now we need to fix the super computer before XANA attacks." Apparently it was too late for that, as Jeremy's laptop started beeping.

"Guys?" Jeremy said exchanging a silent message between himself and the other Lyoko warriors. They all started running surprising the three new people who followed after a moment. A loud roar came from behind them.

"Creepers!" odd yelled looking over his shoulder.

"What's?" Yuri said turning to see five creepers coming toward them. "What are those things?" she said as she tried to find somewhere to hide.

"Well you're going to become a member anyway so listen up. Those things are creepers. They come from a virtual land called Lyoko on a supercomputer." Ulrich said looking for a weapon as Jeremy and Aelita continued forward. "Yumi you go ahead with Jeremy and Aelita." Yumi nodded running after them.

"What?" Franz said as the creepers started firing.

"Never mind just avoid the laser blasts at all costs and try to hit the target on their heads with something sharp." Ulrich said.

"Like this." Yuri pulled out two knives from her sleeves and tossed them at the monsters hitting the XANA symbol on two of the monsters. Odd stared at her. "What?"

"Any particular reason that you have two knives up your sleeves?" Odd asked.

"No not really. LOOK OUT!" she pushed Odd out of the way as a bunch of lasers came toward him.

"Yuri, Franz, you need to follow the others." Ulrich said dodging the laser blasts of the remaining monsters. "They'll lead you to the reason that we brought you here, now go." They seemed to understand and ran after the retreating backs of the others. "Stella." He said looking at her. "Can you fight?" She nodded looking at the monsters. "Alright, you stay here with us." She nodded picking up one of Yuri's knives and throwing it at one of the creepers hitting it in the center of the eye on its head.

"Bye bye Creeper."

* * *

**Look action! Excitement! Things I no wright good! ... Coming Next chapter:**

**Will any of the newbies go to Lyoko?**

**Will Franz and Yuri be able to fix the super computer?**

**How will they react to the super computer?**

**Will XANA Prevail? (NOPE)**

**Will they all get along? **

**Is Stella actualy a man? (LOL Okay, I just had to Add that)**

**Will I ever get it written before next month? (Maybe, maybe not)**

**Will I ever stop writing these Questions?**

**Will the other OC ever show up?**

**Will I break my computer?**

**Will my characters tell the Lyoko warriors their past? **

**Will I stop writing Questions now?**

**Few, Okay I stopped. Bye Bye People!**


	6. Newbie on Lyoko

**

* * *

**

Hello people reading this! I present to you the sixth chapter! (Random trumpet blares in the background) It is by far the longest chapter that I have written so far! lets see the chapter part itself with the author things is 3,104 words long... according to the thingy over there. I'm not sure if that's right and by the time you read this it will probably be longer!

**Anyway chapter six! the longest chapter I've writen so far! ... alot of words...**

* * *

Yuri and Franz ran to catch up to the others who had already had a heads start. When they got there they were surprised to see more Creepers there, in a circle around Aelita, Jeremy, and Yumi who were currently trying to dodge the lasers by hiding behind a pillar.

"Whoa More Creepies." Yuri said taking out yet another knife. The creepers paid her now heed since she was not an official member of the group yet and they only had orders to attack the Lyoko gang. Yuri seemed pleased at this. "Aw so you don't want to play too bad." She said smirking and slashing one on its XANAsymbol. This made the other creepers notice her and two of them barraged her with lasers as she dodged somersaulting closer to the remaining ones slicing them with her knife as she reached them. "Get to the supercomputer!" She said since though she had destroyed at least five of the Creepers there were at least ten more and probably more on the way. "I'll hold them off." She said almost dancing around another creeper as both of them tried to land a hit. Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi understood but Franz stayed behind staring at Yuri. "Go!" She yelled at him. "I'll be Okay, promise." She said lighter knowing why Franz wouldn't move. Franz nodded leaving for the elevator as Yuri sliced the creeper's head.

Aelita closed the elevator just as Franz entered it, making the image of Yuri disappear. The elevator was silent for the whole way down to the computer room where Jeremy got off.

"Aelita, Yumi get to the scanners. Franz, get to the supercomputer room and see if you can do anything." He got a book that was lying on the floor with other books that Jeremy had apparently left there for one reason or another. "Here's a manual to what I've figured out about how it works." He said tossing the book to Franz. "Good Luck." He said as the elevator door closed. They opened at the scanner room where Aelita and Yumi got off.

"Well good luck." Aelita said to Franz as she got into her scanner while Yumi just got into the scanner not saying anything. Franz nodded and closed the door by pressing the button. The elevator closed leaving Franz as the only person in it.

* * *

Aelita and Yumi arrived on Lyoko with the usual drop from the sky. The looked around realizing that they were in the desert sector and no monsters were in sight.

"Jeremy we're here. Where's the tower?" Aelita asked.

"About 100 degrees west of your position." Jeremy's voice came from the sky. "But be careful there are two tarantulas guarding, and five Crabbes guarding the tower.

"Okay Jeremy, but we'll need a vehicle." Yumi said.

"Oh, right, that would be a good idea, I'm just worried that Yuri wont be able to hold off all those creepers." Jeremy said a little shaky. "Okay I'm sending you the overwing." He said more professionally as the overwing appeared in front of them.

* * *

Franz looked at the complicated machine trying to figure out what was wrong with it. He removed many of the different sliding pieces but found nothing wrong. He banged his head against it hoping that would do something, whether it made the broken pieces work, fall out, or make his brain realize something, he didn't really care. All he knew was that Aelita and Yumi were on the computer somehow, and Yuri was probably in trouble whether or not she said she could handle it.

He knew it, he was always the one that got in the way, and now that the person he cared most about was counting on him he couldn't do anything. Yuri always said that this wasn't true, but she only said that, she had no proof.

"Dang it." He said hitting the computer and to his surprise making a dent. That was odd, either he had just acquired super strength, or the computer wasn't as strong as he thought it was. He looked at the place where he had hit his head earlier and there was no dent. That was more odd since he knew that his head was harder than his hand. He looked down and removed a sliding plate all the way peering inside, to find a section of computer had been removed.

"Jeremy?" He asked not knowing how else to reach him.

"Yeah Franz I'm here." Jeremy's voice said from somewhere up above.

"There's a piece missing from the computer, I don't know where it is."

"That's… weird. Do you have any idea what piece?

"Not so far." Franz said then something popped into his head. "Jeremy how are the others doing?"

"We'll I've got no news from Ulrich, Odd, Stella, or Yuri, but Yumi and Aelita are on Lyoko in the desert sector and heading toward the tower." Franz looked at the computer trying to figure out why there was a piece missing.

* * *

Yumi and Aelita were hovering over the desert sector on the overboard. It was weird since no monsters had attacked them yet.

"Well this is Strange." Yumi said. "Where are all of the monsters Jeremy?"

"Ah don't say that." Aelita said playfully. "You'll jinx us."

"Relax Aelita," Jeremy's voice said from above. "There are no monsters on my screen." Then a laser went past Aelita's Shoulder barely missing her head.

"What were you saying Jeremy." Yumi said taking out one of her fans.

"That's impossible, they aren't on my screen." Jeremy said typing something on the computer. "Oh no I think I figured out what that piece did." Jeremy sounded worried. "Somehow XANA must have gotten into the supercomputer and removed the part of the supercomputer responsible for my visual on the screen. I cant see anything now, he must have been giving me a faulty image."

"So you have no idea how many monsters there are?" Aelita asked.

"No, or how many life points you have."

"That's just great." Yumi said throwing her fan and almost hitting the monster hiding behind a rock.

"Is there anyway to fix it?" Aelita asked trying to help Yumi with her energy fields.

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Wow you spent all that effort bringing me here and don't even ask if I can fix the problem." Franz's voice came from somewhere. Apparently he had managed to attach his own microphone to the supercomputer and was joining in on the conversation.

"Franz how did you…" Jeremy began to ask.

"I'm a freakin' computer whiz that's how." Franz said apparently annoyed. "Anyway I think I have enough computer parts in my room that can patch the gap, until we find out where the piece went, but I'll have to go get them."

"Okay, Franz you do that, hopefully you can get one of the others to help you."

"Okay, good luck." Franz said putting down his microphone.

"I think we're going to need it." Yumi said as the laser blasts hit the overwing making it disappear and them fall to the ground.

"Told you that you'd jinx us." Aelita said as the monsters walked out from behind the rocks revealing all different types of XANA's minions.

"Hay at least William's not here." Yumi shot back, as if on command William materialized from right in front of them. "Okay I'll shut up now." Yumi said launching her fans and hitting a Crabbe and a kankrelot.

* * *

Franz emerged from the elevator to find Yuri fighting another creeper completely obsessed whith what she was doing.

"Look at me creepy I got rid of all of your little buddies, what you going to do about that." Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and around them the remains of other creepers were scattered around. "Oh nothing." She said slicing through it head. "To bad." At this point she noticed Franz. "What you doing up here?" She asked.

"I need to get something from my room." He said smirking. "You in." Yuri smirked.

"You know it." She said going over to him and both of them running to the dorm rooms.

* * *

Ulrich, Odd, and Stella had split up to fight the overwhelming number of creepers in the sewers. Stella was taking on a group of three 'Creepies' as she called them, when a phone by her leg rung.

"Hello, Creepy central here. How may I help you?" She said talking into the phone not taking her eyes off the monsters.

"Stella what are you doing with Odd's phone?" Jeremy's voice said from the phone.

"I think his phone fell out of his pocket when the creepy attacked him." Stella said hitting one of the creepers on the head with the knife she still had as she talked moving in between the other two. "So what you need Four eyes?" She had done a strange thing on one hand slicing both of the remaining Creepers.

"I need more people, warriors, to go to lyoko. Where are Ulrich and Odd?"

"Oh they's somewhere, I no know where though." Stella said looking around for more creepers. "I can go though, I don't see anymore Creepies." Jeremy sighed.

"Alright I guess you'll have to do, but if you do see them could you get them to get to the factory as soon as possible."

"Okay Four eyes." Stella said hanging up.

"Wait Stella I didn't tell you how to get…" The phone had already closed. "…here." Jeremy finished. "Well she's doomed."

Stella didn't seem to care that she had no idea how to get there and ran in the first direction she thought of, which somehow was the right way. So partially from sheer dumb luck she made it to the factory.

* * *

Ulrich and Odd were trying to fight off the creepers when Ulrich's Phone rang.

"Hello."

"Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita need help. Stella said that she was on the way but I don't think she's…" Jeremy's voice was cut off as Stella came down the elevator.

"HI FOUR EYES!" She screamed.

"What? Stella how'd you get down here?" He asked.

"I is a Ninja… and I ran into Pinky." She said.

"Jeremy!" Ulrich said on the phone.

"Oh right. You think you can get here as soon as possible?"

"I guess we'll try but there are a lot of creepers blocking our way right now."

"Come on Four eyes I wanna go to Lyoko." Stella said shaking Jeremy.

"O…K… I …Guess… I'll…see…you … as … possible…Ulrich… But… right … now … I need… to … get … Stella… to … Lyoko…," Jeremy said as Stella shook him making his words spacey. "Stella… please … stop… Shaking …me!"

"Never!" Stella said as she stopped shaking Jeremy.

"Okay Stella go down the elevator and get to the scanners. Once you get there step in one and I'll send you to Lyoko." Jeremy said trying to get over his dizziness.

"YES!" Stella said going to the elevator.

"Okay… anyway I'm going to hang up now Jeremy. Odd needs my help." Ulrich said hanging up.

* * *

Stella stood in the scanner looking around waiting to be transferred to Lyoko.

"Jeremy?" She asked looking for the place that his voice came from.

"Hold on Stella, Okay do you promise to keep the secret of Lyoko no matter what."

"I promise." Sella said.

"Okay I think that's it, prepare to be sent to Lyoko." The scanners closed around Stella and the light went up virtualising her onto Lyoko. Stella opened her eyes on the desert Sector. "Stella welcome to Lyoko." Jeremy's voice came from above. Stella looked at herself, and so far all she saw was Stars on a dark purple cloth, not much different then her normal outfit. Then something flicked in the corner of her eye. Stella being the curious person that she was turned to see what it was but found that as she moved it moved too.

"Wait." She said thinking, then she turned and in a quick motion she caught it. "Tail!" She said looking at it. It was dark purple with a yellow star at the end. She then noticed her hands which were covered by gloves, that were normal sized, but had diamond cat claws at the ends of the fingers. On her Right hip there was a pouch and slung over her shoulder was a purple bow with yellow stars on it. On her forehead was a black headband with a single white sparkling Star on it in the front. "NEAT! I IS A CAT NINJA WITH A STAR BOW!" Stella yelled.

"That's nice Stella but right now Yumi and Aelita need your help." Jeremy's voice said again from the sky. Stella looked up to see if she could see where his voice came from.

"Okay magical sky voice." Stella said looking around. "Where is they?"

"West about 40 degrees." Jeremy said.

"Stella speak please."

"To your left."

"Oh Okay." Stella said heading that direction. "Why didn't you just say that?" Stella now saw the place where Aelita, Yumi, and a bunch of XANA's monsters were waiting. "I think I'm going to try something." Stella said taking out her bow and opening her pouch to see a bunch of Stars in it. Taking one out she placed it on the wooden part of her bow and pulled backwards stretching the star and the string on the bow. Then taking aim on a far away crabbe with it's back currently to her she fired, arrow star shooting threw the air and hitting the crabbe directly on it's back and destroying it immediately.

"Bye Bye, monster." Stella was smiling as she aimed again and shot a block. Now the monsters started to notice her and began firing in her direction, but her being so far away their lasers couldn't make it and some of them began to make their way forward. Stella started shooting faster and destroyed most of the monsters.

"Looks like they wont stop, oh well bonsai!" She yelled running forward and throwing Stars at some of the monsters, but that didn't seem to do anything as the stars just stayed embedded into the monster. Stella ran as fast as she could and made it past the monsters just as the stars started to do their purpose. They exploded taking all creatures in range. Luckily Stella wasn't next to them and got away with most of her life points in tact. Stella ran forward toward the others putting another Star in her bow ready for firing.

* * *

"Woah." Yuri said looking at the School. There were monsters everywhere. "Okay I'll distract the monsters and you run to the dorms." She suggested looking at the overwhelming crowd of monsters.

"No, your not going to go out there alone." Franz protested as Yuri looked ready to argue. "Besides I need you to carry some of the parts." Yuri seemed to agree with this.

"Fine." She said looking at the scenario before them. "Okay we sneak to the woods by the dorms and then sneak inside. If one of them notice one of us we run, that okay?" Franz nodded. "Okay." Yuri said as they sneaked toward the dorms, not attracting the attention of the creepers. They made it to the dorms unspotted, and they started to sneak inside. They made it and no creepers had spotted them. "Few we made it" She said looking at the doorms.

"Okay we need to get to my room now." Franz said going up the stairs to where his room was looking put for creepers all the way.

* * *

Meanwhile Ulrich and Odd were still fighting creepers in the sewers...

* * *

Yumi looked around at the rock tent that Aelita had created to hold the monsters blasts. So far it was holding, even though the occasional blast caused it to shake. There were even holes that she could move to shoot at the monsters, but they had stopped using them since it made William come to try and hit them with his sword. Jeremy had said that Stella was on the way, but Yumi doubted that that would do any good. the rock looked like it was going to break soon and after that they had no defence for XANA's minions.

This was bad.

* * *

**End of chapter... next chapter**

**Will Odd and Ulrich stop fighting Creepers long enough to help the others?**

**Will Franz and Yuri get the computer parts for the supercomputer before time runs out? **

**Will Stella reach the others in time? (Stella is a ninja! She shall be victorious!)**

**Where are the other students of Kadic? (I dont know...)**

**Why am I still writing questions?**

**Will they deactivate the tower before the world is over run with creepers? (probably)**

**Didn't I do this last chapter?**

**Will Yuri and Franz go to Lyoko? (I need help designing Franz's outfit! Seriously... I have something in mind, but It's kinda weird... HELP!)**

**Will Stella drive Jeremy crazy? **

**Did Franz somehow acquire super strength? (Nope... he's a wimpy wimp. Still need help designing his outfit for Lyoko.)**

**Will I finish the next chapter sooner than this one? **

**Why am I writing questions again? (The world will never know)**

**No really why am I writing questions? I seriously cant think of anything else to ask. Hay... Phew okay I stopped. Yeah next chapter has already been started so you should see it soon... which means next week at the latest. Next chapter should have a question at the end not written by me in the author blurb thingy, Should, may not be, it depends o how much I type. **

**Anyway this has been the longest chapter that I have ever written. See you soon. Ever Changing Dream out.**


	7. I cant think of a title for this one

**Okay chapter 7... should probably say something here... can't think of anything... **

**Oh yeah Stella and Odd's food adventure is up on fanfic... and if your to lazy to look on the code lyoko page look in my profile! ... well Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuri looked around the hall following Franz, but only one thought was on her mind, where are the students. They should be hiding, but there weren't any signs that they were here, and there should have been. Unless the creepers had been in here already then the students should be around here somewhere.

"Yuri, Yuri wake up were here!" Franz said since Yuri had been lost in her own thoughts.

"What… okay!" Yuri said getting out of her trance. "Lets just get your stuff and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Franz smiled and opened the door.

"Don't you mean Creepies?" He asked looking into the room to see not one but two Creepers. They looked at them for a minute and fired at them making Yuri run up slicing one of the Creepers and kicking the other one in the mouth, before they could even fire their lasers.

"No I mean Creepy." She said looking at the remaining Creeper and slicing it in half. "Now lets get your junk and get out of here and back to the factory." She said looking at all of the junk around the room. "So which junk is it?" Franz looked around for a minute.

"I think one thing is over here and another thing is somewhere over there." He said pointing to two spots in the room. "Other than that I don't know." He said scratching his head and looking for something in a pile of computer parts.

"You just moved in yesterday and already don't know where anything is?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah pretty much. I just took the boxes and dumped everything out." Franz said as Yuri hit her head with her hand.

"Should have helped him unpack." She muttered to herself as she helped Franz look for things in the piles of computer junk.

* * *

Stella hit the monster running all the way. She used her cat agility so she wouldn't run into the lasers but two had hit her and she had no idea how many life points she had left.

"Hay magical sky voice?" Stella asked while still fighting a monster.

"Look Stella for the millionth time. I'm Four eyes, I mean Jeremy." Jeremy's voice corrected from the sky. "I don't know how many life points that you have, or how many monsters there are." Jeremy seemed bored with answering her questions.

"I know that magical sky voice!" Stella yelled hitting the monster on the head with another star arrow. "I just wondered how the others were doing." She said as the monster exploded.

"Oh." Jeremy said kind of relieved that she has asked something relatively normal, and that he knew the answer to. "Yumi and Aelita are currently hiding in a sort of rock tent that Aelita made and are being pelted by lasers. I think Ulrich and Odd are still fighting creepies, I mean creepers in the sewers. And Franz and Yuri still haven't come back from Franz's room." He said.

"Okay so Yumi and Pink lady are protected." She said putting another arrow on to her bow and stepping back from a tarantula which had just come in front of her.

"Yeah they're fine. Why?" He asked confused.

"I is gonna do something." She said firing and destroying the tarantula.

"What?" Jeremy asked wanting to make sure that this was safe… and not completely crazy. Stella just smiled.

"You'll see," She said closing her eyes and her voice suddenly became mysterious and far off. "My Year is coming with the materials you need," She said eyes closed almost like a fortune teller and in a singsong voice. "But they are being chased so take heed, don't open the portal until you are sure, or the pink one will not endure…" It was like a riddle and totally not like the Stella that Jeremy had come to know.

"Stella… What are you…?" Jeremy said confused.

"What?" Stella said opening her eyes. "Did you say something Magical sky voice?"

"No Stella you did." Jeremy's voice said from the sky as another monster came towards Stella. "Stella, Who's…"

"Sorry Magical Sky voice, I gotta go." She said going forward toward the place where the monsters and Aelita and Yumi were waiting.

"… The pink one? … Is it Aelita… or Franz?" Jeremy said completely confused at what had just happened, but Stella hadn't heard him as she ran forward ignoring the kankrolot that had come to greet her.

* * *

"RUN!" Yuri shouted as the creepers chased them shouting a Franz as he lagged behind her. Both of them had computer parts in their hands, and they were currently running in the sewers running toward the Factory.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!" Franz bellowed at her. "I'M NOT YOU REMEMBER!"

"No screaming!" Yuri yelled still running.

"Then what are you doing!" Franz yelled running faster as a creeper had just caught up to him.

"Fine correction, No one besides me can scream while they are running!" Yuri yelled.

"WHY?" Franz yelled louder.

"Cause yelling gets rid of oxygen and you need oxygen to run." She said. "And you need more running oxygen then me." She said looking at him as something yellow glinted in her eyes for a fraction of a second.

"Yeah your right." Franz admitted sourly.

"Am I ever not right?" Yuri asked apparently ignoring the creepers, and the fact that she was running.

"No." Franz said quickly running out of breath and lagging further behind Yuri.

"Piggy back?" Yuri asked knowing that Franz knew what she ment. Franz shook his head.

"Computer Parts." He said still holding his parts. "You cant hold all of them." Yuri nodded.

"Diversion?"

"Not… letting you… do that…" Franz said between gasps.

"Huh… confusion?" She asked.

"Which one?"

"Uh the one with the corner?"

"Okay." He said as they reached a corner and they both took a sharp turn and went at almost a ninety degree angle. This sharp turn made some of the creepers fall into the water and some of them hit the wall. Somehow none of their computer parts had done either of those things.

"On to the Factory!" Yuri yelled running forward with Franz shortly behind her. Little did either of them know that a shadow was following them, or that on this shadow there was a certain eye with four spokes and a bull's-eye in the middle (Or for the dim wads who have no idea what that is… It's the Eye of XANA!)

* * *

Stella ran into the place with a lot of rocks looking at the scene as she hid behind one of the rocks without monsters. There were monsters everywhere firing at the rock dome that Stella guessed was where Yumi and Aelita were. Near the rock was a black haired boy that She guessed was William. He seemed happy with the situation and didn't seem to want to do anything. Stella went out from behind the rock and walked forward making all of the things in the place look at her.

"Hello." She said as she walked into the center of the circle. This was apparently strange for all of the monsters who had stopped firing to look at this strange girl who had the nerve to walk straight into the center of a group of enemies. "My name's Stella." William smirked.

"Hello, Stella," William said voice showing the existence of XANA. "Ready to be devirtualized?" He asked looking at her and drawing out his Sword.

"Ah Maybe." She said looking around at the monsters and poking the sparkling Star on her headband making it glow steadily. "But I have a few last words first." She said looking at him and at the monsters.

"What could those possible be?" William said mockingly. Stella smirked.

"Nova." She said as her entire body glowed with a brilliant light. The light then spread into all corners of the area until it covered the entire section of rocks. When it disappeared the rock tent surrounding Aelita and Yumi had disappeared with every one of XANA's servants, including William.

"Woah." Aelita said.

"Nice power Stella!" Yumi said looking around for her. "Stella?" There was no Stella in sight.

"Sorry Yumi Stella's been devirtualized." Jeremy's voice said from above.

"Really why?" Aelita asked.

"The power she used took away the remaining quotient of her life points."

"In other words, I exploded!" Stella's voice came from nowhere.

"Stella get away from the headpiece!" Jeremy yelled from somewhere.

"Fine…" Apparently Stella handed the headpiece back to Jeremy.

"Anyway you're on your own now." Jeremy said adjusting the headpiece. "But I bet it helps that the monsters are gone."

"Don't forget about the weird dude with black everywhere!" Stella's voice said from somewhere. "Anyways I is going to help my friends now." She said going to the elevator.

"Okay… In any case the tower is to your left."

"Wow Jeremy no directions, are you okay." Yumi asked.

"Ach, I just had to use those to communicate with Stella." Jeremy said apparently annoyed. "Just go."

"Okay." Aelita said walking in the direction that Jeremy had said before.

* * *

Franz and Yuri had made it to the factory to find Stella literally running into them. Well it was more like Yuri dodged and Franz got plowed into the ground somehow still not loosing any computer parts.

"Stella? Why?" Franz asked.

"I wanted to help." She said somewhat stupidly.

"Well right now we don't really need any help." Yuri said looking at them and trying not to laugh. "We just need to get to the computer."

"Okay." Stella said getting up. "Follow me!" She said going to the elevator.

"I knew where that was." Franz whispered to Yuri as she helped him up.

"So don't ruin her fun." Yuri said also in a whisper. "You know how Stella is."

"You two coming or not?" Stella asked from the elevator. They shrugged still holding their computer parts and walking over to the elevator. As it went down the shadow with the eye of XANA entered the elevator, but it went unnoticed by the three teens.

* * *

Aelita and Yumi ran toward the tower which had just been spotted over the horizon. Yumi was running as fast as she could fueled by a report from Jeremy that Ulrich's phone had just been disconnected for some reason or another. So into what she was doing that she didn't notice that a tarantula was on her left until it fired at her.

"Ah!" She yelled as she was devirtualized.

"Yumi!" Jeremy and Aelita both yelled at the same time. Aelita was alone on Lyoko. Just as this happened the elevator door opened revealing Yuri, Franz and Stella.

"Guys Aelita's all alone on Lyoko." Jeremy said looking at them. "Do any of you, besides Stella," He said as Stella raised her hand. "Have any Idea how to fight." Yuri raised her hand.

"I do." She said simply. "I'll go."

"Good, get down to the scanner room. Franz see if you can fix the computer. Stella…" She looked at him anxiously as she sat on the floor of the elevator. "Go see if you can find Ulrich and Odd."

"Yes sir Four Eyes." She said saluting him and going up the ladder on the other side of the room, leaving Yuri and Franz to the elevator, which they quickly used to go down.

"Yuri?" Franz said.

"Yeah?"

"Do your best." He said kissing her on the cheek making her blush.

"You too." She said returning the kiss. The elevator doors opened revealing the scanner room. Yuri left Franz in the elevator both of them knowing that they were going to do what each of them did best.

Yuri Stepped into the scanner as the elevator closed and the other scanner opened revealing Yumi. The scanner closed as Jeremy started the virtualization process all the while one thought was in Jeremy's mind.

'don't open the portal until you are sure, or the pink one will not endure…' He cast it aside pressing the enter button. Almost immediately, he knew that he should have taken Stella's advice as the computer showed that something was wrong with Yuri. In fact the shadow had decided that she was the perfect candidate for its mission and had entered her scanner.

Yuri arrived on Lyoko in the sky and as her envelope started to appear it revealed a green headband with some sort of logo on it. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail with short bangs in the front. She wore a long sleeved shirt that was a dark green with green leaves on it. The shirt was tight showing armor underneath, but the sleeves were wide enough that her arms could fit into them twice. The shirt was cut off by a black belt that led to a skirt with the same design as her shirt. The skirt ended about half way to her knee, and black leggings covered by green stripes of cloth covered the rest of her legs. She looked like a ninja.

She landed on the ground perfectly right in front of Aelita. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was in some type of dream state. As they opened her pupils were covered by two miniscule eyes of XANA.

"Jeremy!" Aelita yelled since she was cornered by a tarantula and a XANAfied Yuri.

"Oh know! Aelita!" Jeremy screamed.

"Yuri?" Franz's desperate voice said from his microphone. "Yuri-chan?" He said adding the Japanese part to her first name. Yuri couldn't hear him and took out two knives from her sleeves looking at Aelita.

"It wont work Franz she's being controlled by XANA." Jeremy's voice said making Franz grab his head.

"Yuri!" He screamed into the microphone. "Don't be don't be." He muttered not able to say what he wished she wouldn't be.

He couldn't take this news, Yuri was never in any danger. Sure she was in trouble but never in danger. And certainly not the cause of any danger, unless it was toward her opponent. Yuri was always strong, she was always a warrior. She couldn't be in danger, she was always his protector. She always beated the crap out of the people who made fun of his hair. She was Yuri for god's sake. He always thought that she was in danger because he wanted to protect her, but it never happened.

"Yuri." Franz said weakly looking at the computer where she was, controlled or not she was Yuri. "Jeremy?" Franz said looking up and clenching his fists preparing to say something he thought he'd never say in his life.

"Yes Franz?"

"Send me to Lyoko. I'm going after Yuri." He said with such force that no one could think he was kidding. "I wanna fight." He had said it, there was no turning back now. He was going to an unknown world where he had never set foot on before in his life, to fight the strongest person he had ever met with who knows what.

"Okay… Franz." Jeremy said a little weirded out that someone would change so much in so little time. "Get to the scanner room." Franz headed for the elevator and headed up one thing on his mind.

"I must be nuts." He said out loud as the scanner closed.

* * *

**Yay Franz is nuts! ... In other news Still dont know what to put on Franz's outfit and it's going to be like the first thingy I put in the next chapter. So if you have any Ideas on what it should look like, what his wepon should be or anything about it please either review or Pm me. **

**Here are some Ideas about what I have thought of so far...**

**1.PINK!**

**2.Sort of a robin hood outfit... still dont know about the wepon or how it actualy is going to look.**

**puter parts put together into something... dont know what thing that is.**

**4.My one friend sugested sort of a jedi outfit... you know with a pony tail a cloak and a light saber... and a pony tail**

**5.my other friend suggested a mushroom... and she says I'm crazy**

**6.some one suggested superman! ... I cant really see Franz pulling that off but... thanks for the effort whoever posted this since right now I'm to lazy to look**

**Yeah other than that nothing. WHOHOO! Anyway please help... or else the next chapter wont be on fanfic for a while... **

**Bye Bye!**


	8. PROTEGE

****

YEAH! CHAPTER 8! WHICH SO HAPPENS TO BE MY FAVORITE NUMBER! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOT! …. Anyway in this chapter there is the very hard to come up with outfit for Franz. I decided on a weapon that my friend Monkey came up with. GO MONKEY! … FYI His real name isn't monkey I just call him that for reasons you don't need to know. So if your best friend since first grade calls you Monkey I might be her… then again I might not be … Really if there is something like that that you know about please tell me cause that would either be weird or neat. Or I might know you… which would be even weirder… JELLY HAMMER! … Like it or not that has some relevance to something… may not be this story but it still does.

Anyway Sorry this chapter is a little late, I actualy had things that I had to do... almost every day this week... and I had to come up with an outfit for Franz.

* * *

Franz entered the scanner room and looked around at the three scanners. His face had the utmost certainty at what he was doing, but inside he was just plain nervous. He was all alone in the room since a possessed Yuri and a normal Aelita were on Lyoko, Jeremy was in some other room, Yumi and Stella had gone after Odd and Ulrich who were probably fighting Creepers somewhere.

"Franz get into a scanner and I'll transfer you to Lyoko." Jeremy's voice said from above, apparently he was worried about something. Franz just stood there for a moment not moving and staring at the scanner he was going to enter. "Franz, are you in there yet?" Jeremy said making Franz realize that he needed to move.

"Right, scanner." He said getting into the one on the far right hand side then turning around so it was now the one on the far left hand side. The scanner started to hum to life as Jeremy started the process. "Uh Jeremy?" Franz asked still nervous as the door closed. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Well the others had no troubles with it, but I'm not sure. Anyway to late to stop it now." Jeremy's voice said giving Franz no encouragement what so ever. But as Jeremy said it was to late to stop it now and soon a bright light flashed sending Franz to Lyoko.

He arrived on lyoko falling down in the usual drop and landing on his behind. "OW!" He yelled rubbing his but then he noticed something, something that he didn't like at all. He stared at himself for a minute then shouted his opinion of his new uniform to the sky.

"WHY THE HELL AM I PINK!" It was true he was all pink, different shades of pink but never the less pink all over. In Fact the only thing not pink were his goggles that had taken a shade of blue.

His outfit was simple a full body suit covered in darker pink lines that formed an X over his chest and lines along his arms and legs. On his arms there were two identical silvery pink bracelets made out of some type of metal. He had a belt where you were supposed to put one. His hands were uncovered by the body suit but both hands had a bright pink circle in them. As far as he could tell he had no weapon, but his goggles had some sort of computer information in them and he could clearly see where Aelita and Yuri were from his current position. Plus they helped with the fact that his vision was impaired.

"Franz you need to hurry Yuri has just grabbed Aelita and is heading for the digital sea." Jeremy's voice said from above.

"I… can see that Jeremy." Franz said looking at the image in his goggles. "And I'm guessing that that's a bad thing." He said running the way that his goggles told him to. He soon was able to see them. Yuri with Aelita on her shoulder while Aelita seemed to be unconscious, but they were still to far away and he knew that he couldn't reach them before Aelita was thrown into the digital sea. So he did the only thing that he could think of partially from instinct.

"YURI!" He yelled at the same time regretting it. To everyone's surprise she stopped and looked at him if only for a minute before she started to run again. "YURI!" He said again. She stopped and didn't look at him, but she looked confused if she should run or not. Franz ran forward toward Yuri all the while shouting her name. "YURI!" Each time, making her stop running for some reason. Soon he caught up to her. "Yuri?" He said softer as he reached toward her, but it seemed that XANA had regained control as Yuri grabbed his hand and threw him into a nearby rock at the same time dropping Aelita.

Franz had no idea what he should do as Yuri ran toward him knives in hand. He knew he should block but he had no weapon. Yuri was on top of him now ready to strike and all he could think was, 'I wish I had a shield.' He was ready for the knife to pierce through his body but to his surprise he looked up to see that he had blocked Yuri with some type of pink shield that even with her repeated attempts to break it wouldn't budge.

"Okay now we're in business." Franz said still pressed to the ground but able to defend himself.

* * *

Yumi ran through the sewers all the while looking for Ulrich. Odd would be fine too but all she really cared about was finding Ulrich. So far the only person she had seen in the sewers was a brief glance of Stella as she ran off somewhere. Soon she heard some noise coming from a nearby tunnel. It sounded like laser fire and something that she couldn't identify. She ran down the tunnel and saw something that she really didn't want to see.

Ulrich was lying on the concrete floor his face pointing at the wall while one hand was moving back and forth in the sewer water uncontrolled by its owner. Other than his current state of unconsciousness, he appeared fine, but there was a creeper that had decided that Ulrich needed to be shot at.

If anything this filled Yumi with rage as she ran toward the creeper hitting it as hard as she could eventually denting it so bad that it could no longer function and it fell into the water. Yumi then turned to Ulrich who still hadn't moved.

"Ulrich?" She asked going over to him. He still looked fine, but as she moved she noticed that Ulrich had many burn marks on his body from where creepers had shot at him, including one on the hand that he had put in the water. Which she guessed was probably to stop it from hurting before he passed out.

"Ulrich?" she said slapping his face lightly to see if she could wake him up. He did.

"Yumi?" He asked quietly as he slowly woke up.

"Yeah it's me. You okay." She asked as he woke up.

"No." He said simply holding a burn that hurt on his arm. "Where's Odd?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Yumi said as Ulrich tried to get on his feet. "Why?"

"Cause a second ago." He said pointing to another tunnel. "He was over there." Ulrich had almost gotten up when something hurt and he had to fall down again.

* * *

Franz looked at Yuri using his shield whenever she attacked him.

"Yuri wake up. You've been possessed by XANA." He said looking at her at the same time dodging her attacks. "I'm Franz remember me?" Surprisingly this got a response from Yuri who held her head. "We grew up together. Me you and Stella. Remember Stella? She's your cousin. She loves to annoy you all the time." Yuri had fallen to the ground. "And me we fix computer parts together. Well you kinda use tools and I tell you what to fix but that doesn't matter now. We even became boyfriend and girlfriend a week ago."

"Franz." She said real slow starting to get up.

"That's right." He said not believing that that had worked. "That's me." He started to walk over to her. "You remember?" he touched her light brown hair. She grabbed his hand in hers gently at first then she grabbed it clearly still under XANA's control flinging Franz to the ground then jumping on top of him knife at his throat.

She was going to strike, and devirtualize him, but for some reason she didn't. Franz looked at her and saw that her hand seemed to be shaking.

"Yuri?" He asked quietly.

"Franz!" Jeremy's voice said from above. "Devirtualize her it's the only way to get her out of XANA's control." Franz looked at her.

"I don't have a weapon." He said.

"Well you have to have something." Franz thought long and hard.

"I wish I had a blade." He said and to his surprise a pink blade to long to be a knife yet to short to be a sword appeared in his hand. "Okay then." He said not caring to know where it came from as he devirtualized a still not moving Yuri. He looked at her for a moment as her digital envelope vanished.

"Franz." Jeremy said after a moment. "Are you okay? If it helps Yuri arrived safely."

"Yeah I'm fine, just… never mind. I guess I should get Aelita to the tower huh."

"Yeah, she's awake now so that should help." Jeremy said. "The tower is close on the…"

"Yeah I know, Jeremy." Franz said apparently getting out of his trance. He looked in his goggles where he could see Aelita and ran to her. "Hay." He said as he reached her. To tell her he was there more than anything else.

"Hay." She said still a little out of it. "Do we have to get to the tower now?"

"Yep." He said helping her up. "Don't worry it's not to far away." He said pointing to the place where the aura of the tower could already be seen. "See look."

"Right." Aelita said trying to shake the dizziness from her head. "Lets go." They ran toward the tower and got to it's base without any monster attacks. Aelita decided not to say anything and went forward towards the tower as Franz stayed behind and watched. Just as she was about to enter the tower a laser blast came from somewhere and devirtualized her.

"AELITA!" Jeremy's voice came from above. Jeremy looked at the screen not able to believe what it said. Aelita was devirtualized, and the tower wasn't deactivated. Yumi's phone appeared on the screen. "Yumi?" Jeremy asked seeing her phone on the screen.

"Yeah Jeremy It's me." Yumi's voice said from the other end. "Look Ulrich's badly injured and Odd and Stella are no where to be found. How close is Aelita to the tower." Jeremy gulped.

"A whole world away." He said still in a state of shock. "She just got devirtualized."

"WHAT?" Yumi screamed. "Jeremy you have to find a way to deactivate the tower. There are creepers everywhere and I have no idea who else is injured.

"Right. It's the only way." He said to himself more than anyone else. "Okay Franz, I need you to cut the cables leading to the tower." No response. "Franz?" There was still no answer. Jeremy looked at the screen confused at why it seemed that Aelita being devirtualized had made Franz's brain turn off. Then for no apparent reason he began to move, not toward the cables but toward the tower itself. "Franz? Can you hear me? That tower won't let in anyone else besides Aelita, and there is still that monster to think about. Franz?" It seemed that nothing that Jeremy could say would make Franz stop moving or to respond.

There was the sound of the elevator opening. Jeremy turned to see Yuri step out of it and walk over to the computer. She was holding her head like it hurt something fierce.

"I don't think that lyoko like's me very much." She said rubbing her temples. "Either that or it's XANA that doesn't like me. I really can't remember." She looked confused. "So what happened?" She asked Jeremy.

"We'll explain later, right now I have to get Franz to respond to me, or do something to let me know that he's there."

"Let me try." She said. Jeremy nodded and handed her the headset. "Pinky?" She asked. Franz did nothing to show that he had heard her and kept walking. "Franz?" He stopped and looked toward the sky but then started walking again. "What are you doing?" She asked again. He again looked at the sky and stopped moving.

"I'm not sure." He said, his voice sounded distorted and fuzzy. He started walking again and to everyone's surprise, he entered the tower.

Franz Fuller walked on the circles of the eye of XANA on the platform in the tower making each of them ping. As he reached the center circle, his body was covered in a white light as it moved upward and he arrived on the upper platform. He walked forward and the see through screen popped up. He placed his left hand on the screen and then watched as it took in his DNA. The screen said three words in the normal order for Aelita except one of them was different.

PROTEGE

CODE:

LYOKO

"Tower deactivated." Franz's distorted voice said as he was devirtualized. On Earth, all of the Creepers fell to the ground and all people fighting them let out a cheer knowing that they had won the fight against the weird robot things. In the Factory, there was silence as confusion filled the air.

In the computer room Jeremy and Yuri stared at the screen mouths opened not able to believe what had happened, and all the while wondering how it had happened. In the scanner room, the pink haired people stared at each other, one of them wondering the same thing that Jeremy and Yuri were wondering. The other one was wondering what had happened after Aelita was devirtualized, how he had gotten devirtualized, and why he had the sudden urge to hug Aelita screaming I did it. Jeremy was the first to get out of his confusion since experience had taught him to ask questions rather than be confused.

"Franz… Do you have any idea what you just did?" He asked.

"I did something?" Franz's voice said no longer distorted but full of confusion.

"Yeah you deactivated the tower. Don't you remember?" Franz thought for a moment.

"Sorry Jeremy the last thing I remember is Aelita being devirtualized."

"That's weird." Yuri said apparently over her confusion. Jeremy began typing things on the computer.

"Jeremy?" Yumi's voice asked since her phone was still connected to the computer. "What happened? The creepers just toppled over did you deactivate the tower."

"No." Jeremy said. "Franz did." He was still typing.

"Wait wich Franz. The one with pink hair or the one who lives on a computer."

"The one with pink hair." Jeremy said still typing.

"WHAT?" Yumi yelled.

"Hay don't yell so loud!" Ulrich said in the background at the same time that Yuri said the exact same thing, since she still had the headset and Yumi had just yelled in both of their ears.

"Sorry." Yumi said quieter. "But how did he do that."

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Jeremy said typing on the computer as a screen popped up. "That's really weird." He said getting the headset back from Yuri. "Aelita, Franz you had better get up here, there's something that both of you need to see."

* * *

Franz, Yuri, Aelita and Jeremy all were around the computer with Yumi and Ulrich listening in on Yumi's phone making both of them get really close together and blush. They still had no news from Stella or Odd.

"As you all know. Aelita and Franz both have the ability to activate and deactivate towers. They also have unusually natural pink hair…." Jeremy was cut off as the elevator opened to reveal Stella supporting Odd who was limping on one leg.

"Hi peoples." Stella said smiling. "I's back and I brought Kitty." She said putting Odd on the ground next to the wall surprisingly gently. "So what did we miss." Jeremy had to explain to them how Franz had deactivated the tower. "WOW You did that pinky?" Stella asked Franz.

"Yeah. I think." He said scratching his head.

"Anyway." Jeremy said. "I looked at their DNA signatures and I'm surprised to announce that…" Everyone held their breaths waiting to hear what Jeremy had to say. Jeremy paused for dramatic effect clearly enjoying the fact that everyone was listening to him so hard that they couldn't breathe. "According to the computer… Franz is your son, Aelita." Everyone gasped, on Stella and Yuri's part partially because they had ran out of air during Jeremy's dramatic pause.

"What?" Aelita and Franz both said looking at eachother.

* * *

**Oh cliffy... and if your thinking 'That was unexpected'. Yes, yes it was, but more on that next chapter.**

**Anyway I hope you like Franz's outfit... I think it kinda sucks but hay it works... and he's pink **

**Okay hopefully I wont have stuff to do this week and I will actualy get something written down on the next chapter soon. So until then people who are reading this.**


	9. Flightless Lovebirds and Purple Cats

**Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I had to work on my stupid projects and couldn't write it. Anyway new chapter that's really long... In this chapter I added some fluff... it's kinda Burgessa's fault for insisting that these two would make a perfect couple... anyway READ!! **

**This chapter starts where the other one left off...**

* * *

"But that's impossible." Franz said. "I know both of my parents and neither of them are Aelita." He looked at Jeremy standing up.

"And I never had a kid!" Aelita said also standing up.

"That's just what the computer says. There may be a glitch but that's what it says. Half of his DNA has your traits in it. The way I see it it's saying that he's your kid." Jeremy adjusted his glasses as he spoke.

"How is this possible?" Franz asked sitting down next to Yuri who put a hand around his shoulder.

"Maybe your DNA's all mixed up." Stella said looking at him.

"Don't be stupid." Franz said not looking at Stella.

"Actually she may be on to something." Jeremy said turning back to the computer. "It's the only other reasonable explanation. Your DNA might just have been changed before you were born and now resembles Aelita's." Jeremy typed on the computer thinking "Either that or…"

"Or what?" Yuri asked looking at him.

"Or someone changed it on purpose. In order to create someone else who could activate towers," Jeremy said looking like he had an idea of what was going on and almost immediately typing something on the computer.

"Wait a minute." Stella said. "So you's saying that I's right."

"Yep." Jeremy said not really paying attention.

"IT'S A MIRACLE!" Stella yelled standing up. "OR THE APOCALYPSE!" She yelled falling down her head landing on Yuri's lap. "Whichever comes first." Yuri's eyebrow twitched.

"Stella get off of me." She said trying to hide her obvious annoyance with her cousin.

"Yuri do you think it's the apocalypse or a miracle." Stella said apparently ignoring Yuri.

"It's going to be worse than the apocalypse if you don't get off of me." Yuri said shoving Stella off.

"What are you doing Jeremy?" Aelita asked trying to see what exactly he was typing.

"I'm running a program to see if at sometime Franz's DNA was altered. It is possible that he could have been in his mother's womb before the super computer was turned off and at that time someone could have put some of your DNA into Franz's mother, Aelita." He explained. "Then it could make it appear that he was your son. The only question is why would someone do that?"

"You mean Franz is a clone?" Yuri asked confused.

"Possibly." Jeremy said still looking at the screen.

"That's just great." Franz said his head in his hands. "First I'm a freak then I'm the son of someone the same age as me and now I'm a clone. My life has just changed twice in about two minutes." Yuri hugged him.

"No it hasn't, you just now know something that you didn't know." She said speaking softly.

"It's still weird." He said not looking up. Yuri looked at him indignantly.

"Excuse me, when have our lives ever been normal." She said putting her hands on her hips. Then she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Plus there is no way you can be weirder than Stella."

"Hay! I resemble that remark!" Stella yelled.

"You do realize that means that you are saying that you're weird?" Yuri asked.

"I knows." Stella said smiling.

"Hay Jer?" Odd asked.

"Yeah Odd?"

"Could you finish the program after a return trip?" He asked rubbing his leg where he thought it was broken. "I don't think those people are going to get a bunch of creepers out of their heads anytime soon, and I really don't want to go to the hospital.

"Oh right a return trip." Jeremy said hitting himself on the head. "In all this excitement I must have forgotten." He began typing in the return program.

"What's a return trip?" Stella asked Odd.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said.

"Return to the Past now!" Jeremy said hitting the enter button as a bright white light engulfed everything.

--(This indicates a return to the past)--

They were all in the sewers walking toward the factory. Yumi had just said, "So what, he's the Kadic Casanova. He like's every girl he meets as long as it's not Sissy." The Lyoko warriors knew what had just happened and kept on going but the newbies had stopped trying to figure out what had just happened.

"What just happened?" Yuri asked.

"The Return to the past," Jeremy explained, "It just dropped us back before the XANA attack started."

"Is this normal?" Franz asked.

"For us, yes. For you, it's going to be." Jeremy said adjusting his glasses. "Your only able to notice it now because you went onto Lyoko."

"So we're immune to return trips?" Yuri asked. Jeremy nodded.

"Hay! Hay!" Stella said jumping in front of Yuri.

"What Stella?" Yuri asked following her bouncing cousin with her eyes.

"We's got super time travel powers now." She said as she stopped bouncing. Yuri hit her head.

"It's not like that." Aelita said. "We do go back in time, but it's like nothing that happened after when we arrive has happened yet. Plus we can only go back about 24 hours, and we can't go forward in time." Stella looked totally confused, Yuri looked like she partially understood what was happening, and Franz understood the most of any of them.

"So it's like the XANA attack never happened." Franz said.

"Yes that's the gist of it." Aelita said. Franz sighed.

"Does that mean I'm going to have to find my computer parts again?"

"I guess so." Aelita said shrugging since she really didn't know what he was talking about.

"Darn it." Franz said kicking the wall of the tunnel making his foot hurt. "Ow!" he said holding his foot.

"Well at least you know where they are now." Yuri said trying not to laugh like most of the others were since Franz was now hopping on one foot.

"Yeah, I wish." Franz said still rubbing his foot.

* * *

They were back at the factory now. Stella was bored and was currently talking to Odd. Yuri and Franz had gone back to Franz's room to find his computer parts again. They had recently returned and were now working on fixing the super computer with a temporary computer system that could be used until they figured out where the original part was. Jeremy was doing something on the computer involving a program and a long explanation. Aelita was helping Jeremy to no one's surprise. Ulrich and Yumi had gone somewhere to practice sparing. Apparently, everyone had forgotten about questioning Yuri, Franz and Stella.

"I's still bored." Stella said as she slowly thought of something. "Hay Odd?" She said whispering something into his ear that made him smile. "So you in?" She asked.

"Yep." He said as they both went over to the elevator.

"Where are you two going?" Aelita asked looking up from her laptop.

"We're going to get some photographic evidence of the embracing and possibly romantic moments of two clueless people." Stella said surprising Odd with her vocabulary.

"Okay have fun." Jeremy said focusing on something on the screen and not caring what Stella and Odd were doing. Stella smiled.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you." She said putting on her best impersonation of a police officer. "Or be twisted to my nefarious needs." She said going into the elevator.

"Jeremy?" Aelita said a bit worried.

"Huh… What?" Jeremy said brought out of his thoughts.

"You do realize that you just practically gave Stella permission to take an embarrassing Photo of someone?"

"I did?" Jeremy said since he apparently had not been paying attention to anything that had just happened. "Oh well what is the worst that could happen."

"They could take a picture of Yumi and Ulrich." She said apparently thinking a step ahead of Jeremy who's face turned white.

"If they do that…," He said finally. "I'm doomed."

* * *

In the forest, Yumi and Ulrich had decided to spar. They were fighting like normal and like normal their fight would end with one of them tackling the other to the ground. They had chosen a clearing that had dense shrubbery around the edges. It was nearly the perfect place to wait hidden with a camera waiting for one of them to win so you could catch them one on top of the other on film. In fact, it was perfect, and that is what made Stella make her decision.

She knew that if she took the photo then Yumi and Ulrich would probably attack her. She also knew that she could say that Jeremy had given her permission and get him in trouble too. She also knew that Aelita was there and could call Yumi or Ulrich to tell them what she was planning, and she could also say that Jeremy had given her permission. She also knew that the foliage was so thick that there was no possibility that she could be seen. She knew all of these things only made it more likely that her mission would succeed. It was the perfect scenario. In fact, it was too perfect.

In Stella's mind, it was so perfect that it would probably only bore her and maybe get her beaten up. There was no sport, no action, and she couldn't do anything so stupid that it might not work.

In Stella's actual thoughts, 'Food Y Food china bush tree fighting bored Y?' Or as close as normal English words can translate it to with some words and thoughts removed (most of them about food), 'Why? I'm just going to sit in a bush and be bored until their done fighting. So Why bother?'

Stella looked at the clearing with the two fighters in it and at Odd who was right beside her, and did the one thing that made Stella, Stella. She changed her mind in about a millisecond. In her own thoughts, 'Ah too good to pass.' So when the fight was over the two clueless lovebirds were shocked by two identical flashes of light as Odd and Stella clicked their camera's.

* * *

While the Lyoko warriors were off working, chasing the annoying purple people who had cameras, and being chased by people stronger then them eventually deciding to hide in a tree (Like the little purple kitties that they are), their enemy was hard at work doing something else. Being a computer XANA's thoughts were in computer language, numbers and codes. Anyway XANA was thinking, in code yes but he was thinking. Thinking hard about what he should do next, and what he should do about the new warriors.

"Those meddlesome infants. Why must they continue to add to their ranks? I captured their last addition and tried to capture another, but that female was taken back. She was different I will give her that. While I possessed her, she had a certain desire for speed and power, yet for some reason it was locked away. I could not break it. I might need a certain key to gain entrance.

"The boy seems to be her weakness. If I obtain her once more then he must be deleted, especially since he holds the keys to Lyoko. Then again he might be useful. I will have to look into that.

"The other female this Stella. She also possesses power. A tremendous amount of energy is needed to destroy all of my minions. I might be able to harness it."

XANA was so obsessed with the new additions to the Lyoko team that he failed to notice a momentary breach in her firewall. In this gap there slipped a virus, a multi-agent system that maybe would be even more powerful than XANA.

'So "XANA" preparing to attack the Lyoko warriors are we?' The virus questioned sarcastically inside of its head. 'I better lay low here until my plan comes into action, and I regain most of my strength.' The virus smirked showing that it did in fact have human features, even though right now she was invisible to XANA. 'I guess I should show myself then, but for now it would be pointless.' Normally she would laugh but for now she just remained silent and hidden, in the lair of an enemy.

* * *

"Found it!" Jeremy yelled waking up a sleeping Aelita, Franz and Yuri.

"Found what?" Aelita asked rubbing her eyes. Franz did the same while Yuri took a minute to remember where she was.

"Nothing just a code I've been looking for forever." He said. "Sorry to wake you."

"What code?" Franz asked. "Does it have anything to do with my DNA?"

"No it's a code that will create another pod on the skid. I lost it a while ago."

"Me thinks that you need sleepy-time." Yuri said still half asleep showing her relation to Stella by talking funny. "Go to bed Einstein. We need you to be awake for the game tomorrow." She said laying down and closing her eyes. "If you use Aelita as a pillow again she'll give you a…" Yuri yawned slowly going to sleep. "… pink elephant." She was fast asleep. Franz shook his head.

"She always says weird things in her sleep." He said looking at her.

"Sleep talk or not I agree with her." Aelita said. "You need sleep Jeremy."

"I'm fin…" Jeremy interrupted himself with a yawn. Aelita gave him a look that said told you so.

"Go to bed Jeremy." Aelita said.

"But Aelita what about the programs. I've got to finish them." Jeremy complained. Aelita shook her head.

"Jeremy, your not the only smart one here. Me and Franz can work on the programs with Yuri if she ever wakes up." Aelita said. "Get some sleep."

"I guess your right." He admitted yawning. "But wake me if you need help, Okay." He said walking over to the elevator.

"Okay." Aelita said sitting in the chair in front of the computer as the elevator went up.

"Your not going to wake him are you?" Franz said as Aelita called Odd.

"Nope." She said as she heard Odd pick up the phone.

"Aelita?" Odd asked sleepily as he answered his cell phone. "Is there a XANA attack?"

"No, but could you make sure that Jeremy goes to bed. I told him to go to sleep but I'm not sure that he'll do it."

"Sorry princess. I cant I'm kinda in a tree." Odd said sheepishly. Aelita looked at the screen puzzled.

"Why are you in a tree?" She asked confused.

"long story. Anyway I can't get down anytime soon."

"Okay Odd…" Aelita said confused.

"Hay Kitty I's got some pinecones that we can use as Ammo." Stella's voice said in the background.

"Sorry Aelita I gotta go." Odd said hanging up.

"Stella and Odd did something didn't they?" She asked no one in particular. "And Jeremy's probably working on his computer." She said calling Jeremy.

"Hello?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy…" Aelita said.

"Yes Aelita."

"If you are able to talk." She said sweetly. "Then your not asleep. Go to bed!" She said adding emphases on the last sentence. Silence passed for a moment as Franz watched Aelita since for some reason he couldn't explain he was enjoying this.

"Sorry Aelita." Jeremy said quickly.

"Just go to bed Jeremy and if you don't I swear I'll…" She thought for a moment thinking of something that she could do. "do… something. Anyway Jeremy go to bed."

* * *

It was night time and both sides were tired. The group that had named themselves the Purple Tree cats were hiding somewhere in the trees ready to hit their enemy, who they had named 'The Flightless lovebirds,' with as many pinecones as they could gather from the various treetops.

It had been a glorious battle. The Purple tree cats and the Flightless lovebirds had been throwing things at each other for almost two hours now, while the tree cats preformed amazing acrobatics as they leapt from tree to tree. Okay fine they fell down more times then not but they managed to get back up the tree before Ulrich and Yumi caught them, and so far they hadn't broken anything.

Now both sides were tired, but both were equally as stubborn and would not surrender.

"Okay that's it." Ulrich finally said. "I'm calling a truce. Yumi needs to get home before her parents kill her and we all need to get to bed." Yumi blushed noticing that he had put her first, but it went unnoticed since her face was already red. He looked at the trees trying to find a trace of purple identifying Odd or Stella. "Come on guys truce." He said not finding them.

"Okay truce." Odd said popping out from behind a large trunk supporting a crudely made bow that Stella had made out of a tree branch and some string.

"Okay so everyone agrees truce?" Ulrich asked looking around for Stella.

"Yeah." Yumi said.

"I agree to hold truce with the Flightless ones." Stella said coming out from behind a branch with a lot of leaves on it. She had many leaves in her hair and on her clothes some of them put so she looked like an Indian from an old western movie. She even had smeared some green paste on her cheeks.

"Okay truce." Ulrich said walking away. After she gawked at Stella for a few minutes Yumi followed him.

"I guess I'm going to bed." Odd said preparing to get down from the tree.

"I's staying up here." Stella said. "It's a beautiful night out and I wants to stargaze."

"What about a bed?" Odd asked.

"Gorilla's make beds in the treetops out of leaves." Stella said. "I hear they're comfy." Odd laughed.

"You know that does sound like fun maybe I'll join you." Odd said. 'What am I thinking I must be crazy.' He thought. Stella laughed.

"Okay I'll make a leaf bed for two." Stella said pulling a bunch of green leaves off a tree branch nearly falling off of the tree she was on. "Help please kitty." Odd laughed again.

"You know we could just use a hammock." He said shaking his head for no apparent reason. Stella stuck her tong out.

"But that takes all of the fun out of it." She said doing a weird flip and landing on the ground. "Hammocks it is." She said changing her mind and walking in some direction that she thought hammocks were in. Odd stared at her for a minute wondering how she knew which direction to go and many other things all about Stella. He finally decided to follow her, until they reached a shack hidden in the woods with a single hammock leaning against the side.

"How did you…?" Odd asked looking at Stella but stopped noticing that her face was covered in silvery light bouncing from the moon. It gave her an almost magical appearance and made her blue eyes shine a silvery blue in the darkness.

"Know?" Stella said finishing Odd's question. "I's not sure I just did." She said shrugging. "Anyway lets find a good place to set this baby up." She said rubbing her hands and going forward ruining the moonlight shining on her face. She tried to pick it up, failed and noticed Odd standing there. "Well Kitty? You's going to help or not?" She asked cocking her head to one side like a dog does when it's confused.

"Uh… Yeah." Odd said breaking from the trance that seeing Stella in moonlight had put him in. "So where should we put it?" He asked as he picked up the other end of the hammock.

"Huh lets see…" Stella said closing her eyes. "Over there." She said opening her eyes and walking backwards in a random direction. The trees opened so Odd could see two thick strong trees just the right length apart with a clear view of the stars between them. "Perfect spot to stare at my namesake." Stella said as she lead Odd over to the spot between the trees and dropped the hammock on the ground.

"You were named after Stars?" Odd asked Stella as she took the string on her end of the hammock and tied it around one of the trees.

"Yep, my first name actually means Stars and my middle name is the galaxy closest to the milky way." She said watching as Odd tried to tie up his end. "No No Kitty like this." She said going over and helping Odd tie up the hammock. "It hard if it's you first time." She said going over and testing to make sure that the hammock would stay up. "It stable Kitty." Stella said laying on top of the Hammock forgetting that Odd had no Idea how to get on top.

"Okay…" Odd said sitting on one side of the hammock making it flip over and Stella land on top of him. To both of their surprises they both blushed. Odd noticed that her eyes were Sky blue, not the sky blue that's real light but the one that only appears when there are clouds in the sky and the sky shows between them. Stella noticed that Odd's head looked like a peanut, at least that's what she thought, peanuts were her favorite legume and thing with the word nut in the name. Stella finally realized that she should get up and did getting off of Odd still blushing.

"Uh…." Stella said trying to get the blush off of her cheeks. "That's not how you get onto a hammock." She said kind of stupidly.

"I kinda figured that out." Odd said also stupidly getting up still blushing. Stella laughed.

"I guess you did." She said making the hammock go upright. "Now, you do it like this." She said demonstrating first sitting on the edge and then swinging onto the hammock crawling into the center.

Fireflies started to flicker around them and one landed on her nose. She laughed looking at the firefly as it flew away toward Odd. It landed on his nose and flew away. "Well Kitty?" Stella asked looking at him. Odd went over to the hammock and awkwardly repeated Stella's demonstration. To his great pleasure he managed to get on top of the hammock without falling over or flipping the hammock. He ended up rolling over to Stella though since he couldn't control where exactly he went on the hammock. Stella laughed at Odd's clumsiness.

"You've never been on a hammock before?" Stella asked.

"Nope." Odd said trying to get to another part of the hammock that was higher than he was.

"Well your not going to get anywhere if you don't relax." Stella said. "Go slow and you shall make it young grasshopper." Odd followed Stella's advice and made it to a point where both sides of the hammock were equal. They laid on the hammock staring at the stars. Soon Stella started pointing out her favorite constellations to Odd while Odd tried to figure out where they were and how they looked like what Stella said that they were. Eventually it became cold and Stella found a sleeping bag somewhere along with a pillow. They both had to sleep in it since there was only one sleeping bag that Stella could locate. When they finally fell asleep they were hugging with Stella using Odd as a pillow and Odd using a pillow both for its intended purpose, and for a drool collector.

* * *

**And the Stella-Odd fluff ends... at least for this chapter... yeah I know I said that they wouldn't get together, but it's cute and with Odd's legacy as the Kadic Casanova will only last for a week tops... FYI the time-line of this story is two days at this point... okay two days and a return trip... anyway had to add it anyway partially because it was stuck inside of my head... Next chapter!...**

**There's a new OC and she's fierce and an enemy. What exactly is she, where did she come from, why is she there, and what is her plan? The narrator has decided to call the next chapter 'Meet the Crazy Spy Mom'! Yes this is Stella's mother! Meet one of my favorite characters next on 'The Pink Haired Boy?'!**

**... dont ask me why I decided to do that as a TV preview thingy that comes at the end of the show advertising the next one... Anyway by peeps! **


	10. Ch 10 Meet the Crazy Spy Mom!

**Hello People! School is over here and has been over for a while now... anyway that means that I should be posting up more chapters... Should I am not promising anything here. **

**Well here's the chapter where you all get to meet Stella's mom! She's one of my favorite characters and also one of the first ones that I came up with! So anyway read, enjoy, and hopefully like her. **

**CHAPTER 10! MEET THE CRAZY SPY MOM!**

* * *

Stella woke up as the sun shown on her face but being who she was decided not to actually do anything until her pillow decided to move. When Odd finally did move she looked up to see if he was awake, he was. Stella sat up.

"Good morning Kitty." She said stretching then yawning.

"Morning." Odd said only half awake burying his face in his pillow. Stella looked at her phone noticing a Text from Yuri that said 'Where r u? Its Breakfast.'

"OH NO WERE MISSING BREAKFAST!" She yelled shaking Odd. "WAKE UP KITTY!"

"What breakfast!" Odd said waking up and sitting up so quickly that the hammock turned over. Stella quickly turned the hammock back over and made sure that the sleeping bag and the pillow were on it. Then she made sure that her clothes were on right and didn't look like she had spent the night inside of a tree. Then she ran at top speeds after Odd who had already ran ahead of her soon passing him and reaching the cafeteria slamming the door open and making everyone stare at her. Stella didn't care and ran to the lunch line picking up a tray and getting in line. Odd soon entered the Cafeteria and ran into line behind Stella almost running into her.

Aelita, Jeremy (who had been dragged to breakfast by Aelita), Franz, Yuri, and Ulrich watched this spectacle with interest, confused about why Stella and Odd arrived at the cafeteria at the same time, why they were running, and why Stella had green paste on her face. Stella and Odd didn't seem to care and as soon as they got to the front of the line they started fighting over who would get the last crescent roll.

"It's mine I got here first." Stella said.

"Well I want it more!" Odd yelled.

"No you don't!" Stella yelled.

"Kids please." Rosa said covering her ears. "If you'll just wait a few minutes then I'll whip up some more crescent rolls."

"Oh Okay." Stella said at a lower volume instantly calming down.

* * *

As they went outside they noticed a light brown haired woman talking to Jim. She was wearing a blue tight fitting jacket with purple lines on the arms and along the zipper, a purple T-shirt underneath, and blue jeans. Her body was perfectly formed and she had muscles everywhere She looked mad for some reason.

"No Jim my name's spelled M-I-C-A pronounced Me-Ka. Me as in me," She said pointing to herself, "and ka as the Egyptian form of the spirit. Mica, Mica Bella." She said putting her hands on her hips as though proud of her name.

"But it's spelled mica, you know like the rock." Jim said.

"I knows." Mica said sheepishly. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY NAME PUNK!" She yelled putting one hand into a fist and bringing it forward towards Jim.

"N-no." Jim said backing away.

"MOMMY!" Stella yelled running toward Mica who turned around revealing that she had the same color eyes as Stella.

"STELLIE!" Mica yelled kneeling down so she could hug Stella then lifted her up swinging her in a circle.

"What ya doing here mommy?" Stella asked as Mica put her back on the ground.

"I's gots bored." She said. "And I wanted to see how my Stellie was doing." She looked up seeing Yuri. "Yuri-Chan!" She said running over to her. "How's you?" She asked.

"I's good." Yuri said putting on a silly expression.

"Good." Mica said choosing not to notice Yuri's expression. "And Pinky?" She asked turning to Franz.

"Fine." Franz said crossing his arms.

"Good, I see you chose not to turn you hair red." Mica said looking at him. "Did Yuri finally tell you that she likes it pink?" she asked face turning to a blank expression. Yuri blushed a deep red.

"Auntie." Yuri said accusingly at the same time that Franz blushed.

"Well you did…" Mica said indignantly.

"So you don't have to tell everyone!" Yuri said pointing to the Lyoko gang. Mica looked at them for a minute then smiled sweet, crazy, and happy all at the same time.

"Hello you must be Yuri and Stellie's Friends." She said shaking their hands weather or not they put them out to be shaken. "And you must be Kitty." She said standing in front of Odd.

"How'd you know that?" Odd asked.

"I have my ways." She said smiling mysteriously then switching back to happy almost immediately. "Nice to meet you!" She said shaking his hand.

"So Auntie. How are things at home?" Yuri asked.

"Ah Wolfie keeps panicking that you're going to get squashed whether or not he'll admit it." She said thinking and counting off something on her fingers. "Lord Pinky hasn't changed much since you left I's not even sure if he moved yet. Lady Wolfie is busy finding Darkie and Seth with Hubby. And soon to be Lady Darkie is somewhere with Darkie." She said confusing almost everyone.

"Wait a minute." Yuri said. "Mark finally proposed to Beca?" She asked.

"Yep!" Mica said.

"Darn it!" Yuri said. "Why did he do that? He knows that I hate her guts." Yuri began to ramble as she stormed off somewhere, everyone knew better than to follow her.

"Why does Uncie think were going to get squished?" Stella asked her mother.

"He just does… He's like that." Mica said thinking about her older brother. "Anyhows what do you guys do for fun around here?" She said changing the subject.

"We do boring school stuff." Stella said kicking a rock that was on the ground by her foot. "Nothing interesting that doesn't go against school rules." She looked up wondering whether or not she should tell her mom something. "Hay four eyes can I talk to you for a minute?" She said walking over to Jeremy not really giving him a choice in the matter.

"Uh sure, I guess." Jeremy said confused about what Stella would want to talk to him about. "What do you…"

"Can I tell my mommy about Lyoko?" She asked.

"What? No Stella."

"Why not?" She said putting on Puppy dog eyes.

"Because…"

"That's not a reason."

"How do you know we can trust her?"

"Cause she's my mommy and I'd tell her anything."

"Still we'd have to Okay it with the entire group first."

"Why?"

"Man, you ask a lot of questions." Jeremy said while trying to come up with an answer. "Okay one if we didn't ask Yumi first she'd probably get really mad and attack us. Two Lyoko's kind of Aelita's home and she wouldn't like it if we didn't ask her first." Jeremy started blushing. "Three, didn't you say your mom was a spy?" He said looking at Stella.

"Yes."

"She could be spying now, or turn us over to the government."

"Mommy wouldn't do that!" Stella said in a milder form of her usual screech that hopefully her mom couldn't hear. "Ask okay, she could help." She said then turned around back to her mom who was telling a story to the remaining people about something.

"…And that's how Yuri found out what her name means in Japanese." Mica said finishing the story knowing she would only get to do this since Yuri wasn't here. Nearly everyone laughed.

"Ah Mommy you know how much I likes that story." Stella whined.

"And you knows that this is the only chance I'll get to tell this story." Mica said kneeling down to Stella's level and giving her a hug. "Plus you've heard it before."

"Heard what before?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh the story how…" Mica began.

"Auntie…" Yuri said only now returning.

"Never mind." Mica said quickly noticing that Yuri was back. "Where'd you go Yuri?" She said turning to Yuri and changing the subject.

"Somewhere." Yuri said shrugging off the question. "So what story were you telling Auntie?" Yuri had a note of accusation in her voice.

"Oh nothing, nothing just something that happened when you were kids." Mica said slowly backing away. "Stellie if you needs me I'll be in special place." She said quickly running away.

"Get back here!" Yuri yelled running after Mica.

"What story was she telling?" Jeremy asked as soon as Yuri left earshot.

"I'll tell you later Four Eyes." Stella said leading him away. "See it all started when Yuri's parents got into another fight…"

"That's a weird story." Ulrich said getting over his laughing fit.

"Yep." Odd said. "Your family sure is weird." He said looking at Franz.

"Yeah… family." Franz said staring at the ground and kicking the dirt. "If you need me… I'll be somewhere." He said walking away into the forest.

"What was that about?" Odd asked Ulrich just shrugged as he watched Franz walk away.

"Maybe he has family issues?" Aelita suggested.

* * *

"Now it is time." XANA said as the aura around a tower turned red in the forest sector. "Let me see. What should I use this time…"

* * *

Jeremy's laptop started to beep.

"Looks like your gonna have to tell me the story later Stella." He said checking his laptop. "We've got a XANA alert." Jeremy flipped open his phone. "I'll call Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi." He said heading toward the Factory.

"I'll call Yuri and Franz." Stella said flipping open her own phone and following Jeremy. "Oh and leave Odd to me. He already gave me his number." She said pressing one on speed dial. "Kitty?"

"Aw you put him first on speed dial how cute." Jeremy said trying to tease Stella.

"Shut up." She said. "No not you Kitty, I was talking to Jeremy." Odd said something on the other end. "Yes I'm talking to Jeremy. If you remember I just left with him a second ago." Odd said something else as Jeremy called Aelita.

"Aelita?"

"Called your little girlfriend first?" Stella said teasing Jeremy. "No Kitty I did not mean you. Anyways we gots a XANA attack get to the factory now!" Stella said hanging up and calling speed dial number seven.

"Yeah, there's a XANA attack, see you later. Oh right Ulrich and Odd are with you, good." Jeremy said then hanging up and dialing Yumi's number.

"Pinky?" She had no idea why Franz was number seven. He just reminded her of seven for some reason. "Yeah. How'd you know that there's a XANA attack." He said something. "A tree attacked you?" Stella looked towards the forest where they were headed. "Bye Pinks." She said hanging up. "Jeremy we need to find another entrance to the sewers Pinky says that trees are attacking."

* * *

"Show time." She said moving her arm and making a string of electricity appear in her hand. "Now what should I do here" She said looking at the screen that had appeared in front of her.

* * *

"Auntie!" Yuri yelled as the trees started to move.

"Ah I don wanna fall!" Mica said holding on to the tree she was currently in. "Oh wait I know." She said taking out a grenade from her back pocket taking out the pin and throwing it into a hole on the tree. "BONSAI!" She yelled jumping from the top of the tree onto the ground grabbing a startled Yuri as the tree exploded. "BOOM EVIL MOVING TREE!" She yelled noticing that there were more trees around them. "Run Yuri-chan run like the wind!" She said pulling Yuri through the trees.

"Auntie where are we going?" Yuri asked.

"Somewhere!" Mica said simply not having a clue to where she was going. "Get out of my way stupid trees!" She yelled since even though she had no idea where she was going trees had apparently gotten in her way. She pulled out another grenade and threw it at them taking the pin out with her teeth. "DUCK!" She yelled pulling Yuri down with her as the trees exploded and a piece of wood nearly cut off Yuri's head.

"Man that was close." Yuri said looking where the piece of wood had embedded itself in a nearby tree.

"It's going to be closer." Mica said. "That was my last boom egg."

"Boom Egg?" Yuri asked.

"Well they go boom and they's an egg." Mica said defensively. "Anyways we better get out of here before more evil trees come."

* * *

Stella watched Jeremy open the sewer entrance in the Gym.

"Wow how many of these are there?" She asked Jeremy as he opened the door.

"Three on campus. That we know of." He said running down the stairs as Stella followed after him still trying to call Yuri. "Any luck contacting Yuri?"

"No she's probably running from trees in the forest with my mom." She said hanging up.

"How'd you know that?" Jeremy asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs and he grabbed his scooter.

"I don't know…" Stella said trailing off. "Hay why don't I get a scooter?" She asked noticing Jeremy's scooter.

"Because you only found out about Lyoko yesterday. You didn't have time to get your own." Stella looked around at the other scooter and the skateboards. She smiled.

"Oh well I'll just take this persons." She said taking a skateboard with purple on the bottom. "I'm sure they won't mind."

"That's Odd's Skateboard." Jeremy said as they took off noticing that Stella handled it like a pro.

"So I's right he won't mind." She said crossing her arms yet still somehow not falling off.

"If you say so." Jeremy said watching Stella go in front of him doing some trick in the air ending in a handstand with Odd's board underneath.

"DUCK!" She yelled suddenly as she did so showing Jeremy a bunch of roots that were hanging from the top of the sewers.

"Woah!" Jeremy yelled ducking and watching as the handle on his scooter was cut off by the roots.

"We gotta move Four Eyes!" Stella yelled, looking up. "The ceiling looks like it's about to burst!"

"Not only that these roots are razor sharp." He said looking at the place where the roots had cut his scooter.

"Uh Jeremy?" Stella said pointing forward at a seemingly endless maze of roots.

"Well looks like we have to go the other way." Jeremy said going away from the roots only to have the ceiling cave in right in front of him.

"Well there's only one way to go." Stella said. "Forward." She Pointed underneath the roots where there was a hole large enough for them to fit through and went down to show that she could fit.

"Do I have to?" Jeremy asked looking at the roots his voice going slightly higher. "I don't think I can make it."

"Ah don't be a scaredy cat." Stella said grabbing Jeremy and pulling him down to where she was. "That's my job." She added in an undertone. "Okay just stay low and try not to get hit. Oh and try to tell the others that the tunnel is blocked." Jeremy nodded and tried to call the factory.

"There's no signal." He said. "We have to get to higher ground." Stella smiled.

"Okay then I guess we have to army crawl." Stella said making Jeremy gulp. There was a reason he never went to Lyoko.

* * *

Aelita, Odd and Ulrich arrived at the Factory to find Yumi waiting for them.

"About time you guys got here." Yumi said looking at them.

"Sorry we had a farther distance to travel." Aelita said going over to the supercomputer and typing in some directions. "Okay Odd, and Ulrich get to the scanners with me Yumi you stay here and give us instructions from the computer."

"Got it." They all said going to their respective stations.

* * *

Mica and Yuri ran away from the possessed trees.

"Man for trees they go fast." Yuri said still running and beginning to see something in the distance.

"Yes but we goes faster." Mica said clearly enjoying the situation.

"Auntie? Do you see that pink thing over there?" Yuri said pointing straight ahead. Mica looked.

"Yep looks like Pinky." She said smiling.

"It looks like he's in trouble." Yuri said kind of annoyed.

"Yeah that too." Mica said shrugging. "HI PINKY!" She yelled waving as the tree behind them threw a bunch of splinters at them. Mica dodged them easily. "Hay Wolfie Jr. do you think that these trees would like it if we split up."

"Auntie I told you not to call me that." Yuri said annoyed.

"Why not you's like a duplicate of your dad." Mica didn't seem to either notice or care that Yuri was annoyed.

"Am not." She said quickly. "Besides I look more like my mom." Mica tutted.

"And yet it's all Wolfie inside. You even won't admit that you's like him..."

"I think that you should stay behind while I go help Pinky." Yuri interrupted making Mica roll her eyes.

"Fine." She turned around and pulled out a gun. "HAY EVIL TREES!" She yelled preparing to attack them full force.

Yuri ran towards Franz and as she got closer she noticed that he was in trouble. Since Franz was noticeably weaker than the rest of the Lyoko gang the XANA possessed trees had decided to play with him. In other words the trees had decided to use him as a human ping pong ball. Yuri couldn't help but laugh. Unfortunately that made a tree on her left notice that she was there, and unlike the trees playing with Franz this tree wasn't interested in playing...

* * *

Yuri screamed in Franz's mind that could only mean one thing, trouble. Have you ever heard the saying 'He couldn't fight to save his life'? Well That would be Franz. The trees using him as a human ping pong ball was evidence of that. Except for him you could add something else. 'He couldn't fight to save his life.' Yes that was true but did you ever wonder if it wasn't his life that he was saving?

"Yuri!" He yelled running as fast as he could to the place where her scream had just come from. Not noticing that he was somehow making the Trees get out of his way. He found her with a cut in her side bleeding red blood. Her light brown hair was in a mess going everywhere it could reach. There was a tree with a wooden knife ready to strike and end Yuri's life. "NO!" Franz yelled louder then anything that he had yelled before in his life as he ran in front of Yuri right in-between her and the tree.

* * *

"NO THAT FOOL!" She yelled making XANA aware of her presence. She quickly realized her mistake and deactivated the tower before he could do anything.

"Who are you?" XANA asked trapping her in an electric box. She laughed evilly.

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

* * *

Franz braced for impact, but none came. He opened his eyes to see a normal tree.

"What the…?" He said poking the tree just to make sure that it wouldn't attack him. Yuri moaned. "Yuri." Franz said going over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked taking a strip of his shirt off and wrapping it over her wound.

"Yeah… I'm… OW! … Fine." She said her eyes not leaving him. "Pinky?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here." She said grabbing his face and kissing him fully on the lips.

"Aw." Mica said watching from on top of a nearby tree and wishing that she had popcorn.

* * *

Stella and Jeremy watched as the roots went completely still and not razor sharp.

"Few the guy's must have deactivated the tower." Jeremy said breathing heavily.

"Yep now we just sit and wait for the pretty white bubble to make us go back to before the evil trees attacked." Stella said lying on the ground with her arms around her head.

* * *

"What Just happened?" Yumi asked. "The screen says that the tower deactivated itself."

"It did." Odd said from the computer. "I don't get it either."

"XANA's monsters are leaving." Aelita said. "I'm going to try and see if I can find out anything in the tower."

* * *

"Yes I would like to know." XANA said completely oblivious to the fact that it wasn't a question. The girl rolled her eyes.

"My name is of no concern to you." She said. "but what you want to know is what I am." She smiled a certain symbol flickering in her eyes. "That is one thing I can tell you."

* * *

**And the chapter ends... If any of you have any questions please message me. This chapter was a little choppy but that's because alot of stuff happens in this chapter. Oh and if you wanted Stella's mom to have a big role in this chapter then dont worry she's going to have a big role later... and by big role I mean 'alter the story the way you think of it right now' role. **

**Oh and if you want to know the girl that XANA put in the electric box thingy had the XANA symbol in her eyes... Bye people!**


	11. REXA

**YES THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! Sorry for the long wait but for reasons that I still dont understand my computer erased the document that had this chapter in it. so I had to rewright this chapter and that's what took so long. Oh and I'd just like to say unless something stops me from typeing then I promise to all of you reading this that I will finish this Story! ... even if you stop reading my chapters and please dont do that...**

**okay now that that's out of the way Here's chapter 11!**

"Aelita?" Yumi asked. "Did you find anything?" Aelita looked up from the screen that she was looking at.

"No I didn't." She said pressing one panel that was covered in red lines of text only to have it not move and make a beep noise. "I think there's a virus in the tower though." She inserted a bunch of codes trying to make the lines of red text crossing the screen either stop moving, disappear, or allow her to do something with them.

"How do you know that?" Yumi asked.

"The Text on the screen is red." She said entering the word bunnies in frustration making a picture of two bunnies hitting each other with rubber mallets appear. Aelita tried to make it disappear but got nothing. "The interesting part is I don't think that it was created by XANA."

"What!? Are you sure?"

"No but apparently it has a sense of humor, and a mind of it's own." Aelita tried entering the word Puck and got an animated version of her toy elf added to the picture. "Or XANA has a sense of humor that we didn't know about. But it still doesn't explain why he deactivated the tower." She tried to make the picture go away again as Mr. Puck hit the bunnies with a rubber chicken. Aelita covered her eyes. "I need Jeremy."

* * *

"WHY WON'T THEY LAUNCH A RETURN TRIP!" Stella yelled.

"Relax Stella." Jeremy said. "It's been what five minutes."

"It's been Seven minutes 48 seconds and counting." Stella said crossing her arms. "50 Mississippi, 51 Mississippi, 52 Mississippi…" Jeremy rolled his eyes as Stella continued counting. "54 Mississippi, 55 Mississippi…" Jeremy's phone rang.

"Hello?" He said answering it realizing that he had reception here.

"57 Mississippi…"

"Hi Jeremy." Yumi said on the other end.

"59 Mississippi…"

"Hi Yumi what is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Eight minutes and 1 second…"

"Well uh first you should know that we didn't deactivate the tower…"

"4 Mississippi…"

"Why Is Stella counting?" Yumi asked.

"6 Mississippi…"

"Don't ask." Jeremy said hitting himself on the head.

"8 Mississippi…"

"Wait you didn't deactivate the tower!?" Jeremy asked surprised. Stella stopped counting.

"No it deactivated itself." Yumi said. "Aelita went into the Tower and said that there was a virus inside it and she's not sure if XANA created it."

"How does she know that?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not sure but she wants you to get here ASAP."

"I don't think that's possible right now." Jeremy said looking at the roots that had yet to go away.

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"I'm trapped in a maze of roots." He said. "And I don't think we can get out anytime soon."

"Don't worry Jeremy!" Stella said. "You've got the Amazing Stella with you!"

* * *

Yuri and Franz were still making out with Mica watching. When they finally stopped Franz was blushing a deeper color of Pink than his hair was while Yuri only had a little light pink on her cheeks.

"Uhhhhhhhh…" Was apparently all Franz was able to say right now. Yuri laughed.

"Uh? Your such a dork." She said playfully hitting him on the arm. Franz rubbed it since becaue it was Yuri hitting him... it still hurt, but he was still saying Uh. "Come on Pinks that was our third kiss and your still only able to say Uh?"

"Uhhhhhhhh…" Franz said. His face was still a dark Pink but it was slowly getting lighter and more peach colored. Yuri's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said answering it.

"Yuri?" Yumi said.

"Yep it's me and if you wait a few minutes you'll be able to talk to Franz too."

"HAY I'M HERE!" Mica yelled from on top of her tree branch.

"Yeah my Aunt is here too." She said realizing where her Aunt was and realizing that she'd have to 'talk' to her later.

"Well make sure that she doesn't listen to this because I have to tell you about what just happened on Lyoko." Yumi said as Franz seemed to regain the color in his face.

"Yeah Franz stood right in front of the tree and they just stopped moving what's that about?" Yuri said putting her hand on her side.

"Wait what happened." Yuri had to explain what had happened with the tree. "Now you tell me." Franz leaned in to hear while Mica tried to listen but was pushed aside by Yuri. "Auntie I think that you shouldn't hear this." Mica put on a booboo lip.

"But I wanna hear too."

"Sorry Auntie." Yuri said choosing her words carefully. "This is a private thing only meant for us and our friends."

"Fine." Mica said apparently accepting it but once Yuri turned away she cocked her head to the side and bent her ears just so that they would get the most amount of sound.

"Alright you guy's ready." Yumi said.

"Yep." Yuri and Franz said at the same time. Yumi told them everything that she knew unknowingly telling Mica at the same time.

* * *

"So what are you?" XANA asked the girl in the box.

"Hold on." She said spreading her arms out and making the box disappear. Now that she was in better light you could see her. She wore skimpy clothes and had a necklace with the XANA symbol on it. Her hair was black with red streaks in it and her eyes were different colors the left one was red and the right one was black. Her clothes were also black and red with some gray in them. "My name is REXA." She said bowing toward the place in the room that she thought XANA was in had he been human. "I am your servant Lord XANA." She thought that she had bowed enough and stood up straight. "I am a virus who can appear in human form, and I have decided to serve you." She smiled evilly. "I have no real name but REXA is the name I use as a virus."

"Well REXA I am grateful for your servitude you seem very powerful. Not many things can make my electrical prison disappear at a flick of their arms."

"You will soon come to find that I am no ordinary virus." She said still smiling. "So my lord what have you been planning?"

* * *

Stella sat down and closed her eyes in some sort of yoga pose. Jeremy stared at her for a minute.

"Stella what are you doing?" He finally asked.

"Shush no bugging me!" She said with her eyes still closed. A few more minutes passed. "Huh…" She said opening her eyes and looking at the roots giving them a poke. "Uh huh just as I expected." She said nodding her head.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"I SAID NO BUGGING ME FOUR EYES!" Stella yelled. "I's poking the roots." She said quieter.

"Why?" Jeremy asked confused.

"To see if they are going to break." Stella looked around and noticed something. "Hay Four Eyes?"

"What Stella?"

"Is that a passage over there?" She asked pointing to a place close to the wall where sure enough there was a place that they could crawl through.

"Uh yeah."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Stella yelled going into the tunnel. "Come on Four Eyes!"

"Why did I have to get stuck with her." Jeremy muttered under his breath following Stella.

* * *

"Okay Jeremy and Stella are trapped in a maze of roots and Yuri's injured." Yumi said to Aelita who had given up with the bugged up tower and had stopped pressing the unresponsive screen. "I'm guessing that we should start a return trip."

"Right." Aelita said. "I can't do anything from here so you'll have to do it Yumi." Aelita began telling Yumi what to do and Yumi followed her instructions.

"Alright is that it Aelita?" She asked as she finished the final instructions.

"Yes that should do it just press the enter button."

"Right." Yumi said pressing the enter button and preparing for the return trip. Nothing happened. "What? Aelita nothing happened?" She said looking at the screen to make sure that she hadn't done anything wrong.

"You sure that you followed all the instructions?" Aelita asked.

"As far as I can tell."

"Alright devirtualize me and I'll check it." Aelita said.

"Right." Yumi said putting in the necessary codes. "Devirtualize Aelita." She said pressing the enter button. Nothing happened again but an exclamation sign appeared on the screen. "Aelita!" Yumi said trying to make sure that her friend was still there.

"What Yumi?" Aelita said. Yumi sighed.

"The devirtualization process isn't working and an exclamation mark appeared on the screen."

"What? Yumi call Yuri again and see if they can come see if something is wrong with the supercomputer."

* * *

Yuri watched as her Aunt got Franz to get back to his normal color by telling some story from when he was little. Franz had tried to chase Mica around the forest but Mica was way to fast for him and had worn Franz out. She had decided to lean against a tree and had almost fallen asleep when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked answering it.

"Yuri there's something wrong with the supercomputer. Can you and Franz get here as fast as possible?"

"Yeah sure." She said forgetting to ask what was wrong with it. "PINKY WE HAVE TO GET TO THE FACTORY!" she yelled probably startling Franz.

"Why?" He said going over to her.

"Cause." She said.

"Can I go?" Mica asked somehow getting on the branch over Yuri.

"Can my Aunt go?" Yuri asked Yumi.

"I don't know just get over here!" Yumi yelled hanging up.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of her bed this morning." Yuri said putting away her phone. "Come on Pinks." She said heading towards the Factory and grabbing his arm. Mica followed them all the while texting someone on her phone.

Yuri moved her hand that wasn't grabbing Franz to the place where she knew she was hurt. Making sure that no one else was watching she made a bolt of yellow energy enter it. Though you couldn't see it through the piece of fabric that Franz had put there, it was like time in that part of her body began to fast forward and her wound healed itself in a matter of minutes instead of weeks. Mica looked up from her phone for a second and saw the bolt and knew she wasn't the only person hiding something.

* * *

Yumi was pacing and trying to figure out if she could do anything. She knew that the computer was way too advanced for her, but she had to do something. Talking to Aelita had only told her that Aelita felt as useless as her and talking to Odd and Ulrich had only told her that Ulrich was bored and Odd thought that they should make a giant robot baby so it could play with XANA's blocks. Which if you thought about it long enough only told you that Odd has weird thoughts and that he was also bored.

This continued for a while until the sound of the elevator brought Yumi out of her thoughts. Out of it stepped Yuri, Franz, and someone who Yumi guessed was Yuri's Aunt.

"It took you a while." Yuri said for lack of anything else to say. Yuri muttered something about 'Not my fault Franz is slow.'

"So what's wrong with the computer?" Franz asked ignoring Yuri.

"We can't seem to do anything on the computer here or on the computer." Yumi explained eyeing Mica suspiciously and not trusting her enough to say Lyoko. Mica ignored her and sat down looking at the room looking surprised. "And when we put in anything it doesn't do what it's supposed to."

"Did you check the system for bugs?" Franz asked going over to the screen and sitting in the chair.

"Well Aelita is on the computer and she thinks that there's a virus either a new one or something created by XANA but no we haven't been able to do anything." Franz started typing something into the computer and only got an exclamation point.

"Okay lets try this another way." He said typing in something else but getting the same result. "Darn this is a good virus…. Well at least it is one." He typed something else as Yuri tried to figure out what he was doing. "Okay I think that…" Franz got out of the chair and began doing something with the wires on the ground. "If this goes here then…" As he worked the hologram of Lyoko disappeared for a second and was replaced by a hologram of something so fogy that you couldn't see exactly what it was. He went back to the chair and typed in something else that got a plus sign on the computer screen. "Gotcha."

He turned to Yuri and Yumi who both had the same confused expression. "Okay, There is a virus and it is constructed extremely well but everything has a weakness in case the person or thing that created it needs to shut it down." They still looked confused. "Well I found a way to get to the week spot but the only way to get to it is to hit it directly with a weapon. Whoever or whatever created it must have known that we can get to Lyoko so they created this in a sort of another virtual world." They looked even more confused. Mica just listened in to their conversation while poking the hologram just to see what would happen.

"You mean like one of XANA's replicas?" Yumi asked.

"So it created it on another computer?" Yuri said at the same time as Yumi.

Franz thought for a moment on how to explain this to them. "It's kind of like the layers of a cake. The icing is the top layer where we are the first layer is the new virtual world and the bottom layer is where Lyoko is." They seemed to get it now but Yuri had that look on her face that said 'He's hungry.'

"So it's like a world between worlds." Yumi asked.

"Yes and No." Franz said walking around in circles. "You guys would always go through this world to get to Lyoko but it's only now that something has created something in it." Franz looked at Yuri. "And yes Yuri I am Hungry."

"Wait is this the place that Jeremy was trapped in?"

"What?" Franz said. "I don't know about that but it probably is."

"So are we going to go there?" Yuri asked.

"Can I go?" Mica asked but everyone ignored her.

"No! It's too dangerous." Franz said clearly not wanting Yuri to go.

"But the virus is trapping the others on Lyoko right now and making it so we can't do anything." Yuri said crossing her arms. "What if XANA attacks right now. We'd have no way to stop him. Fine Aelita's on Lyoko, but if someone gets devirtualized then they're stuck there for good." She stared at Franz. "Besides I think I can handle it. We can handle it." She added remembering Yumi and pointing at her to show who she was talking about. "I'm a fighter and Yumi is a Lyoko warrior. I may not remember my first time on Lyoko but I must have been good. Like it or not we're the other's only hope right now." Franz stared at her for a minute as she took a minute to catch her breath. He knew that she was determined to protect the others and when she made up her mind nothing could stop her. It also didn't help that she was right and he couldn't come up with anything to change her mind.

"Wow she even makes speeches like Wolfie." Mica muttered since she was bored with the hologram and wanted to do something other than think random things in her head.

"Alright I guess you have to go," Franz said giving up, "but still there is no ground there unless you can fly I don't think you can make it."

"There are the vehicles." Yumi said. "They can fly."

"Okay do you know the code to make those?" He asked.

"Uh…no." Yumi said slowly. Franz looked disappointed. "But Aelita does! Why don't you ask her?"

"I cant I had to disconnect the wire connecting the headset to Lyoko so I could see if you could even get to this new world."

"What!" Yumi yelled. "Don't you think that they need to know what is going on!"

"Yes they do but right now this virus is blocking us from doing anything involving Lyoko right now. I may need to talk to Aelita but if I connect back with Lyoko then we might be blocked from connecting with this new world again." Yumi still looked mad. "Let's not forget we need to destroy this virus to get the others out of Lyoko." Yumi sighed both to calm herself down and to admit that he was right.

"Alright, If we cant talk to Aelita then you could at least call Jeremy or you could use his instruction manual." She said picking up a battered handmade book. "If you can figure out where the codes are." Franz took the book opened it and decided that he'd have better luck trying to contact Aelita.

"Right," Franz said using the computer to call Jeremy. "Jeremy?"

"What?" Jeremy said panting clearly exhausted. "Yes Stella I know that it's a Pointy root." He said talking to Stella on the other end.

"Well we need to make the vehicles."

"Why?" He asked. They had to explain everything to him. "Wait so there's another virtual world?"

"Yeah, and it doesn't have a ground so we need the vehicles." Franz said.

"Alright." Jeremy told Franz the codes to make the vehicles and he wrote them down on the back of Jeremy's instruction manual with Yuri's pencil. "Oh and guy's when you get there. If it's really foggy and white that's where I was."

"Okay Jeremy." Yumi said talking into the headpiece that Franz had.

"Alright Yumi and Yuri get into the scanners and I'll program the vehicles under you." Franz said. Yumi and Yuri nodded and got into the elevator. "At least I hope so." Franz added as soon as he heard the elevator go down.

Yumi and Yuri each got into different scanners. Yuri was checking to make sure that there wasn't a specter that would posses her as soon as she got into the scanner.

"Would you relax." Yumi said as Yuri jumped at nothing for the third time. "Each of XANA's attacks only happens once."

"Oh… Okay." Yuri said calming down.

"Alright guys are you in the scanners?" Franz said from above.

"Yes."

"Good alright I'll virtualize you and you should land on the overwing or the overboard or the overbike."

"Why did you virtualize all three of them?" Yuri asked.

"Well I'm not sure which one you'll land on." Franz said sounding nervous. "Or if you'll even land on one. Anyway I'll try my best. What's the code for virtualization again?" They could hear the shifting of pages as Franz checked the code again. "Right okay here it goes." The doors to the scanners closed as Franz entered the virtualization code.

* * *

"For the millionth time Stella I know that it's a pointy root!" Jeremy said as Stella pointed out that the root in front of her had spikes on it again. They were still in the sewers and were stuck since the passage had lead them to a dead end and the only way to get any further was to jump into the sewer water and neither of them wanted to do that. It was almost like XANA had actually made a maze of roots just to test them.

"Sorry." Stella said looking at the root for some reason. "I just have a feeling that it's important." Stella poked it trying to figure out why it was important. "And when I have a feeling that something's important then it usually is." Jeremy just sighed and hit his head against a root.

* * *

Yuri and Yumi's virtual forms began to materialize in a white fog. Once they were fully there Yumi prepared for the usual drop but to her surprise there was no drop. For some reason they were floating. Yuri was spinning around in circles looking at her Lyoko form for the first time and enjoying the weightlessness.

"Hay look Pinky I can fly!" Yuri said teasing Franz.

"Don't be silly were just floating in mid air. Why am I saying that like it's normal for that to happen?" Yumi said.

"Your floating? I um… I don't think that's supposed to happen. It could be since there is no land there is also no gravity." Franz said since he had no idea what he was doing or what was going on.

"Well that's nice. So how are we supposed to get anywhere?" Yumi said hiding the fact that she was angry.

"Try swimming." Franz suggested.

"I already tried." Yuri said still spinning. "I managed to go around in circles though. I think that it's kinda like space if you don't get a push or hold on to something you get stuck in the middle of nowhere." She tried to stop spinning. "Or get stuck spinning."

"Well how about I push you and you push me?" Yumi suggested.

"Then we get stuck going whatever direction we're pushed in." She said shaking her head yet still spinning.

"While you guys try to figure out a way to get unstuck… why don't you just grab onto one of the vehicles and let them pull you?" Franz said teasingly.

"Oh right." Yuri said seeing the overbike below her and stretching out her arms trying to grab the handles. She grabbed them and pulled herself onto it.

"Hay Yuri how'd you start spinning?" Yumi asked.

"I grabbed my legs and pulled." Yuri said trying to figure out how to make her ride go. Yumi did what Yuri said and started spinning trying to grab the overwing. Once she was on it Yuri had figured out how to make her ride go and was already ahead of Yumi.

"Hay Franz which way are we supposed to go?" Yumi asked.

"Lets see I think that Yuri has the right idea. Just head the way that she's in."

"Okay." Yumi said heading that way.

* * *

"Stella can I ask you something?" Jeremy asked.

"Well you just did so why not." Stella said shrugging still looking at the pointy root.

"Earlier when you were on Lyoko you sort of blanked out and said a riddle in a strange voice, but afterwards you didn't remember it. Do you know what that was?" Stella thought for a moment before answering.

"I'm not sure but I've done it before except on earth. I can't remember doing it but other people have told me that I have. Yuri does weird things too it's like a superpower that we've kept secret between the three of us." Stella said still looking at the root.

"So why did you decide to tell me?" Jeremy asked.

"Because you told us your secret it's only fair to tell you ours." Jeremy was shocked it was the first smart thing that he had ever heard Stella say. You could say that he was impressed. "Now why is this root important?" Stella said completely ruining the moment.

* * *

"Pinky is that it?" Yuri asked seeing a black thing in the fog.

"Yeah that's it. What does it look like?" Franz asked.

"Give me a minute." She said getting closer so she could see it better. It was huge. It looked like a giant worm bigger around than ten towers all put together. "It's huge It kind of looks like a worm but it's huge!" Yuri said in awe about the size of it. Yumi was more amazed by something on the side of it.

"Yuri come look at this." She said pointing to a white marking on the side. Yuri glided over and saw a circle with two rings inside it and a dot in the middle, but around the outside there weren't the usual three lines on one side and one line on the other. There were a total of ten lines going all the way around all connected at one end by another circle. "That's not XANA's eye!" Yumi said sounding worried.

"Try hitting it." Franz suggested. Yuri nodded and hit it with one of her knives nothing happened except that the worm noticed their presence and turned to show them it's mouth full of rotating spikes.

"Big mouth." Yuri said pointing. "Franz where's this weak point you were talking about so we can destroy this thing before it eats us!"

"Well it's in that thing's mouth." Franz said.

"What!" Yuri yelled looking at the spinning spikes. "Uh… Okay I'll try." She said grabbing one of her knives and forcing herself forward. Once she got close enough she threw the knife straight into the worms mouth.

In the worms mouth she could see another one of the strange symbols. Her knife was heading straight for it and it looked like it would hit the center of it. It was about a foot away from the symbol when it got crushed by a blade in the back that hit it with two gigantic blades that moved like real teeth up and down.

"Pinky I don't think that even whatever created this monster could hit that thing." Yuri said going back to where Yumi was and looking like she was going to be sick leaning over the handlebars of the overbike.

"I beg to differ." A female voice said from the sky. Yuri and Yumi looked on, as REXA appeared. This time she was wearing some sort of black robe that looked like it was made out of smoke. She went down and petted the Worm on what they guessed was it's head. "It actually would be quite simple for me. You just don't have the right equipment or the guts to hit it." She laughed. "My pet was designed so you couldn't get rid of it. There's no way that anyone in your little group could hit my symbol in the back of its mouth."

"Who are you?!" Yumi yelled at her. "What are you?!" She laughed again.

"I am a virus like your opponent XANA except I am more advanced than him." She smiled evilly. "I am the queen of this realm. My name is REXA, and I'm your opponent now." She laughed and it seemed to come from everywhere and bounce off everything gradually getting louder. "Now my pet attack!" She commanded and the beast roared as it followed it's master's order heading toward Yumi and Yuri as they both prepared for the attack pulling out their weapons.

* * *

**End of chapter! Okay I really hope that the next chapter wont take this long to write. Oh and you should know that the stuff about weightlessness are actual facts that I learned from space books, TV, and that one movie I watched... dont know how reliable they are but... **

**Oh and just so you know Stella and Yuri's 'powers' are verry important to the story. partialy because Mica didnt know about them and she and Stella are verry close. **

**Okay that's it for this chapter if you dont understand something or have any questions dont be afraid to PM me or write it in a review. Okay Bye until sometime not two weeks from now hopefully!**


	12. Noodles and nerd fights

****

Okay I know that in almost every chapter I give some excuse for it takeing a long time to finish a chapter. So in this chapter I just want to say that I have other things to do and cant sit at the computer all day writing a story... I wish I could but I cant :( .

**Anyway on to the chapter! **

* * *

"Alright." Yumi said still looking at the giant worm heading towards them. "We're about to face a giant worm with one weak spot that we can't reach, and all we have to fight with are knives and metal fans. Any ideas?" She asked Yuri who was also looking at the beast.

"Just one. Run!" She said putting her knives away and turning the overbike around and going away from the monster as fast as she could. REXA just laughed watching with amusement. Yumi realized what her companion had done followed her soon catching up to her.

"What's wrong Yuri you afraid?" Yumi said looking at her.

"Yes." She said simply not looking at Yumi and checking to see where the worm was. "It's a giant worm that is going to eat us with giant rotating blades. That's one of my worst nightmares."

"You've dreamed about this before?"

"Yes. Except in my dream I didn't run away and I got eaten!" She said emphasizing the word eaten.

"Come on Yuri the only way to get over your fears is to face them."

"Don't you think I know that!" Yuri yelled offended. "I grew up knowing that. But right now we're outmatched and I think it's better to run away and come up with a plan than to stay were you are and get eaten!" Yuri yelled again emphasizing eaten. Yumi looked taken aback.

"Alright so what's your plan?" Yumi asked.

"Don't have one."

* * *

Stella was still staring at the 'pointy' root. Jeremy had gotten so bored that he fell asleep and was currently curled up into a ball with his back to a wall made out of roots and was muttering something to do with Aelita. About the fifth time that she heard Aelita Stella stopped staring at the root for a second to roll her eyes then returned to what she was doing.

"I just know that it's important." She said quiet enough not to wake Jeremy. "And my feelings have never lied to me before." She stopped staring at the root and scratched her head. "Come on feelings just tell me why this root's important." She said talking to her stomach. Stella looked at the root again. "Pointy root, pointy root." She said trying to concentrate on the root as she closed her eyes. "Oh look noodles." She said with her eyes still closed. "No don't think about noodles. Concentrate on the pointy root. Hay noodles is trying to pull my rope away. Wait that's not a rope that's the pointy root. Hay where did noodles go? Here doggy doggy." She began to search with her hands with her eyes still closed and ran into the wall of roots. She opened her eyes realizing where she was and she was no where near her dog. "Oh." She stopped doing anything for a moment and listened to the silence. Stella didn't like silence but it was good for thinking. She hummed as she thought. "I GOT IT!" She yelled not bothering to be silent and waking Jeremy with a start.

"What? What happened? What?" Jeremy said looking around and seeing a proud Stella.

"I figured it out." She said grinning from ear to ear and going over to the pointy root.

"Figured what out?" Jeremy said rubbing his head still half asleep.

"Why the root was important." She said looking at him. "Noodles told me in my head."

"What noodles?" Jeremy asked confused. "Can I eat them I'm hungry?"

"You can't eat my dog!" She yelled. "Anyways I thinks I've gotta pull on it." She said grabbing the root and pulling. Nothing happened.

"That's not going to…" but Jeremy stopped talking as a whole bunch of roots fell down in front of Stella creating another passageway. "Uh…" Stella smirked.

"Not going to what?" She said already heading down the passage. "Are you going to just sit there or are you going to see where this thing goes?" She said looking back at Jeremy.

"O-okay…" Jeremy said quietly apparently stunned at what had just happened and followed Stella. "Stella I've got another question." He said once he got over his shock.

"What?"

"Why did you name your dog noodles?" Stella had to think for a moment.

"Because when I brought him home the first thing he ate was my brother's bowl of noodles." She laughed. "He jumped onto the table and ate the whole thing while Seth (Stella's brother) was in the bathroom. Then he left before my brother came back and Seth thought that the noodle fairy had taken his noodles away because he had been bad and dishonored the noodles." She laughed again this time Jeremy joined her.

"How old was he five?"

"No at that time he was in college." She said. "And he still actually believes that there's a noodle fairy. He even has a shrine in his closet to appease it." Jeremy didn't say anything for a minute. "He even got Carrot and Adele to believe in it and they bring sauce to it every Thursday."

"Wait a minute you've got a sister named Carrot?" Jeremy said thinking about how weird it would be to be named after a vegetable.

"No we just call her that her real name's Carol."

"So why do you call her Carrot?"

"Her hair is orange and she always wears green plus she loves carrots. I have no idea why though." Stella shrugged and kept on going as Jeremy stopped.

"Her family's weird." He finally decided as he went on moving.

* * *

"Ulrich can we…?" Odd began to ask.

"Whatever it is no." Ulrich said as he lay on the ground.

"But I'm bored." Odd wined.

"So am I but I'm still not going to do whatever you came up with." Ulrich said staring at the sky even though there was nothing to look at.

"Come on."

"No." Ulrich said trying to end the conversation.

"Why don't we talk about something then?" Odd suggested.

"Alright. Can you think of anything?" Ulrich said sitting up and looking at Odd. Odd had to think for a while since they had already talked about anything that he could think of.

"Uh…" Odd said still thinking. "No. Man I'm bored. Hay maybe we can talk about how bored we are." Odd joked.

"Pass." Ulrich said laying back down.

"Right now I think I'd prefer a XANA attack to this." Odd said. He began to walk toward the tower. "I'm going to see what Aelita is doing." Odd walked forward and hit the tower. "What the?" Odd said feeling the base of the tower. "Ulrich the tower wont let me in." Ulrich got up.

"Really let me try." Ulrich walked to the tower and put his hand out trying to get into the tower but got the same result as Odd. "Odd are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If your thinking that we should attack the tower than yes."

"No." Ulrich said shaking his head. "I was thinking that if we can't get in than maybe Aelita can't get out." Both boys heard a sound behind them and turned to see a crabbe and two megatanks getting ready to fire at them. "Odd." Ulrich said as he pulled out his swords.

"Yeah." Odd got ready to fire.

"I think you just got what you wanted." The megatanks fired and the two boys dodged and hid behind a rock nearby.

"So what should we do?" Ulrich asked.

"I think we should attack them." Odd said coming out from behind the rock. "BANZAI!"

"Odd!" Ulrich yelled but Odd didn't hear him and headed toward the Crabbe. Odd dodged the lasers as he ran at it on all fours. He stood up on two legs as he fired three laser arrows. They all missed, but the Crabbe's laser didn't. It hit Odd's leg and Odd felt something strange as it hit. Not because he hadn't felt it before but because he had never felt it on Lyoko. It hurt.

Odd realized that something must be wrong and went back to the rock that Ulrich was still hiding behind.

"What's wrong I thought you were going to attack them?" Ulrich said. "It's not like you to retreat after you got hit by one laser."

"Hay I didn't retreat I just felt that something was wrong." Odd said as he held the part that the laser hit. "When the laser hit my leg it hurt. I know that that's not a good sign."

"What? That's not normal usually we just loose a couple of life points." Ulrich said.

"Wow smart guy did you figure that out on your own." Odd said.

"Hay I wasn't the one who charged into a group of monsters and got his leg hurt."

"Whatever. So what should we do. I don't think it would be a good idea to get hit again especially by one of those megatanks." Odd said looking over the top of the rock to make sure that the monsters hadn't followed him. Instead they were attacking the tower. "Ulrich there attacking the tower that Aelita's in!"

"What?" Ulrich looked over the rock.

"I don't think that's a good thing either." Odd said.

"Alright I don't know what they are doing but it can't be good." Ulrich said apparently ignoring Odd. "But whatever it is we have to stop them." He said pulling out both of his swords.

* * *

"YES WERE OUT!" Stella shouted as her passage led them back to the sewers and out of the maze of roots. "Who's good!" She said gloating. "I told you Four Eyes! I told you the root was important!"

"Yeah yeah." Jeremy said brushing off imaginary dust.

"Your just embarrassed that I was right." Stella said.

"Lets just get to the factory." Jeremy said ignoring Stella and walking forward. Stella soon followed him humming something and dancing around in circles all the way to the end of the tunnel.

* * *

"Alright it's been almost a half hour already." Yumi said. "Can you think of anything?"

"No you?" Yuri said checking to see where the monster was again and noticed that REXA had vanished.

"If I thought of something then I wouldn't be asking you if you thought of something." Yumi said annoyed.

"Whatever. Franz, can you think of anything?" Yuri said ignoring Yumi and looking at what she thought was the sky.

"No." Franz's voice said from no apparent source.

"Well this is just great." Yuri said holding her head with her hand. "Is my aunt still there?" She asked Franz.

"Yeah why?"

"Ask her what we should do."

"What!" Yumi yelled. "Are you crazy! She has nothing to do with Lyoko! In fact you should be happy your even here! Plus she's crazy if you haven't noticed!" That was it for Yuri.

"Look she's good at figuring out things even if her solutions are a bit strange!" Yuri yelled as loud if not louder than Yumi. "Anyway it couldn't hurt."

"All she said was Froggy." Franz said sounding confused.

"What? Frogs eat bugs!" Mica yelled in the background.

* * *

REXA materialized from a cloud of smoke in XANA's headquarters.

"They have yet to do anything lord XANA." She reported. "In fact they started running away from my pet."

"Good." XANA said. "and I have sent my servants after the humans on Lyoko. They should be destroyed soon." REXA sighed knowing more than she let on already planning what to do when this plan failed.

Jeremy and Stella ran into the computer lab as soon as the elevator opened. The first thing Stella noticed was that her mom was there. Jeremy only saw that there was someone there that shouldn't have been.

"Who's this and why is she here?" He asked Franz pointing at Mica. Franz was about to respond when…

"MOMMY!" Stella yelled hugging her mom.

"That answer your question?"

"But why is she here?"

"She followed us and me and Yuri both know that we could never stop her when she's curious." Franz said then continued in a whisper. "Besides we can always do a return trip and she wont remember a thing."

"But I thought that wasn't working." Jeremy said also whispering.

"Ah we'll fix it." Franz said looking at the screen.

"So how's it going over here?" Jeremy said voice going to it's normal volume.

"Well Yuri and Yumi are being chased by a giant mechanical worm and it's creator who calls herself REXA. They have no idea how to defeat them and I don't know how things are going on Lyoko." Franz said summarizing the situation.

"Wait so there's another virus like XANA?" Jeremy said confused as Stella and Mica stopped their random conversation to watch them and listen.

"Yeah and I'm guessing that she's on XANA's side."

"Speaking of XANA I want to check what's going on in Lyoko." Jeremy said trying to hide that he just wanted to talk to Aelita.

"He just wants to talk to his girlfriend." Stella said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Franz said. "If we connect back to Lyoko then we might not be able to get back to were we are connected to now."

"What!" Jeremy yelled. "If we're not connected to Lyoko and someone's devirtualized then they could vanish forever!"

"If we don't get rid of the virus and they are devirtualized they will vanish forever!" Franz yelled standing up and taking off the headpiece.

"Nerd fight!" Stella yelled seeing that Franz and Jeremy were both mad at each other.

"We might lose Aelita!" Jeremy yelled.

"We might lose Yuri!" Franz yelled back.

Franz and Jeremy started yelling at each other at the same time so no one could understand what they were saying. Eventually Franz jumped on Jeremy and they started actually fighting.

"Nerd fight!" Stella and Mica started chanting as they watched the two boys fight.

* * *

"Well isn't that nice." Yuri said sarcastically after hearing Stella and Mica chanting Nerd fight. "The two smart people are pounding the other ones guts out while were here stuck in this situation with no idea how to get out." Suddenly Yuri thought of something and it showed on her face.

"Got an idea?" Yumi said looking at her.

"Guts…" She said quietly. Yumi just looked at her confused "Haven't got the guts to…" Yuri looked at the monster and saw that the blades only hit each other on a steady beat. "If I time it right then I should be able to hit the symbol." She said louder. "But I need speed." She muttered. "I've got it!" she said louder looking at Yumi.

"Got what?" Yumi said still confused.

"The answer. You need speed and timing to hit the symbol." She started climbing onto the front of the overbike. "So if I push off of this thing with all of my strength at the right time then I should be able to go straight through those blades and hit the symbol with my knife. That's why she said we lack guts the only way to do it is to risk getting devirtualized." She used the weightlessness of the area so she was perched like a frog on the front of the overbike ready to kick off.

"You cant do that your not even sure if it will work."

"I know, but what's life without taking some risks." Yuri said repeating the phrase that her uncle often said. "Wish me luck." She said gathering up her strength and her courage as she kicked as hard as she could knife in hand. She rocketed forward through the worms mouth and over the spinning blades. She looked forward at the blades at the back of the mouth which were just opening.

It took only a few seconds but for Yuri it seemed like forever. She went through the opening just in time and hit the Symbol with her knife. She put her legs against the back ready to kick off, but as she did so, she was shocked by electricity coming through her knife. She blacked out and was left floating still clinging onto the knife while Yumi had no idea if Yuri succeeded or not.

For Yuri it felt like a million memories passed in front of her eyes in a few seconds. She saw her parents laughing as she fell off a ball. Then it was Stella's mom giving a baby Stella a flower. Then Franz's dad doing something on the computer as Franz played outside. The Strangest thing was that these memories wernt her's and when she saw Franz's dad on the computer, it was like she was looking at him from the computer. She couldn't help but look at these memories. In Fact it was almost like they were trying to tell her something something important, but for some reason she couldn't understand what it was saying.

* * *

REXA held her head like she had a headache as she saw the same things that Yuri saw flash before her eyes. 'No.' she thought. 'I have to stop this. That brat cant see...' But it was to late for that it seemed since REXA had no control of whatever was happening.

* * *

Franz and Jeremy were still fighting, but Stella had gotten bored with it after a few minutes and decided to look at the computer since no one else was. Mica however seemed to be enjoying this very much. Stella put the headpiece on.

"Hello testing testing 1, 2, pi."

"Stella?" Yumi said.

"The one and only. So what's up?"

"Yuri went into the worms mouth and the worm stopped moving but Yuri hasn't come out." Yumi sounded worried. "Do you see her on the screen or is she in the scanners." Stella looked at the screen but couldn't tell what anything on it meant.

"Well she didn't come back here,and... Um... One minute." She went over to the fighting boys and looked at them for a minute. "Yuri went poof!" She yelled making the two boys stop fighting. One because he didn't understand what she just said and the other because he understood what Stella had just said.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"Yuri went into the worms mouth and didn't come back." Stella said. "And she's not in the scanners."

"What!" Both boys yelled as they ran towards the computer. Franz got there first and sat in the chair.

"Yuri? Yuri?" Franz said into the headpiece. Mica went over to look at the screen knowing what would happen if anything happened to her brother's daughter while she was around. "Yuri can you hear me?"

"I cant see her on the screen." Jeremy said. "If she's there then the worm's dot is hiding her."

"Oh no." Franz said. "She's vanished. That's not good. That's not good." Franz got up from the chair and started pacing.

* * *

Yuri slowly stopped seeing memories and began to realize what they meant. They were all of her family and Franz's family, and they were all from the point of view of something electronic. For some reason REXA was spying on them. She didn't know how she knew it was REXA but she knew it. As the memories stopped coming she realized where she was and she could hear Franz saying 'That's not good' over and over again.

* * *

REXA Soon realized that her memories stopped coming. She didn't know how that girl had made her memories spill out like that but she would make sure that it didn't happen again.

"Lord XANA." She said. "They have defeated my pet."

"I will tell my servants to hurry and destroy the others."

* * *

Ulrich had just destroyed the first megatank and neither of them had any idea how many life points they had. A few seconds later Odd destroyed the Crabbe.

"Hay Ulrich!" Odd yelled looking at the last monster. "Ready for hay it's us!"

"Sure." Ulrich said running toward the megatank and stopped standing in front of it. The megatank opened ready to fire, but Odd jumped on top of it forcing it to roll so it's eye was in front of him. Odd fired a laser arrow at the eye and jumped off of the tank before it exploded.

* * *

"NO!" XANA yelled. "They destroyed my servants." REXA only smiled knowing that this was going to happen.

"Lord XANA?" She said. "I think I know of a way to defeat them."

* * *

:We were to busy fighting to notice that our friends needed us." Jeremy said his head down. "I think that we should agree to not do that ever again." He said looking at Franz who nodded.

"Alright promise?" he said holding out his hand toward Jeremy.

"Promise." Jeremy said shaking Franz's hand.

"Hay guy's." Yuri said. "Now that you agree that you shouldn't fight anymore can you get us out of here?"

"Alright Yuri." Jeremy said typeing in the devirtualization codes clearly not paying attention to what he was doing or who had just said that.

"Wait Yuri?" Franz said looking at the screen. "Your Okay."

"Yeah I'm fine." Yuri said. "But the monster isn't. I don't think it'll bother us anymore." Franz let out a sigh of relief. Jeremy devirtualized Yuri and Yumi and Franz connected them back with Lyoko.

* * *

"Interesting." XANA said after hearing REXA's plan. "Are you sure that this will work?"

"Positive." REXA said smiling evilly.

* * *

Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich stepped out of the scanners to see Yuri and Yumi waiting for them.

"It's okay Einstein." Yuri said. "They're all here in one piece. Including your girlfriend."

"She's not... well not tecnicaly... uh... just get up here." Jeremy said and even though none of them could see him they all knew that he was blushing. Yuri smiled as they went into the elevator and went to the computer lab.

"Okay I think that after that bug was destroyed that there wont be as many problems with Lyoko." Jeremy said refuseing to look at any of them since he was still blushing. "So I think that the return to the past will work." He started entering codes and once he was finished he held his finger over the enter button. "but incase it dosen't... Mrs. Bella?"

"Call me Mica." Mica said balanceing a pencil on her nose.

"Alright Mica, I want you to promise you wont tell anyone about Lyoko." Mica looked at him catching the pencil in her hand as it fell.

"Okay, I wont talk to anyone about Lyoko unless they already know about it's existance." She said with a straight face all the while staring at his eyes. "That good enough?" Jeremy nodded.

"Alright." Jeremy hit the enter button. "Return to the past now!" a white bubble engulfed them as they traveled back in time.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of this chapter! NOW ON TO THE QUESTIONS ABOUT NEXT CHAPTER! THAT YOU MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT!**

**What is REXA's plan?**

**How did Yuri know Jeremy's nickname when no one has said it around her? (Actually she said it before in chapter 9 after the fifth line and the sixth paragraph down when she was half asleep.)**

**Why was REXA spying on Yuri and Franz's families?**

**Why did Mica reword her promise?**

**Why does Stella's brother believe in a noodle fairy? (I like the noodle fairy... I started laughing when I wrote it)**

**Well that's all I can think of so bye until the next chapter!**


	13. Answers make more confusion

**Another chapter! Lucky number 13 too! **

**Well this chapter is deffinetly more interesting than the last one. And yes I do think that the last chapter was a fill in. But this one isnt. It also has a few things that are really important. **

* * *

They were at breakfast.

"Alright I think it's finally talked" Aelita said looking at Franz Yumi and Stella. Yuri was staring at something in the distance not paying attention as Stella devoured her food. Franz was the only one of the three actually paying attention to what the other's were saying.

"Alright we'll meet at the factory later and discuss it in a private place." Franz said nodding. "but right now we have to meet Stella's mom." He got up nudging Yuri who was suddenly brought back to earth.

"Lets go!" Stella yelled running out the front doors.

"Stella wait up!" Yuri said running after her with Franz. As they opened the front doors they heard Stella and Mica greeting each other.

"Mommy!" Stella yelled.

"Stellie!" Mica yelled in response hugging Stella tightly.

* * *

"Okay so what are we going to talk about?" Yuri asked getting into a comfortable position on the factory floor.

"I hadn't really thought about that." Aelita said looking at them.

"Oh I have an Idea!" Odd said.

"Well what is it?" Yumi asked.

"How did you guy's meet Franz?" He said pointing at Yuri and Stella who where sitting next to each other. They looked at each other for a minute before either of them spoke.

"Well I met him first." Yuri said. "Then Stella met him when I introduced them."

"So how did you guy's meet?" Jeremy asked now interested.

"Well…" Yuri said. "I met Franz at this playground by our houses when we were little…"  
"_Pink boy. Pink boy." They were taunting him over and over again, nearly all of the kids in the playground. None of them cared that he was hurt or covered in dirt or the fact that his dad might kill him for getting his white shirt dirty. No he was a freak to them, to be mocked because he was different, because his own father ignored him. To be left alone, all alone, no one wanted to be friends with the freak boy with pink hair._

"_Hay get away from him!" A brown haired girl yelled standing in front of him. _

"_What ya gonna do about it tomboy?" One of the boys in the crowd said causing the rest of them to laugh and taunt her too. _

"_Boy girl boy girl."_

"_You gonna marry the freak boy Jappy?"_

"_It's a perfect match a tomboy and a girly man." They taunted her but she still wouldn't move._

"_You all think you're so great, so tuff that you can pick on the week." She said glaring at them. "Well my daddy taught me the meaning of strength and it sure isn't what you're doing. In fact, what your doing would be anti strength. Attacking the week for the only reason that they're different. Does it hurt you that his hair is pink!" She said now talking louder. "No? Then why do you hurt him for it?" She spat on the ground at their feet. "People like you make me sick." _

"_Your daddy taught you huh?" Some brave boy said. "Isn't he that guy with the crutch"_

"_Yeah and he's dumb too."_

"_He couldn't even pass high school." All their taunting did was made her mad. _

"_You had better leave." She said taking off her black jacket that she always wore even in days like this when it was hot out._

"_Oh we're so scared." Some boy said making them all laugh. "One of you against all of us."_

"_Well I warned you." She said tying her jacket around her waist and her hair up in a ponytail. "Now you're going to pay." It took barely a second before she attacked and took down the biggest one there, until a second ago the bully of the playground. "Okay who's next." She said as the bully ran away screaming for his mommy. They all ran screaming. "No one, good." She walked over to the boy sitting on the ground. "Hay, my name's Yuri." She offered him a hand to help him up. _

"_Franz thanks for…"_

"_It was nothing. I mean," She laughed. "Us freaks have to stick together huh."  
_"… and then it was almost impossible to separate us." Yuri finished. "The strangest thing was that apparently our parents knew each other when they were kids." She shrugged. "Go figure."

"So what happened when you met Stella?" Jeremy asked looking at Franz knowing how weird Stella was. Franz shrugged.

"She jumped on me yelling 'Hi Pinky' at the top of her lungs when I was at Yuri's house." Franz said calmly. "Since then she's been following us around like a lost puppy dog."

"I am not a lost puppy!" Stella yelled after hearing this, sitting strait up and glaring at Franz who just smiled.

"Anymore questions?" Yuri asked deciding not to comment at anything Franz and Stella were doing.

"Yeah." Ulrich said. "You said that you dad taught you how to fight. How good is he exactly?" Yuri smirked.

"He's better than me that's for sure. I can't beat him even when I have an unfair advantage."

"So how good are you?" He asked. Yuri stood up.

"Well I can show you now if you want to spar." Ulrich nodded and they walked off to a place away from the others. Franz followed them trying not to blurt out who he thought would win since he still wanted to watch the match.

"I wanna watch this." Stella said getting up to follow them, but was stopped by Jeremy.

"One minute Stella, I just remembered something I wanted to ask you." He said.

"Well what is it?" Stella said crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side.

"When we were trapped in the root maze you mentioned that you have powers. What are they?" Now everyone was staring at Stella and Jeremy.

"I already told you of one, my power to see what can't be seen." Stella said now talking differently than she had ever talked. It was if her personality had just been reversed. Her smile wiped from her face. "The others remain a mystery to me, objects that appear from nowhere and going places that I don't remember going." She stared at Jeremy. "Yuri has them too. Hers are strange, stopping time, and moving faster than light. She too has objects appearing from nowhere, but Franz has the strangest powers of all." She stopped talking for a minute and they could hear Yuri and Ulrich fighting in the background.

"The power to control the living earth." With this she stopped and walked past a stunned Jeremy. "Now." Stella said with her back to them. She turned around quickly, and with it her personality did the same. "I's going to see the fight of the century!" She said punching the air and running towards the place where Ulrich and Yuri were sparring leaving everyone else shocked and confused.

Meanwhile Yuri was swerving avoiding Ulrich's attempts to hit her. Every time he would get close she would move so fast that he braced for impact, but only ended up falling down since Yuri had hit him from behind.

"How do you do that?" Ulrich asked as Stella and Franz watched.

"I move fast." She said shrugging.

"Fast as lightning!" Stella yelled. Yuri stared at her.

"Yeah." Yuri said still staring at her cousin. "Anyway… You want to try again?" She said looking back at Ulrich who was still on the floor.

"Well…" Ulrich said scratching his head.

"A tower's been activated!" Jeremy yelled running toward where they were. "In the Forest sector."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ulrich said already heading toward the elevator.

"Five Euros he just didn't want to get his but kicked again." Stella whispered into Yuri's ear as they made their way to the elevator.

"You're on, but how do we find out?" Yuri whispered back.

"Maybe I can read minds too." Stella said putting her index fingers on her temples.

"Have fun with that." Yuri said as they got into the elevator.

"What is she doing?" Ulrich asked looking at Stella.

"Don't ask." Yuri said leaning against the wall as she shoved her hands into her pockets and waited for the elevator to go down.

* * *

Aelita looked around the clearing where the tower was supposed to be. The key word there was supposed. As far as she could tell the tower wasn't there although the pulsations led to this exact spot.

"Where is it?" She asked the other people around her as they all heard many noises all at once. A roar, clanking, scuttling, wings beating and the sound of something rolling all signifying that they weren't the only one's here.

"XANA!" Someone yelled as they all attacked the monsters.

* * *

Yuri, Stella, and Ulrich fell from the sky of Lyoko and landed on a green path surrounded by trees. They could all hear the sound of lasers firing and people shouting as Franz fell down next to them.

"They're all yelling." Stella said trying to see what was going on up ahead by climbing on Yuri's head.

"Yeah." Yuri said not really paying attention, but instead looking at a nearby tree. For some reason she thought it was important.

"Stella get off Yuri's head." Franz said shaking his head.

"Man you guy's are useless." Ulrich said. "Lets just go!" He yelled running toward the place where the others were.

"Alright lets make some monsters go boom!" Stella yelled getting off Yuri and running after Ulrich.

"Yuri lets go." Franz said tugging on Yuri's arm, but she didn't move. "Yuri?" He said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" Yuri said getting out of whatever she was in. "Oh right monsters." She said running after the others followed by Franz.

* * *

"Aelita," Jeremy said, "How's it going in there."

"Not very good." Aelita said panting in between words. "We cant find the tower and there are a bunch of monsters everywhere."

"Well it's somewhere in that clearing, but I can't tell exactly where." Jeremy said. "Hold on everyone else is on the way." He said just as a knife came and destroyed the monster that Aelita was fighting.

"No Jeremy. They're here." She said looking at Franz and Yuri who had just ran to her side. "Where are Ulrich and Stella?" She asked.

"I don't know they were a head of us." Franz said.

"Stella is with Odd and Ulrich is with Yumi." Yuri said with no doubt that this was true. Franz stared at her for a moment. "I think part of Stella is rubbing off on me." She said answering his unasked question.

"So Aelita," Franz said getting ready to fight a Crabbe that had just appeared next to him, "Where's the tower?"

"I don't know we can't seem to find it." She said facing a group of hornets.

"Well I guess we'll just have to get through the monsters first." Yuri said already destroying the monster near her and heading off toward another one. "Charge!" Franz and Aelita nodded and attacked their foes at the same time.

Yuri stood around looking for another monster to destroy. The others were taking care of most of them. She suddenly heard a noise and turned to see a megatank rolling towards her.

"That's not good." She said running away from the giant metal ball not paying attention to where she was going until she realized that there was a tree in front of her. She couldn't stop and braced for an impact that didn't come. Instead she ran right through it and landed on a platform with the XANA symbol on it. "What the?" She said looking around walking forward until she was in the middle of the platform.

Yuri was so focused on trying to figure out where she was that she didn't notice that she was surrounded by a green light until it started to lift her off the ground.

"Hay." She said trying to grab the platform so she would stop going up. But all that did was make her turn upside down. She kept going up, blood rushing to her head, until the light dropped her on a second platform. She sat up rubbing her head and almost falling off of the platform. She backed away from the edge until she was in the center circle and a screen appeared behind her. She turned around and put her hand on it trying to figure out what it was. A handprint appeared on the screen followed by three words.

WARRIOR

CODE:

LYOKO

"Huh? Warrior?" Yuri said scratching her head and staring at the screen.

* * *

REXA smiled looking at the screen.

"This confirms my suspicions. She is definitely the girl I was looking for. Plus the boy is here too." She said still smiling. "We just have to capture them and get the others out of the way. Then we'll have all the power we need."

"What shall we do if they fight against our control?" XANA asked. "Like That girl did last time."

"That won't be a problem if we wipe their minds. Then they won't have any will to fight." REXA said with an evil glint in her eyes. "And we can make them do anything we want."

* * *

"What, that can't be right." Jeremy said looking at the computer screen. "Guy's what's going on in there?" He asked this time talking into the headset.

"The monsters are leaving." Yumi said sounding a little confused.

"Come back here you cowards!" Odd shouted no doubt at the monsters.

"What's wrong targets you's afraid of going boom!" Stella said also yelling at the monsters.

"I think that everyone's afraid of exploding, Stella." Aelita said.

"Oh, not me! I likes to go boom!" Stella said.

"That's because you're crazy." Ulrich said.

"Where's Yuri?" Franz said sounding confused.

"Well according to my screen, she's in the activated tower" Jeremy said.

"I thought we couldn't find the tower." Franz said now more confused.

"Apparently Yuri did." Jeremy said.

"Well where is it?" Yumi asked.

"I still can't tell." Jeremy said. "All I know is that she's inside it."

"Well that's no help." Odd said sounding disappointed. "And now we don't have any monsters to fight."

"Yeah, I wonder what made them retreat anyway." Aelita said as Jeremy looked at the screen again seeing something that in his mind couldn't happen .

"Now that definitely can't be right." Jeremy said.

"What can't be right?" Yumi asked.

"The computer says that Yuri just deactivated the tower." Jeremy said scratching his head.

"WHAT!" Everyone else yelled or said.

"Yuri, Yuri can you hear me?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." Yuri said. "What's up."

"Do you realize what you just did?"

"Uh… No not really."

"You just deactivated the tower." Jeremy said.

"Is that what Warrior Code Lyoko meant?"

"Yeah." Jeremy said stunned.

"HOW CAN THAT HAPPEN I'M NOT PINK!" Yuri yelled since she thought that since Aelita and Franz were both pink, only pink people could deactivate towers.

"Just stay there for a minute. I'm going to do a test." Jeremy said already typing away on the computer.

"Stay here." Yuri muttered sitting on the platform and resting her head in her hand. "I couldn't leave if I tried. I'm not even sure where here is."

"Well you don't have any of Aelita or either of the Franz's DNA so that can't be the reason."

"That's great." Yuri said sarcastically. "Can I get out now?"

"Not yet, we've got to find out why you can deactivate towers."

"What if it's just this tower that I can deactivate." Yuri said trying to annoy Jeremy since she was now bored.

"That wouldn't make any sense." Jeremy said fully convinced that this was a genuine suggestion.

"Why don't I get out of here and you can figure it out later." Yuri said now laying on the platform using her arms for a pillow.

"Why do you want to get out of there so badly." Jeremy asked.

"One I'm bored, two this place is weird, and three I like the forest sector."

"Why the forest sector?" Jeremy asked interested.

"I don't know!" Yuri yelled. "I just like it, okay! There's nothing wrong with liking something!" Neither of them said anything for a minute.

"There's more to it isn't there?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah," Yuri said calming down, "It kinda feels like it's my home. like I belong here and it's always been calling for me, but I never got the message." She paused for a minute. "Okay that just sounded weird!" She said.

"But it may be important." Jeremy said typing.

"Why?"

"It could be that you have some special connection to the Forest sector."

"Okay…" Yuri said rolling her eyes although Jeremy couldn't see it. "I'm going to try to get out of the tower now." She said going to the ege of the platform, jumping off, landing on the lower platform and exiting the tower.

* * *

**End of chapter. Well I hope you liked it. **


	14. Fluffy Chapter!

**Hello Peoples! I finally finished another chapter. I know it took a very long time, but that's because I think this chapter is some of my greatest work. ****It is true that it has nothing to do with the plot of the story but it was stuck in my head so I had to write it down and share it with all you people. Keep in mind that this chapter is very fluffy so it is not advised that you read it if you are afraid of puff balls... Shelby...**

**Okay sorry personal joke there. Anyway read enjoy and tell me what you think.**

(Stupid line keeps disappearing... Just pretend that there is a line here)

It was a beautiful day the sun was shining on the green leaves and the various rooftops. It was a day where the Lyoko gang could rest and take a break from their constant battle against XANA. He had yet to attack for a week since Yuri had somehow deactivated the tower in the forest sector. This made everyone relax a little for the first time in over a week. Well, everyone except Jeremy.

For some reason he couldn't take the time to relax and insisted on working on one program or another every chance he got. Sometimes he got some help and sometimes Aelita got help dragging him away from the computer. He had almost dedicated himself to figuring out how Yuri had deactivated the tower so Yuri spent a lot of her time inside of a scanner while Jeremy ran tests.

Mica Bella had decided to stay around on a "secret mission" and came to Kadic everyday often hatching some strange plan with Stella that usually involved Odd or getting eggs all over the kitchen. The only good thing about this was that she was an excellent cook and decided that the school's food was "icky yuck yuck" so she cooked meals for a select number of students. (Aka the Lyoko gang, whoever gave her the best treat that day, and Ms. Hertz so she wouldn't file a restraining order and kick Mica off campus.)

All in all it was a very boring week, so when Aelita ran over to the group sitting on the bench saying that they had discovered something everyone naturally followed her. Now they were in Jeremy's room waiting for him to tell them what they had found.

"So what did you do that's so amazing Einstein?" Yumi asked as she sat on the bed not taking her eyes off of Jeremy. Jeremy smiled.

"Well with all of our combined effort we managed to work faster than with just me and Aelita, so as you can imagine we made a lot of progress."

"Cut to the chase Jeremy." Ulrich said. Aelita started giggling.

"Well…" Jeremy said smiling wanting to tease the others.

"We found a way to free William!" Aelita said unable to hold in this information any longer.

"Really that's great!" Yumi said excited. Ulrich was almost about to say something but stopped noticing how much this news had excited Yumi. "How long until we do it?" She asked not noticing how Ulrich had reacted to her first statement.

"Wait a minute." Stella said. "William's a good guy?" She tilted her head to the side confused.

"Yeah." Odd said explaining it to her. "He used to be on our side until he got brainwashed by XANA. Then Jeremy had to make a clone so no one would notice that he went missing." Stella stared at him for a moment.

"Oh." She said looking very guilty. "Then I guess I owe the William clone an apology." Stella ran from the room to get the William clone out of the closet she had locked him in yesterday.

"Okay here's some words of advice for you." Yuri said. "Tell Stella things before she does something stupid." Everyone except Ulrich and Yuri laughed. Yuri noticed this and stared at Ulrich, but no one else seemed to notice.

"Well the program will only work when William's on Lyoko so we'll have to wait until XANA attacks." Jeremy explained after everyone had finished laughing. Odd's stomach growled.

"Alright foodtime." He said getting up and walking out the door. Everyone else followed him and Yumi noticed that Ulrich looked down.

"Ulrich what's wrong?" She asked going up next to him.

"Nothing." He said shrugging her off. "Just leave me alone." With that he walked away leaving Yumi confused. Yuri looked at them recognizing this situation all to well.

* * *

Yuri watched from the stands as the boys ran around kicking the balls into goals. She could have joined them if she wanted to, but obviously she didn't want to. She was very good at soccer but she found it boring and didn't like how much time the practices took out of her day. Right now none of this crossed her mind she was more focused on a brown haired boy that was pulverizing the goalie with soccer balls. Had the goalie tried to block them there was no doubt in her mind that he would have been knocked over by the speed of the ball.

Jim blew the whistle signaling that practice was over for the day. Everyone left except the focus of her interest who kept kicking balls into the empty goal. Seeing her cue she got out of the stands and walked over to him.

"Hay." She said looking at him with her hands in her pockets.

"What do you want?" He asked as he kept kicking balls into the goal.

"Just wanting to know why you were trying to permanently injure the goalie." She said shrugging.

"Yeah right," He said as he stopped kicking the balls and looked at her trying to catch his breath. "I saw you. You were here all practice." His eyes narrowed. "What do you want Yuri?" She sighed.

"You were mad earlier. I wanted to know why." He started to kick the balls into the goal again and completely ignored her. "You don't like William do you Ulrich?" Ulrich stopped hitting the balls and panted looking at the ground.

"Well not really, I think he's fine as a person. It's just…" He couldn't seem to say what William was. "It's none of your business."

"You don't like him because Yumi like's him." She said all-knowingly. "You're jealous." He ignored her and kept doing what he was doing. Yuri knew that he wasn't going to say anymore and left since she had gotten what she wanted to know.

Ulrich listened as she walked away then concentrated on the ball at his feet channeling all of his anger and confusion to his feet. He finally kicked it as hard as he could only noticing where it was headed after he had made impact.

"Mica watch out!" He yelled as the ball headed toward her at full speed. She turned at the last minute and caught it with one hand looking surprised.

"Wow you made that ball go zoom!" Mica said looking at Ulrich amazed. "Like a bullet. You coulda killed me."

"Sorry." He said glad that he didn't hit her. "I was aiming for the goal." Mica looked at where she was and where the goal was. They were at least twenty feet apart.

"You gots bad aim then." She said looking at him blankly in a way that almost made him laugh. Instead he smiled.

"Yeah." Ulrich said. She looked at him curiously.

"Were you mad at the ball?" He gawked at her, unable to believe that someone could be that stupid. "Or were you mad at something else and taking your anger out on the ball." She looked at him and it seemed like she could see right through him. Mica smiled. "Sometimes a little confusion is good for you no matter how annoying it can be."

"How'd you…?" Ulrich said unable to put his thoughts into words. Mica walked until she was right in front of him.

"Don't worry so much." She put something in his hand and closed his fingers around it. "When the time comes you will know what to do with it." With that she walked away.

Ulrich opened his hand to see the black half of a Ying yang pendant. It shined like it was brand new but you could tell that it wasn't. The string was brown leather and was worn with use. He held it up to examine it.

"Oh and Ulrich." Mica said from behind him. He turned around to see what she wanted. She smiled evilly. "Catch." With that she threw the soccer ball at him as hard as she could. The next thing he saw was black.

* * *

Yuri walked for a while towards the forest. She didn't know what she was looking for until she found it. Yumi was sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. Yuri walked over to her.

"HI!" She said suddenly and loudly shocking Yumi and making her fall of the bench. Yuri couldn't help but laugh.

"What was that for?" Yumi asked realizing who it was and getting back on the bench. Yuri smiled still giggling.

"Sorry I couldn't resist."

"Well at least try next time!" Yumi said angrily. Yuri laughed again. Nothing else was said until both of them calmed down.

"So what were you thinking about?" Yuri asked for lack of anything else to say.

"Nothing much I'm just confused about a lot of things." Yumi said putting her head in her hands again.

"Can I help?" Yuri asked.

"Knock yourself out." Yumi said. Yuri had to think for a minute.

"Yumi," Yuri said sitting down next to Yumi. "I have a question and I need you to answer it."

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"Because only you can answer it, and it might help with your problem." Yuri looked at her. Yumi didn't say anything. "Do you Love Ulrich?" Yumi blushed a deep shade of red and almost fell of the bench again.

"Uh…" Yumi said since she wasn't expecting to have to answer this question. "I'm not sure…"

"Come on it's simple, yes or no."

"Uh… Why should I tell you." Yumi said getting back on the offensive. Yuri sighed.

"Okay tell you what." Yuri said looking Yumi in the eyes. "I promise not to tell anyone your answer on penalty of death." Yumi looked at her like she was crazy.

"Isnt that a little extreme?" She asked.

"Yep." Yuri said smiling. "So you answering or not?" Yumi turned away from her and looked at the ground.

"Well I think I do but…"

"No I think." Yuri said cutting Yumi off. "You have to be sure of your feelings if we're going to get anywhere. Yes or no." Yumi glared at Yuri.

"It's more complicated than that!" Yumi yelled standing up. Yuri stared at her calmly until she calmed down and plopped back down on the bench.

"Ya know I hate complicated things." Yuri said leaning back against the back of the bench. "I like to simplify them." Yumi didn't say anything. Yuri sighed. "Look what I'm trying to say is that your making this more complicated than it needs to be." Yuri got in front of Yumi and looked her in the eyes. "Look if your not totally sure you can just tell me which answer your leaning towards." Yumi crossed her arms.

"What if I don't want to tell you?" She asked.

"Then I'll bug you until you do." Yuri said. "Or I'll get Stella to do it for me." Yumi sighed.

"I…" she said biting her lip as she thought. "Yes." She finally said blushing redder. Yuri smiled. "But he's my friend if I tell him and he doesn't like me back then it'll ruin our friendship."

"Or he'll like you back and you get a boyfriend." Yuri said. "Honestly, I think it's worth the risk."

"I don't know." Yumi said looking away. Yuri had to think again.

"Here." She said handing Yumi the white half of a Ying yang pendant that until previously had hung around her neck. "My parents gave me the pair of them to give to someone I loved." She winked. "Give it to Ulrich. If he loves you back then he'll know what it means. If he doesn't then it'll just be a present." Yumi stared at it for a minute.

"But it's yours I can't take that besides, doesn't Franz have the other half." Yuri shrugged.

"Actually no, He lost it yesterday," She rolled her eyes, "and once he loses something he almost never finds it." Yumi looked at the pendant again.

"This'll never work." She said.

"Worked for me." Yuri said smiling. "Now go and find him. Last I saw he was at the soccer field." With that she left. Yumi looked at the necklace for a while until deciding to head to the soccer field.

* * *

"Mica!" Ulrich yelled when he woke up realizing that she had knocked him out then left him in the middle of the soccer field. He got up mumbling a lot of things under his breath most of them not very nice. Then he looked at his hand realizing that he still had the necklace in it. Since he didn't know what to do with it he pocketed it and walked toward the school holding his head which still hurt… a lot.

It was afternoon now and with another curse Ulrich realized that he had been knocked out for almost two hours. Formulating a plan to get back at Mica he didn't see where he was going and ran into something or rather someone.

"Ulrich!" Yumi said surprised since she also hadn't been paying attention to where she was going.

"Sorry, I…" Ulrich said but he was cut off by Yumi.

"Here!" Yumi said blushing red and shoving something at him before running away still blushing. Ulrich looked at her confused until he couldn't see her anymore. Then he looked at the thing she had given him and gawked at it for a minute. It was the white half of the Ying yang pendant. He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and shakily put the two halves together. There was a click and they stuck together. He stared at it.

Ulrich got up and ran. He wasn't sure where he was going or why but he knew he had to. Soon he saw a black blob in the distance. He started to run faster until he could see the blob better and it resembled a human.

"Yumi!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and she stopped running. Slowly Yumi turned around to see Ulrich still in his soccer uniform panting from running so hard. She looked at him for a minute before walking toward him.

"Ulrich…" She said almost a whisper, but he heard it anyway.

"I…" He said still panting reaching into his pocket and pulling out the black half of the Ying yang pendant. Yumi gasped and reached forward not believing what was happening. She pulled her hand back hesitantly, not sure what he meant by this. "Yours." He said and if his face wasn't already red she could have seen that he was blushing just as red as she was. Yumi reached out and grabbed it.

They both held their breath for a moment as if they were waiting for something amazing to happen. Nothing did, instead Yumi started to tear up and hugged Ulrich as tight as she could. When they broke apart they both understood something unspoken and for the first time since they met, they kissed.

In that moment Ulrich lost all thoughts of getting back at Mica, in fact he started to thank her. Yumi thanked Yuri in her head and admitted that she was right. They were so oblivious to the outside world that they didn't notice a rustling in a nearby tree or a bright flash of light as Stella took her best picture since coming to Kadic.

* * *

**End of the incredibly fluffy chapter that has nothing to do with the plot of the story... yet it has alot to do with the story... anyway I'm confusing even to myself. **

**If you hadn't noticed I decided to name the chapters! I really don't know why, but I did it! And yes the author's notes in the last chapter were very short but that was because I was hurrying to get the chapter posted.**

**Okay fluff is over and I'm going to bed. Until later!**

**-Eve** (I just came up with that. See Ever Changing Dream is my pen name and the first few letter's spell eve. So the shorter form of my name is Eve now... because I said so.)

* * *


	15. HELP ME! & random side story!

**Okay it's been like three months since I posted a chapter, I blame school, the holidays and... well... OKay it's my fault. I've had writers block for a while now and it would be appreciated if someone could help me either get over it, give me some inspiration to write, or help me write the new chapter. I do have random bits that dont really relate to anything and when pieced together leave huge gaps in the story, but otherwise I'm stuck.**

**Anyway, since I am having no luck creating another chapter I decided to post this instead. It might go away once I write the new chapter but... oh well, ****It's a random thing I wrote when I was bored, but it's better than nothing for what I'm guessing will be yet another month. **

* * *

**(READ THE AUTHORS NOTE FIRST! OR THIS WILL MAKE NO SENCE!)  
**It was a normal day the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Yuri was chasing her cousin, Stella, around the campus screaming "I'm going to kill you!" Inevitably this made many people wonder what Stella had done to make Yuri so mad. Well, Until Millie and Tameia (sp?) came around with the Kadic news. In it there was the following article.

* * *

Last night your avid reporters got this email and decided to post it as is because well, it was just too funny.

10 ways to annoy your cousin

by Stella.

1. Be normal for a day. Will scare your cousin out of her wits!

2. Give them something, laughing maniacally afterwards, making them wonder what you did to it.

3. Dress up in the strangest thing you can think of then tell everyone in earshot that they are related to you

4. Kidnap their boyfriend... Yes I have done this before, wasn't that hard.

5. Keep laughing at them for no apparent reason, soon this will become funny when they want to know why you are laughing.

6. Lie on the floor and scream. This is just annoying, and if someone comes… Say they pushed you!

7. Wear a shirt with their picture on it.

8. Talk to inanimate objects belonging to her then say that you know her greatest secrets. When she says that she doesn't believe you prove it by talking to an object and saying a secret that you already know. _WARNING: THIS MAY CAUSE HER TO LOCK YOU IN A CLOSET WITH DUCTTAPE ON YOUR MOUTH!!!_

9. Two words: Embarrassing photograph. Must I say more. Note: Can be combined with number 7 for Ultimate humiliation.

10. Post a list of ways to annoy your cousin in the local newspaper. Then write her name in big Bold letters… ha you thought I was going to do it weren't you! … Well you thought right…

**_YURI_**

_Warning: This may cause your cousin to attack you so you hide in your room to escape from the madness when you realize that she has a room key and are just able to send this before she gets you…_

Well readers, that was it. We hope that by posting this we didn't get Stella into to much trouble, we even shortened her name so that she might remain anonymous, but unfortunately, our research says that there is only one Stella at this school.

* * *

After most of Kadic read this article they continued to stare at the two cousins no one blaming Yuri in the least. Yet at the same time no one could quite blame Stella either.

"Yuri cant catch me, cause I'm up a tree, and Yuri cant climb fast, but I still don't think I'll last, cause once Yuri gets here I cant get down." Stella sang as She sat on a tree branch slowly realizing her error in climbing it.

* * *

**Well that's that. I know it's short, but it's better than nothing right? And actually thoes ten things do work.**

**Anyway, If anyone has any inspiration, advise or ideas for me please, _PLEASE_, message me with thoes things.**

**Oh and one more thing... CODE LYOKO LOVERS UNITE! I've noticed a noticable lack of stories... I'm not one to talk but... Post post away I dont care if it's stupid or makes no sence. That's what I thought of this story when I first posted it! We need to keep Code Lyoko alive! ... **

**Plus if I read another story it may inspire me to finish the next chapter! So can someone recomend something to me or something... _please_ o.o ......... ****Okay random rant over **

***Eve***


	16. Actually this is chapter 15

**Yay I finally got this chapter up! and I got inspired in the strangest of ways, I got a headache… somehow that inspired me to write, don't know how… anyway this chapter is dedicated to ****hopekills16, Frog Disease, and Burgessa for giving me the idea for the story, and just for reviewing when I needed help. So everyone go thank them! **

**Warning: This chapter has many references to the companion piece 'Stella and Odd's Food Adventure.' So if you want to understand things I suggest you read it.**

* * *

"Hay Kitty." Stella said running up to Odd who was just about to enter his dorm and go to sleep.

"What?" Odd asked seeing the camera in Stella's hand. Stella smiled evilly and excitedly at the same time. "What did you take a picture of?"

"Look for yourself." She said handing him her camera. He stared at the picture for a moment.

"Is that…?"

"Ulrich and Yumi," Stella said proudly. "Going smoochy smoochy in the moonlight." She imitated someone kissing another person as she said this. In the picture, Stella had captured the light just so that the light of the moon shown Ulrich and Yumi's faces illuminating them in a silvery light. "One of my best work's ever! If I say so myself."

"Wow," Odd said laughing. "It finally happened. I can't wait to tell everyone." He thought for a moment. "Or better yet," an evil smile appeared on his face. "We could show everyone." Stella giggled.

"Me likes the way you thinks, First Officer Kitty." Stella said putting an arm around his shoulder.

* * *

"Is this high enough?" Stella yelled down to Odd from her perch on the archway.

"Just a little higher." Odd said as Stella adjusted the giant paper. "Perfect!" Stella smiled as she ripped a piece of duct tape from the roll around her arm and taped the paper to the side of the building with just enough duct tape so it would stay. Letting go, she jumped down from the archway and admired their work. In front of them was a giant version of the picture Stella had taken of Ulrich and Yumi hung in a place where everyone could see it, on the side of the gym.

"Perfect, now everyone can admire my work." Stella said.

"That and they'll all know that Ulrich and Yumi are finally dating." Odd said taking down the ladder he used to put up the other side of the poster.

"Ah love," Stella said getting into a dramatic pose. "so beautiful, so powerful, yet so deadly in all it's beauty." The ladder fell down with a bang. Stella stared at it as both of them froze hoping no one had heard that. No one did, they let out their held breaths.

"Can you help me with this." Odd said picking up the ladder again.

"No, my job is to carry the duct tape." Stella said crossing her arms and frowning at the ground. Odd looked at her for a minute. Her eyes were closed and her bottom lip stuck out. He should be mad at her, but she just looked too cute.

He picked up the ladder again. Stella opened one eye and stared at him when there was no response. 'He's weird, usually people yell at me by now.' She thought going over to him. Odd felt one end of the ladder go up and turned to see Stella holding it.

"I thought you were getting the duct tape." He said confused.

"I is." Stella said wiggling the arm with the duct tape on it. "But yous needed help."

"Thanks." He said. The ladder was still hard to carry. Odd looked at Stella who seemed to have no trouble holding the ladder, in fact she was carrying most of the weight. "You're strong." He said for lack of anything else to say.

"Well I has to be when I's a ninja." She said nodding. "It'd be hard to do ninja things if I was week." Odd laughed.

"Not really, you could still sneak up on people." He said.

"Yes, but I'd be defenseless if I's got caught." She said thinking. "And I gets caught a lot." She looked at Odd, who was staring at her. "I blame the camera!" She yelled. Odd just smiled and shook his head.

"Why do you like taking pictures so much?" He asked. Stella thought for a moment.

"I duno I just do." She said still thinking. "It's the way I express myself." She smiled. "I gets pictures of all kinds of stuff, but somehow each of them shows some part of me," She thought for a moment, "even though it has nothing to do with me." Odd stared at her.

"You're weird you know that?" He said. Stella stared at him.

"You're one to talk." She said as a strange look filled her eyes. "TREE!" Stella yelled pushing the ladder to the right. Odd turned just in time to see the front of the ladder barely miss hitting a tree.

"How'd you see that?" He asked noticing that he could barely see the tree himself, and he was closer.

"I's special." Stella said. Odd turned and saw that her eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

"Wow." He said. "So that explains how you knew where the switch was in the shed."

"Yup." Stella said smiling. "You're gonna run into the shed now, you realize that." Odd stopped quickly nearly causing Stella to fly forward, but she just laughed. "Maybe _I_ should put the ladder away."

"I thought you were in charge of the duct tape." Odd said smiling.

* * *

"What's everyone looking at." Ulrich said leaving the dorm building and seeing a large group of people gathered around the side of the gym.

"Good job Ulrich." A boy said walking away from the crowd of people.

"Hay wait, what?" Ulrich said after him, but he didn't hear him. Ulrich stared at the crowd suspiciously as he made his way over to them. After many more "Good jobs," "Nice ones," and "finallys" he made it to the front of the group and saw why they were there. Needless to say, he blushed.

"Ulrich!" Yumi said coming up to him. "Why's everyone…" She stopped talking when she saw the picture. "How…" She said blushing a lighter shade than Ulrich.

* * *

"Kitty, Kitty wake up!" Stella said shaking Odd as the sunlight shown brightly on his face. They had fallen asleep on the hammock again after their "mission", as Stella liked to call it. Odd grumbled as he wrapped the blue blanket tighter around him as Stella got out of the sleeping bag. They didn't know where it had come from, the blanket had just appeared there one night, but it was useful. "KITTY!" Stella yelled in his ear.

"Wha…" He said sitting up so fast that it caused the hammock to swing violently, nearly making them fall off. Stella laughed like it was an exciting ride, while Odd clung on for his life. Being half awake, he wasn't really aware of what was going on, but he had fallen off this thing enough to know he didn't want to do it again.

"It almost brekky time!" Stella said as soon as the hammock stopped swinging. "Time to go!"

"Yeah, Breakfast." Odd said getting off the hammock clumsily, and falling on his face.

"Kitty Okay?" Stella said getting off the hammock gracefully and crouching by his side trying not to laugh as he lifted his head up.

"Yeah Kitty's fine." Odd said getting up. Stella laughed and they walked out of the forest.

"Oh lookie at how many people like it!" Stella said pointing at the crowd looking at her picture.

"Yeah." Odd said absentmindedly, his eyes following a red dot headed toward the crowd. His eyes widened when he realized what the red dot was. "We're going to get in trouble." Stella looked at what he was looking at. Jim was walking toward the crowd with the principal, and neither one of them looked happy.

"Ah don't worry about them." Stella said a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Just say you had nothing to do with this." She smiled evilly. "Leave them to me."

* * *

"Alright who did this!" Jim yelled at the students. "If you don't fess up, you'll be in a whole lot of trouble."

"Technically, wouldn't we be in trouble whether we confessed or not?" Stella said stepping out from the crowd. "I did it."

"Bella," Jim said after getting over the shock that his strategy had actually worked, "why am I not surprised."

"Because I keep doing stuff like this." Stella said innocently.

"That was a reter… a retar… you know what I mean!" (He's trying to say rhetorical question.) Jim yelled walking over to Stella. "So you finally admitted to what you did."

"What did I do?" Stella said.

"You put that picture up!" Jim said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did…"

"Prove it then."

"But didn't you just…" Jim said confused.

"Jim we don't have time for this." Mr. Delmas said going over to Stella who was smiling at Jim's confused face. "So Ms. Bella you did this."

"Yep." Stella said beaming. "Isn't it pretty." Mr. Delmas shook his head.

"It dosent matter how pretty it is, you vandalized school property and that's against the rules."

"No I didn't." Stella said pouting. Everyone was so busy looking at Stella that no one noticed that Yuri started to glow a yellowish color as she touched her pendant.

"Yes you did." Mr. Delmas said. "You'll have to get a detention at least."

"But why?" It looked like Stella was starting to cry. Yuri vanished for a millisecond then returned to where she was before her hand still on her pendant.

"For putting that picture on the side of the gym." He said pointing at the side of the Gym, the completely blank side of the gym.

"What picture?" Stella said crossing her arms and smirking as everyone gaped at the place where they all swore there was a giant piece of paper a second ago. Stella looked at everyone gaping. "What are you all staring at?" She said acting like she was confused. Odd gaped at Stella who winked at him.

"What did you do Bella!" Jim said looking at Stella and diverting all attention to her.

"What are you talking about?" She said.

"That picture, it just, vanished!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, there's no picture, right Sissy?" She said looking at the principal's daughter. Odd stared at her, she had not just asked Sissy, that could be a fatal mistake in whatever plan she had. Jim and Delmas turned toward Sissy.

"Well…" Sissy started willing to get Stella in as much trouble as she could. Stella just smiled, and pulled out the recording devise she had used on the first day of school, waving it back and forth until it caught Sissy's attention. All the color drained from Sissy's face. "… I didn't see a picture, did you?" She asked her cronies.

"What are you, ow…" Herb said as Sissy nudged him. "Nope no picture." Herb said rubbing his elbow.

"Well, uh… I guess you're in the clear, Ms. Bella." Mr. Delmas said looking at Stella still very confused.

"Uh yeah." Jim said following Mr. Delmas back to the office. The crowd dispersed all of them talking about what had just happened.

"I'm gonna get you one day Bella." Sissy said walking over to Stella.

"Whatever," Stella said, "Just remember I'm watching you, and I'll know if you snitch."

"Yeah right." Sissy said walking away.

"Oh, and by the way, nice poem. To bad he'll never read it." Stella called after Sissy who froze for a second before running away as fast as she could. Stella laughed at her retreating form.

"How did you do that?" Odd asked Stella.

"Oh I's just guessed she'd do something like that," She said trying not to laugh, "and it worked."

"I meant the picture." Odd said. Stella looked at him smiling.

"I think I already told you that…" Stella said walking away and whistling something.

"No you didn't! Hay!" Odd yelled running after her. Yuri stared at them and laughed.

"I wonder how long it'll take before they find it." She wondered out loud deciding she should get a Band-Aid for the paper-cut on her hand.

* * *

Science Class, Stella was ready to jump out the window while everyone else just hung out and waited for class to start. The door swung open with a bang as Mrs. Hertz entered the classroom. Everyone rushed to their seats.

"Alright class settle down." Mrs. Hertz said standing behind her desk. "Today I have an announcement to make."

"Do you want anything at the store?" Stella asked Odd, not really paying attention to anything Mrs. Hertz was saying.

"Um… a couple of snacks would be nice, oh and something for Kiwi." Odd said.

"We have a new student in our class." Mrs. Hertz said opening the door and letting in the new kid. He had black hair, blue eyes and was currently displaying a pleasant smile. His shirt was gray with a picture of an airplane in the middle. Around one of his wrists was a bracelet made out of various colors of fabric and a watch on the other. On his ears were earrings shaped like a pair of dice. All in all he looked very attractive, a little strange perhaps, but still attractive. "Flint Morton." She finished making Stella freeze and Franz drop his pencil. Stella sat back down in her seat and stared at him blankly.

"It's nice to meet you all." Flint said smiling at them. "I hope that we get along nicely."

"Like hell!" This outburst caused almost everyone in the room to either drop their pencils, stare in shock or both. Stella had just swore. Jumping up and slamming on her desk were now considered normal for her, but swearing and glaring at someone they hardly knew was, well, odd. Flint froze and looked at her in shock for a second before returning her glare.

"Well, maybe it's not nice to meet some of you." He said still glaring at Stella. Odd looked at her, he had never seen her so mad. Actually he'd never seen her mad at all. One thing was for sure, he didn't like this guy, whoever he was. Stella smiled evilly.

"Likewise."

* * *

**Okay I have to say that this was fun to write. I just love confusing people... anyway if your wondering how the picture just vanished. Yuri used her "power" to move faster than a normal human could see and took down the poster. She then hid it somewhere, but you'll find about later.... Oh and Flint, he's going to make this interesting, very interesting. Well at least for me... I actually wanted to write more about him in this chapter but I thought it was long enough and I wanted to post this asap. **

**On another note, this chapter probably has nothing to do with the plot... oh well.**

**-Eve**


	17. Chapter 16

**oops! I posted this chapter without editing it first '^.^ so yeah sorry to those people who got a notification and opened it to realize that there was nothing there (hopefully, i deleted that chapter but I'm not sure it worked. If it didn't work PLEASE DONT READ THE UNEDITED VERSION!) **

**So anyway it took me a very long time to write this and it's also very long so I hope that makes up for the time it took to write it. Enjoy the very long chappy everybody!**

* * *

"Yuri what's with Stella and that boy?" Odd asked pointing to Flint who was standing in line waiting for his lunch. Yuri sighed.

"I'm not sure they used to be really close, then one day he just disappeared. We think Stella went after him, but when we asked her what happened she wouldn't tell us. After that she growled every time anyone said his name." She looked at Stella who was standing near the front doors. "So we know something happened, we just don't know what."

"Doesn't Stella keep a diary or something we could look at." Odd asked. Yuri glared at him.

"That would be invasion of privacy," Yuri glanced over to where Stella was. "So I won't tell you that she has one hidden in her closet underneath the blue pillow that says star shine." Odd stared at her. She winked at him. "I also won't tell you that there's an extra dorm key above the door frame, and that she won't be there from 7-8 this afternoon." Odd smiled

"Alright, Alright I wont go looking for it today." He said playfully

"You better not." Yuri said wagging her finger at him and trying not to laugh.

"He'd better not what?" Stella asked as she popped up next to them nearly making them fall of their chairs.

"Nothing," Yuri said looking around for a distraction. Stella stared at her cousin.

"You's keeping a secret I's can tell." Yuri stammered but luckily for her, someone came to her rescue.

"Stella, Flint is coming." Franz said calmly as he appeared next to Yuri. Stella abandoned all thoughts of secret keeping cousins and glared at her ex friend. Yuri looked gratefully at Franz who simply smiled. Stella stared as Flint walked down the row of tables and stopped as he reached the one they were sitting at.

"Hello cousin. Hello Yuri." He said nodding at Franz and Yuri who nodded back. "Hello Freak." He said smirking at Stella who growled in return. Flint seemed satisfied at this and left to go sit at an empty table. Stella concentrated on stabbing her food and didn't notice Aelita joining their table.

"So you're his cousin?" Aelita asked Franz who nodded.

"Yeah, but I guess he's more like my brother, he lives at my house and everything." He looked at Aelita who looked like she was expecting Flint's life story. "I'm not going into detail about it so stop looking at me like that." Yuri snorted.

"But why does he live at your house? Cant his parents afford their own?" Aelita asked.

"His parents are dead. They died before either of us could remember what they looked like." He said simply going back to his food.

"Maybe that's why he's so mean." Stella made a fake laugh

"He's mean cause he wants to be." She said. "His parents don't bother him they never have." She muttered glaring at Flint.

"Ello peeps!" Mica said literally popping up at the end of the table. Everyone just stared at her. "What'ca want for lunch?" She asked pulling out a notepad and pretending that she was a waiter.

"Um…" Yuri said looking at Stella.

"Stellie?" Mica said poking Stella. "What's wrong?" Stella just muttered. "Ri-ri?" She asked turning to Yuri

"Ri-ri?" Odd laughed. "Who…?"

"Flint." Yuri replied blushing a bright shade of red and pointing to where the black haired boy was sitting. Mica turned and her eyes widened in surprise.

"_You_'ve got a nickname?" Odd said laughing.

"Drop it Odd!" Yuri yelled slamming her hand on the table.

"When'd he get here?" Mica asked staring at Flint.

"This morning." Franz said. "and I want chicken."

"Wha… oh right." Mica said forgetting why she was there for a second. "and everyone else?" She said writing in her notebook.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Aelita asked.

"Ah they's late they'll get what I get em." Mica said.

"But the bell hasn't even rung yet."

"I want tuna salad." Yuri said.

"Stellie? Kitty?"

"Wait! Guys!"

"Uh… I want spaghetti and meatballs." Odd said.

"Whatever." Stella said.

"Okay and Pink lady?" Aelita sighed.

"I don't care."

"So black lady, smarty and sporty get random." Mica said smiling and jotting down something on her notebook. "Alright see yah later." She said walking off and exiting the cafeteria.

"Ri-ri." Odd muttered giggling.

"That's it!" Yuri said tackling Odd to the floor.

As soon as she was sure no one could see her Mica pulled out a dark blue cell phone and punched in a number.

"We've got a problem." She said as soon as the other person picked up. "Flint's here."

* * *

It was the worst time of the day. Not only did she have to do stuff, but she had to do stupid stuff with no point to it. Stupid Gym class.

"Bella pay attention!" Jim yelled standing in the middle of the field.

"No." Stella said paying attention anyway.

"Okay, well. Today class I wanted to show you something I learned to play when I was interning in America." (He's done everything so why not) Jim said picking up an oddly shaped ball. "This is a football, it's used in the American sport with the same name. Now football…"

"We know what it is Jim!" Some random person shouted.

"You do?" everyone nodded. "Okay then, well, we're going practice some football things today." He said pacing back and forth in front of the students. "Since we don't have football equipment, I want all of you to be the responsible young adults I know you are _capable_ of being," He shot a glare at Odd who was giggling at some joke he just made, "and try not to lose this football since it's only one we have. And it cost me a bunch of money." He muttered the last sentence as he placed the football on a plastic holder sitting on the ground. "All you have to do is kick this ball and make it go over the soccer goal." Jim pointed above the goal. "You hear that, over the goal not under for all you soccer players." Everyone looked around and noticed that Ulrich was actually the only soccer player in their group. "Alright I think that's everything now who wants to go first."

"I'll go Jim." Yuri said raising her hand.

"Alright," Jim said as Yuri walked over to the ball. "Now what you want to do is get it right in the middle yet above the goal, got it." Yuri nodded. "good." She shoved her hands in her pockets yawned and then finally kicked the ball with such a force that it flew over the goal and all the trees behind it.

"Have fun finding it." She said walking away.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to find that ball." Jim said grabbing Yuri before she could get far enough away.

"Now what Jim." Some random person said. Jim paused thinking.

"Alright, everyone break up into teams. The team to find the ball will get extra credit." He didn't have to say anything else every ran into the forest in search of the missing ball.

"Come on Kitty!" Stella said grabbing Odd's hand. "I thinks I knows where the ball went." She said pulling Odd further into the forest than everyone else was searching.

"It wouldn't go this far would it?" Odd asked.

"Yuri's super strong especially when it comes to kicking," Stella said as she started searching, "I wouldn't be surprised if it went further than this." Odd stared at her for a moment, shrugged, and started searching for the ball. Ten minutes passed and they still hadn't found it.

"Come on midgets find the ball." A familiar voice said making Stella turn red.

"We're not midgets!" Stella yelled as she turned and glared at Flint who was making no effort to find the ball. "And why aren't you looking?"

"I don't wanna." He said shrugging.

"Aw you're making me cry." Stella said pretending to be sad.

"Huh, baby." Flint muttered leaning against a tree.

"I am not a baby." Stella said angrily marching up to him.

"Coulda fooled me always cryin' to your moma." Flint said smirking.

"At least I got one!" Flint paled.

"You little…" Flint started before Stella pounced, luckily for him he managed to dodge her and ran away laughing.

"That's it you cretin!" Stella yelled trying to run after him.

"Stella calm down!" Odd yelled holding Stella back.

"NO!" Stella yelled flailing around, smacking Odd in the face and knocking him to the ground. "Kitty?" She said once she realized what she did. "you okay?"

"Yeah I'm…" Odd said looking up only to realize that his face was about an inch away from Stella's, causing him to blush. "…fine." Stella smiled.

"Good." She said standing up. "Now lets go find that ball!" Stella yelled marching off in some random direction (since that seems to work whenever she wants to find something).

* * *

"Lord XANA." REXA said bowing. "I have a… a present for you." She said smiling.

"Yes, what is it." XANA said making REXA smile more.

"A body of your own." She said pulling up a screen with a code on it. "I thought you might enjoy it."

"Why would I want a body?" XANA asked.

"So you can defeat the Lyoko warriors yourself instead of sending that puppet, William." She said. "Besides they have already come across a program to," She paused thinking of the right words, "remove him from your grasp."

"It would be… interesting, to have a body." XANA said.

"So should I launch the program." REXA said hand above the screen ready to press it. "If you don't like it, I could remove it easily."

"Yes launch it. I will try it, for a time." REXA smiled evilly as she pressed the screen and a black mist formed in front of her slowly growing human-like in appearance. "So how is it?" She asked once the figure had fully formed.

"Interesting." He said, his voice now having tone and pitch instead of the dull mechanical sound it had had before. His eyes opened glowing blood red with XANA symbols for pupils. "I believe that this will be an interesting experience." He said examining his new body.

'Yes.' REXA thought. 'Very interesting indeed.'

* * *

Jeremy stared at his computer screen reading the data that was on it.

"This just doesn't make any sense." He said scratching his head. "Yuri has no connection to Lyoko and yet she can deactivate towers." He had been working on this a little too much and had yet to come up with an answer. Jeremy scanned the data again hoping to find something that he had missed before.

Suddenly he saw it, a mutation in her DNA code. Typing quickly on the computer he focused on the strand. Different patterns of code zoomed across the screen as he typed.

"It can't be." He said sitting back in his chair and looking at the results of his test. "There's no possible way she could…" The computer started beeping telling Jeremy that there was an activated tower. "Not now XANA!"

* * *

Odd crept along the hallway to the girls dorms. He stole a glance at his watch 7:00 exactly, according to Yuri, Stella shouldn't be back for another hour. Seeing no one in the hallway he walked over to a door decorated half with leaves and half with stars. He reached above the door and found the key exactly where Yuri said it would be. Odd opened the door and stared.

The whole room was split in half with blue tape. They'd even gone so far as to split the desk and the window in half. Stella's half was covered in purple and yellow stars (le gasp!), a couple of pictures that Stella had no doubtably taken herself, along with a poster of the Subsonics. Yuri's half was covered with pressed leaves (an unknown habit of Yuri's), a cluster of pictures featuring what seamed to be her family, and a poster for some anime called Vampire Knight (Very good manga series, I've never watched the anime, I'm not even sure there is an anime, but It seems like something Yuri would like). Both sides of the floor were littered with stuff, but it always stayed on it's side, even the books on the desk in the back of the room stayed in their half of the room. All in all it was kind of creepy. Odd could hear someone coming so he entered the room and locked the door behind him.

As he opened Stella's closet he noticed something, Stella made her own photo's. Inside there was an entire self made into a little dark room. There wasn't much else in the closet except a few cameras and some random junk so the pillow Yuri mentioned was easy to find. He hesitantly reached forward sure that Stella would have set up some booby trap to protect her diary, surprisingly there was none. Odd picked up the pillow and found the diary, had he not known better he would never have guessed that it was Stellas, the entire thing was black with pictures of ninja's on it. Since he had no idea where to look he opened the book to a random page, it was blank. He flipped through the book, all the pages were blank. He should have known better, there was no way that Stella would have made it this easy.

There had to be some catch, maybe it was written in invisible ink. He held it up to the light but nothing shown through. It couldn't be that hard Yuri knew where the diary was so she must have seen Stella write in it. After a few minutes he was ready to give up there was no backside to the book, no invisible ink, no clever riddle no nothing. Odd groaned and threw the book at the ground. There was a loud thunk as it hit another book. He sat down on Stella's bed and looked at the black book. Wait a minute.

The Diary hadn't hit another book, it had hit the _pillow_. Odd grabbed the pillow with the words star shine on the front, now that he was paying attention it was heavier than a normal pillow it weighed more like a book! Sure enough there was a zipper going around three sides of the pillow and when they unzipped the entire pillow opened up to a diary. Excited with his discovery Odd flipped to the last page with words on it and began to read.

_Dear Portal to my mind,_

_Evil Baka came to Kadic! I mean he disappears for months and then appears HERE! I think he did it just to annoy me! Sometimes I wish he would die! Just flip over and die then he'd be Dead dead dead! Ri-ri's keeping a secret, I can tell, maybe she knows what's going on and won't tell me for my safety or something like that. I can see her doing something like that. _

_Oh me and First Officer Kitty put my best work ever on the side of the gym. I made Jim Gym confused. Though that's not hard to do. Anyways I made Ri go super fast and remove the picture before I could get detention, it was funny. She still hasn't told me where she put it, maybe that's her secret._

That was it the rest of the page was blank. He flipped back a few pages before a loud noise caused him to drop the book. He glanced around wildly for a moment before realizing it was his phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Odd," Jeremy said sounding urgent. "Get to the factory now! There's a XANA attack."

"Alright Jer, I'll get there as fast as I can." Odd said hanging up. He looked at the diary for a moment before picking it up and hiding it in his backpack. He'd read the rest of it later.

* * *

The elevator opened revealing Odd, Ulrich, Stella and Yuri. Jeremy was already seated at the computer.

"Alright guys the tower is in the Mountain sector, I already sent Aelita ahead with Yumi and Franz." Jeremy said. "Get to the scanners I'll send Ulrich and Yuri first then Odd and Stella." He smiled. "Good luck." Ulrich nodded and pressed the elevator button sending them down to the scanner room.

* * *

REXA appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Lord XANA," She started but stopped when she saw what he was doing. "What's going on?" She said sounding worried.

"I activated a tower," He said simply moving a few windows across the screen as he placed his monsters into formation, "I tend to do that."

"Where?" REXA asked.

"Mountain sector."

"YOU FOOL!" She yelled shoving him away from the screen. "We must deactivate it before…" Two new dots appeared on the screen. She hung her head. "It is too late." Her head shot up. "Maybe if she doesn't get to that place, we may still have a chance." REXA began typing and moving things furiously.

"What is going on!" XANA yelled.

"My… our plan is in danger." She said not moving her eyes from the screen. "They must not gain that information."

* * *

They fell from the sky in the mountain sector.

"Alright Jer, Where's the tower?" Ulrich said getting to his feet.

"Follow the path in front of you and it should take you directly to it." Jeremy said. "Be careful though there's a pack of hornets waiting for you."

"Alright we got it." Yuri said running forward. Odd looked around.

"Stella are you okay?" He said looking at the girl who currently had a blank look in her eyes and was gazing into the distance. He waved his hand in front of her face. Her eyes closed slowly then opened again. She looked at him but the blank look hadn't gone away.

"I'm fine." She said her voice distorted and fuzzy like it wasn't really her speaking. She turned so she was looking at a path going in a different direction than the one leading to the tower. "That way." She said pointing.

"What, what about that way?" Odd asked looking in the direction she was pointing at. Stella ignored him and started running. "Wait! Stella!" He yelled following her.

"Odd, Stella where are you going?" Jeremy asked. "The tower's the other way!"

"I'm not sure Jer, but Stella won't stop." Odd yelled. "Stella!" He yelled again. "Where are you going!"

"I have to." She said her voice still distorted. "I have to go this way." Odd stared at her, still running.

"Okay," He said, "then I have to go that way too."

* * *

"Guy's you'll have to go without Odd or Stella." Jeremy said sounding confused. "They ran off in some random direction."

"That sounds like Stella." Yuri muttered.

"That's okay Jer, we'll manage." Ulrich said spotting the others in the distance. "Hay Yuri, you're fast right?" Yuri nodded.

"Yeah, so."

"I bet I can reach them before you do!" He said pointing toward Yumi Franz and Aelita. Yuri smirked.

"You're on!"

"Alright on the count of three." Ulrich said getting ready, "One, two, three! Super Sprint!" He burst away from her in a burst of yellow light.

"Hay no fair!" Yuri said running as fast as she could, "I don't have a power like your 'Super sprint.'" At those words the same yellow light appeared around her legs and in a burst of light she caught up and ran past to Ulrich. "Woah!" She yelled falling down realizing what just happened.

"You okay?" Ulrich asked reaching a hand to help her up.

"That was weird." Yuri said taking Ulrich's hand and getting to her feet.

"You're telling me, I thought everyone was supposed to have their own powers." Ulrich said staring at her like she was an alien.

"Well it seems like Yuri's the exception." Jeremy said.

"At least now I have a chance of beating you." Yuri said. "Super sprint!" She yelled running forward.

"Hay no fair!" Ulrich said running after her and not even catching up.

"Hello people, Yuri said as she caught up to the others, "Ha beat you!" She yelled when Ulrich caught up to them.

"You got a head start!"

"Says the one who used his power before I knew mine!"

"Lets just call it even."

"Whatever." Yuri said laughing before a laser hit her shoulder knocking her down. "Monsters!" She yelled getting to her feet but like the others just stared at the thing that had hit her. It wasn't a monster like they expected but a human dressed like William except about ten years older and his red markings seemed to glow and pulse. The strangest of all were his eyes that were a bright blood red with XANA symbols for pupils.

"Greetings," He said moving his hand so it was pointed at Aelita. "I am sorry to surprise you but William couldn't make it today." He smirked "and I was simply itching to try my new body."

"Guy's who's that Yuri just lost 90 life points?" Jeremy asked anxiously.

"Oh me?" The man said, "Sorry for not introducing myself properly, I'm terribly new at this." He stared directly at Aelita. "I'm XANA, pleased to meet you personally at last my dear Aelita." His hand glowed and a laser similar to what his monsters usually fired headed toward Aelita. Yuri seeing the danger jumped in front of her at the last moment and was devirtualized. "Tisk, If this continues at this rate you're never going to deactivate that tower are you." XANA said smirking from ear to ear.

* * *

Stella's eyes widened as they reached a plateau. For some reason, she knew that this was her destination. They were almost there when a laser hit Stella. Odd cocked his wrist and pointed it at the threat. William was standing there with two tarantulas. Stella didn't seem bothered by them and got to her feet continuing her path to the plateau only to be blocked by William as he swung his sword at her. The star on Stella's headband glowed, but whatever she was doing stopped as Odd pushed her out of the sword's reach.

"Jeremy!" Odd yelled firing shots at William all the while trying to not get hit by the lasers. "I don't know why Stella had to come here but it must be something big, XANA sent William."

"I don't see anything interesting on my map, but you're right it has to be something." Jeremy said. "Odd I put in a code. If either of you can devirtualize William he should come back to earth."

"I don't think that's possible Einstein." Odd said dodging a laser from a tarantula. "Stella help!" Stella was still trying to get to the plateau but kept getting blocked by William or hit by a laser.

"Odd, Stella has less than 40 life points left!" Jeremy said as Odd fired his last laser arrow at William only to have it blocked by his massive sword. William smirked at him and swung an arc of energy in his direction. Odd dodged it only to have William appear in front of him in a poof of smoke. He raised his sword and swung it down, but Odd rolled out of the way and William's sword was stuck in the ground.

"Jeremy I need more arrows!" Odd yelled getting away from William before he could pull out his sword. He caught a glance of Stella battling a tarantula before William was attacking him once again.

"_Get him by the others." _A voice said echoing in his head.

"Wha…"

"I have no time to explain, Kitty, just do as I say." Odd nodded then ducked narrowly missing the sharp end of William's blade. He quickly ran toward the other monsters with William following him. "That's good now run!" The voice said.

"What…" Odd started until he saw one of Stella's stars pulsing as it was imbedded in the ground. He turned on a dime and ran back to where he came from past a confused William. The Star pulsed one last time before it exploded taking William, the monsters and part of Odds life points with it.

"Good job guys!" Jeremy said. "Williams back safe and sound. Now all we gotta do is get Stella to that…"

"**YOU WILL NOT WIN!" **A voice boomed over the mountain sector causing a mini earthquake.

"Who's that?!" Odd asked.

"REXA." Jeremy replied trying to locate the female virus on his map. Stella ignored both of them and ran at full speed toward the platform.

"**I WONT LET YOU!" **A cloud of smoke hit the ground in front of Stella like a meteor. Stella stopped and stared at the crater made by the smoke. Slowly, REXA walked from the smoking hole a crazed look on her face. "You are the bain of my existence child." She said walking toward Stella. Odd cocked his wrist and fired at arrow at her. REXA raised her hand and caught the arrow without getting a scratch. She stopped about two feet away from Stella and stood there examining her. The cat ninja didn't seem bothered by any of this and stared REXA in the eye.

"You will lose." Stella said her voice distorted and a far off look in her eyes. "even if only by chance and randomness." REXA laughed.

"You think you can beat me!" She said still laughing.

"I know we can." Stella said. REXA smiled for a second then suddenly got mad.

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE TO FIGHT YOU!" She yelled pointing to a spot behind Odd. Odd turned around and was met with a pair of glowing white eyes surrounded by black. He was about to jump back when the eyes disappeared and everything around him was surrounded by a black fog.

"Kitty!" Stella yelled her voice returning to normal. "What did you do?" She yelled turning to REXA, who smirked.

"Have fun playing with my son," She said a black figure appearing by her side. He was about Stella's height, but he had no substance. There were two white spots that probably served as eyes but other than that his entire form was made out of pure black smoke. The only identifying feature he had was a ring around his neck made out of blood red flame. REXA vanished.

"Who are you?" Stella said pulling out a few stars.

"_Nightmare." _The boy said another white hole opening for his mouth. _"And_ _don't bother trying to help your friend. He's trapped in my smoke, and once you get in there are only three ways out." _His voice was fit his name, it was the sound Stella could only hear in her worst dreams.

"And those are" She said glaring at him, her cat ears flattening against her head.

"_To die, or in this world to be devirtualized." _He said counting the ways off on his fingers. _"For me to release you, or to fight your way through the illusion and find the exit, but," _He moved his mouth in a way that could only be described as a smirk, "_no one has ever done that." _Stella growled. "_In my shadows you meet your worst nightmares, your friend stands no chance."_

"How would you know?" Stella asked.

"_Well, he hasn't done it yet." _Stella looked at the smoke where Odd was hidden inside.

"Come on Kitty."

* * *

Odd was running. Stella had screamed, he didn't know why she screamed or what she said but he needed to get to where she was as soon as possible. If only he knew why. The only thing he was aware of was the pressing darkness that made it seem that no matter how fast, long, or far he ran, he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

"Why don't you just put me in your smoke like you did to Odd!" Stella yelled tackling Nightmare to the ground.

"_Maybe I don't wanna!"_

"That's a lame excuse, you're making me feel bad." She said something clicking in her brain.

"_Aw am I making the baby cry."_

"I'm not a baby!" 'Why was this conversation so familiar?'

"_Coulda fooled me!" _His voice was changing, somewhat familiar. _"Always cryin' to your mommy." _

'That's it!' Stella thought leaning in so her face was about an inch away from his. "At least I have a mommy." His eyes narrowed.

"You little…!" He said his voice completely changing. Stella smiled, leaned in and kissed him on the lips before he could finish. All the smoke vanished and Odd was freed. Stella opened her eyes and was met with not two emotionless holes in a cloud of smoke, but a pair of sad blue eyes in the face of her longtime friend. She pulled away to look at him better. "I'm sorry Stella." He said only loud enough for her to hear before she felt a sharp pain in her chest and was devirtualized. He vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

A scanner opened revealing Stella sitting at the bottom. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Look I'm telling you you're going to be fine." Yuri said.

"Oh my god I'm in the future aren't I." A panicking William said.

"No you're not…. Well technically yes you are but…"

"I knew it!" William yelled as he stared pacing. "And you're their kid I can tell!"

"What? You're not that far into the future!"

"Don't lie to me, you look just like Yumi! She married Ulrich didn't she, I knew I never had a chance." Yuri sighed giving up and just let William rant.

"Stella what's wrong?" she said seeing her cousin.

"Oh great another one!" William said pointing at Stella, they both ignored him.

"He never meant it," She said quietly, "Something happened, and she got him."

"Who?"

"REXA's controling him,"

"Stella who are you talking about?" Stella raised her head and looked directly into Yuri's eyes.

"Flint" Yuri gasped. "He was on Lyoko and taking orders from REXA, but I don't think he had a choice." Yuri stared at her. "That's why he went missing She must have captured him and forced him to fight." There was a moment of aquard silence only broken by Williams ranting. A scanner opened revealing an exhausted Ulrich.

"Ulrich I never thought I'd be so happy to see you in my life!" William said running and hugging Ulrich who looked just as confused as William just was.

"Did I miss something?" Ulrich asked.

"Stella saved William." Yuri said shortly.

"So I'm not in the future." William said letting go of Ulrich.

"I told you!" Yuri yelled since she was starting to get annoyed with the black haired boy. "How are things on Lyoko?" She asked Ulrich.

"Bad."

* * *

"This victory is mine." XANA yelled to the sky as he devirtualized the only obstacle blocking him from Aelita and his ultimate goal, the deletion of Franz Hopper.

* * *

**Bet ya wernt expecting that were you? Stella's in love with Flint. ^.^ **

**Yay The chapters over I spent like the hole day working on it! well i cant think of anything else to say and I wanna go to bed so bye everyone!**

**_^Eve^_**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello and welcome to another thingy of The pink haired boy!!!!! ... okay it's not that exciting but at least show a little happyness! .... anyway I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my cousins Alex and "E" (no that's not his real name but that's what we all call him) for inspiring two characters that you will sorta meet in this chapter. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to terminator101 for comeing up with another character that you will meet in this chapter (the character Steve belongs to him, I just wrote the words and made him do stuff) and also for helping me find my jump drive (actually all he did was tell me to look in my desk, but it would have taken me longer to find it if he hadn't)**

**So enjoy the chappy peeps! XD**

* * *

Franz held on tight. He and Aelita were heading toward the activated tower as fast as they could on the only remaining vehicle, the overwing. Ulrich and Yumi had stayed behind to stall XANA, but they didn't know how long it would take him to defeat them.

"Jeremy what's going on?" Aelita asked.

"XANA just defeated Yumi, Odd is still on Lyoko so I'm sending him help you but it'll take awhile."

"How far are we from the tower?" Franz asked.

"Not too far you should be able to see it soon." Jeremy said. "XANA's catching up but you should get to the tower before he does."

"I can see it!" Aelita said pointing. Franz just nodded. For some reason he had a bad feeling about this.

"Guy's watch out!" Jeremy yelled as suddenly a ball of black smoke hit them and they went down colliding with the ground.

"Hello, children." REXA said appearing next to them. "I'm REXA nice to meet you." Both pink people jumped into fighting stances Franz forming a pink blade and Aelita forming an energy field. REXA sighed. "Oh relax," she said. "I'm not here to fight you." She smirked seeing something behind them. "That's their job." REXA said disappearing in a puff of smoke. They turned around to see XANA smirking at them with the Scyphozoa floating right next to him. Aelita set her sights on the Scyphozoa expecting it to attack her but to both their surprizes it attacked Franz chaseing him towards a group of rocks.

"Franz get out of there I don't know what it wants with you but it can't be good!" Jeremy yelled. Franz stared at the giant Jellyfish as he was backed up against a wall.

"I would if I could Jeremy."

"Oh no, Aelita!" Franz caught a glance of Aelita being picked up by XANA before the tentacles wrapped around him. "This isn't good!" Jeremy yelled. "Odd can you hurry up!"

"I'm trying my best Einstein!" Odd yelled pushing the overboard to go as fast as it could.

"This isn't good this isn't good." Jeremy was so busy panicking that he didn't notice a new dot appearing on the screen, in the ice sector.

* * *

REXA laughed looking at the screen.

"Well XANA I guess you'll get what you want." She pressed something on the screen. "For now at least, I can't allow you to kill Hopper, he's necessary to my plan, but you can play with him for a bit." She smiled evilly until she spotted the dot Jeremy missed. "What is…" but as soon as she spoke it vanished. Her eyes narrowed. "He wouldn't… no, it can't be him." She typed quickly on the screen. A new window popped up and she growled. "Rica."

* * *

"Let's see, calm down Jer." Jeremy said talking to himself and pacing. "Yumi's gone, Ulrich's gone, Odd's on his way, William just came back, Yuri's gone, Stella's gone, Franz is being attacked by the Scyphozoa, Aelita's going to be dropped into the digital sea, so who does that leave." He stopped pacing to look at the screen, which was currently showing his reflection. He gulped. "Well if it's for Aelita," He walked over to the computer and placed his hands on the keys, "No," Jeremy said taking his hands off the keyboard. "I wouldn't last long enough to help them." He put them back on. "But it might give enough time for Odd to get there or Aelita to regain consciousness." He stared at his hands, which refused to move. "Come on Jeremy." The elevator doors opened and Stella, Yuri, William, Yumi and Ulrich stepped out.

"Jeremy what are you doing." Yumi asked.

"Trying to talk me out of virtualizing myself." He said still staring at his hands.

"What, Jeremy you cant be serious." Ulrich said. "You wouldn't last…"

"Do it." Stella said knocking Ulrich down before he could finish his sentence. Everyone stared at her expecting her to be joking, but she was serious. "You may not last long, but it will work." Dead silence.

"Well, I guess." Jeremy said nervously looking back at the keyboard and hesitantly hitting the first few keys.

"Go faster! Allez! Allez! (Go go in French pronounced al-ay) Every second you waste leaves your precious Aelita in more danger! Go! Go! Go!" Stella yelled forcing Jeremy to type faster.

* * *

Jeremy fell from the sky and landed with his limbs sprawled on the ground. Groaning he stood up, looked at himself, and smiled. He'd only been on Lyoko once before and if he had learned anything from that experience it was that his outfit sucked. Therefore, to prevent the others from mocking him for the rest of his life, he decided to change it.

He was wearing blue goggles very similar to the ones Franz wore, that showed him computer statistics and other information on the inside. On his left arm, there was a keyboard attached just after his elbow so he could easily type in commands with his right hand. The rest of his arm had a blue gray robotic thing around it that looked bulky but probably increased the weak boy's strength. The same thing covered his legs and his chest leaving his right arm and his face the only thing exposed. His right arm only had a tight black material stretched over both arm and hand. It wasn't the best outfit ever, and someone was probably going to tease him anyway, but it fit him and more importantly Aelita liked it.

"Well, well, well," XANA said causing Jeremy to look up. "The great Jeremy has finally blessed us with his presence. To what do I owe this surprise?" Jeremy glared at the person holding his beloved Aelita unconscious in his arms.

"Let her go XANA." Jeremy said preparing to fire a disk from a slot on his arm. XANA laughed.

"Are _you_going to fight me?" He said moving Aelita so he had a better grip on her. "You wouldn't last more that a minute."

"Maybe not but it's worth a try." He said not sounding sure of himself at all. XANA laughed again.

"Well this should be very amusing." He said putting Aelita down. "I have never got the opportunity to defeat you in anything but codes." Jeremy gulped. "So lets make this more interesting shall we." XANA's arm turned into a blade. "If you get hit by this you die, both in this world and in yours." Jeremy's face paled. XANA smiled. "I'll give you a three second head start." Jeremy ran away as fast as he could. "One, two, three." XANA said calmly as he watched Jeremy run away. "Times up." He darted after Jeremy with inhuman speed easily catching up to him.

"WORST PLAN EVER!" Jeremy yelled.

* * *

Her face was half illuminated by the screen in front of her. The only part that could be seen was her mouth. "So Jeremy is trying to fight on Lyoko." She frowned. "and failing miserably I might add." She adjusted a headset so the microphone was above her mouth. "You've got company. Jeremy's trying to be a hero."

"I've got to rescue him too?" An aggravated voice said from the computer.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Fine, which way Rica," He said.

"Shouldn't you know it is your sector after all?" Rica smiled.

"Other than the usual spot, I can't tell where anything is." He said sounding annoyed. Rica sighed.

"Go north ten degrees…"

* * *

Stella sat meditating in the middle of the floor in a way that made Yuri very tempted to poke her.

"What are you doing?" Ulrich finally asked. Stella completely ignored him making Ulrich very mad. "Hay! You just sent my friend to his doom and you're not even going to pretend to be worried!"

"He will be fine." Stella said not opening her eyes. "XANA won't kill him he likes to play with his food before he eats it."

"Because that makes it soooo much better." Stella ignored him again and suddenly got up.

"I'm going to find my mom." She said looking very serious.

"Why?" Yuri asked kinda freaked out that Stella was being serious.

"REXA said that Flint was her son, and Flint was adopted into Franz's family when he was little, so the adults are the only ones who could remember that." She closed her eyes. "Plus Yuri said that she had visions of REXA spying on our family. That can't be a coincidence." Her eyes snapped open. "And I want answers."

"But Stella," Yuri said. "Your mom wasn't around when Flint was adopted, she might not know anything."

"True, but she's the closest adult," She shrugged. "It can't hurt to try." Yuri, Yumi and Ulrich all shared a glance.

"Well I suppose not, but…" Yumi began.

"Okay, I'm off then." Stella said entering the elevator and closing the door before any of them could say anything. They all looked at each other nervously and the room was enveloped in an awkward silence.

"Sooo." William said breaking the silence and making everyone look at him. "What did I miss?" The three warriors looked at each other again not entirely sure what to tell him.

* * *

Jeremy ran not caring where he was going as long as it got him away from XANA.

"Three years I have had to put up with you and now all that is at an end." XANA said cackling as he sent an energy blast that knocked Jeremy off his feet and behind a rock. "There is no where for you to run, child." He looked around frantically. There had to be some way to get out of this!

For the first time he noticed where he was, right next to Franz. Well if he couldn't get out of this alive someone should. He aimed and shot a disk at the Scyphozoa slicing one of it's tentacles.

"There you are." He heard XANA say. Jeremy ran at the Scyphozoa and pulled at the tentacles trying to free Franz. (Seriously, why haven't any of them tried that? I mean it seems kinda obvious) "It's time to end this!" XANA said from behind him. Jeremy turned around to see the blade heading towards him. He closed his eyes for the last time.

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes to see XANA knocked off balance and a man wearing a black cloak standing in front of him.

"Wha happen?" Franz said getting up from where the scyphozoa had dropped him rubbing his head. Jeremy said nothing and looked at the man in front of them

He was tall so he was probably older than them but other than that, they couldn't tell much else about him since he was shrouded in a dark cloak.

"Franz get to the tower." He said monotone. Franz just looked at him confused.

"Who are you?" He asked. The man said nothing as XANA got to his feet.

"Yes, I believe we haven't been introduced. Who are you?" XANA said glaring at the man.

"Does it matter?" He said sounding bored. XANA frowned.

"Yes, I would like to at least know my enemies name before I vanquish them."

"Look," The man sighed, "I don't wanna be here and I certainly don't want to fight you, so can we just skip that part cause we all know that you're gonna lose." XANA growled

"Well child, I do not know who you are, but I think it is clear that you will lose not me." He said firing a bolt of electricity at his opponent.

"I really hoped you wouldn't do that." The man sighed pulling out a cylindrical object that quickly changed into a thin, glowing, green sword. The sword seemed to pull all the energy into itself making it glow slightly brighter. "Franz, Jeremy, get Aelita and deactivate the tower." He glared at XANA. "I'll take tall dark and sparky."

"Who are you?" Franz asked finally regaining his ability to speak.

"And how did you get to Lyoko?" Jeremy finished.

"That's confidential." He said surprising both boys. "But as for my name," He smiled. "Call me Jedi." XANA chose this moment to attack his arms turning into blades again. "NOW GO!" He yelled blocking XANA before pushing him off with an invisible force. Both bespectacled boys nodded and ran off to find Aelita.

"Oh no you don't!" XANA yelled running after them but Jedi ran as fast as he did, and stopped him with ease, nearly cutting XANA's head off.

"Be careful XANA," Jedi said. "I'm your enemy now."

* * *

William looked depressed.

"You mean _I_ did all that?" He asked looking at the two warriors that he actually knew. They looked at each other again and they both nodded. "Man that sucks!" He said collapsing onto the hard floor which probably wasn't the best move since he sat back up rubbing the back of his head.

"Well think of it this way," Yuri said trying to brighten the mood. "If you never did all those things I wouldn't be here." They all stared at her blankly. "That's not helping huh." They shook their heads. "Well I think it's a good thing." She muttered crossing her arms.

"Well it doesn't matter now since you're back." Ulrich said subconsciously grabbing Yumi's hand and holding it in his own. Yumi didn't seem to mind, but William did.

"So, you two going out?" He asked pointing at their grasped hands. They both blushed, let go of the others hand, made various noises and faced away from each other. Yuri rolled her eyes.

"What they _meant_ to say was yeah." She said staring at the two lovebirds.

"I knew I never stood a chance." William mumbled pouting.

"So you've told me." Yuri muttered still staring at Ulrich and Yumi.

* * *

"Jeremy," Franz said. "You find Aelita, I'm going to try and deactivate the tower." Jeremy nodded and they split up.

"Well that was dumb." A feminine voice said from behind both of them. They both turned around to see REXA standing in the place they just were about ten seconds ago. She smiled. "You left yourselves open for attack." She said throwing a ball of smoke at Jeremy and running at Franz grabbing him before either of them realized what just happened.

"Hay!" Franz yelled realizing what just happened and trying to get free.

"Don't struggle child, it won't do any good." REXA said laughing, but she stopped when a flying disk almost hit her shoulder.

"Let him go!" Jeremy said still aiming at her. REXA laughed again.

"_You_ think you're a match for me?" She said amused.

"Well he might not be, but _we_definitely are." A voice said as both an energy field and a laser arrow hit REXA in the middle of her back making her fall forward and let go of Franz.

"Aelita! Odd!" Franz and Jeremy yelled spotting the brightly colored warriors riding toward them on the overboard.

"You need a little help?" Aelita asked winking as they lowered themselves toward the bespectacled boys. REXA started to get up ruining their reunion.

"Aelita get to the tower we'll distract her." Odd said jumping off the overboard. Aelita nodded and headed full speed toward the tower as the three boys prepared to fight the female virus.

* * *

Jedi took his eyes off of XANA to look at the tower as it changed from red back to it's natural color. He smiled. They might actually pull this off.

"You loose." Jedi said pushing XANA back again as he disappeared like he had never been there in the first place.

* * *

"Mom!" Stella yelled finally finding her mother.

"Stellie!" Mica yelled running up to her daughter. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Stella looked at her watch, 10:30. She shook her head.

"That doesn't matter now." Stella said suddenly looking serious and shy at the same time. "Mommy," She said averting her eyes from Mica. "We's been keeping a secret from you." Mica looked confused.

"What kinda secret?" She asked. "Did you guy's do something bad?"

"No… we, um." Stella said still not looking at her mother. "Lyoko," She said this time looking directly at Mica who now looked shocked, "Flint, REXA, do those words mean anything to you?" Mica smiled and suddenly hugged her daughter.

"S'about time you asked me that." She said smiling as wide as possible. It was Stella's turn to look confused.

"You mean you knew? All this time?" Stella asked shocked. Mica wagged her finger at her.

"I did go to the factory remember."

"But the return trip, you should have forgotten all about that." Stella said making Mica giggle.

"Yes but there are some exceptions, for example…" She started but stopped as a white bubble started to engulf the world. "I'll tell you later." She said pointing at the bubble as it engulfed them and everything in sight.

----------(Return trip :p)---------

"He'd better not what?" Stella asked for what seemed like the second time that day. "Seriously he'd better not what? You never answered my question." Stella said sitting down and staring a hole through Yuri's head.

"Uh…" Yuri said waiting for Pinky to come and distract her with Flint, but it didn't happen.

"He's not here." Franz said shocked as he looked around wildly. "Flint should be coming toward us right now but he's not, I haven't seen him anywhere since the return trip." Stella looked around as well. Franz was right he wasn't there. Aelita looked confused as she sat down.

"Maybe, REXA has him cause I found out who he was." Stella said staring around the room suddenly realizing something else was missing. "Guys," She said sounding worried. "Where's my mom?"

-----------(One hour ago after the return trip)-----------

Mica smiled as she spotted the complete Lyoko gang from her perch in a tree.

"Got William back huh, aw I'm gonna miss that clone." Her phone rang. "Ello?"

"I did it." A bored sounding man said on the other end. Mica smiled wider.

"I can see that, good job Jedi."

"Whatever." The bored man, Jedi, said.

"Hay, don't I get any thanks," a more animated sounding man said, "I was the one who risked my neck to make sure we could transfer right!"

"That's true. Good job Cheetah."

"Hay this is my phone call, get off." Jedi said.

"Make me!" The animated man, Cheetah, said hanging up.

"He was smart to run." Jedi said. Mica laughed. "So have you seen Flint?"

"Not since they deactivated the tower, I think REXA wants to keep her weapon close." There was a moment of silence before Jedi spoke again.

"Should we tell them?" Mica looked at the Lyoko gang who were laughing at something. Mica laughed.

"Funny you should say that. Right before the return trip, Stellie asked me about Lyoko. I knew smartness was in my genes." She got into a more comfortable position. "In fact I was gonna tell them right after this."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? It's a boatload of information, they might not be able to handle it."

"It'll be fine. They will find out whether from me or from others." She said her voice becoming mysterious and far off.

"If you say so."

"Hay have I ever been wrong?" Mica said smiling, her voice returning to normal.

"Yes."

"Oh." Mica stopped smiling, "Well I'm right this time."

"As long as they don't get hurt." Jedi said, "Rules or no rules, I'm not just gonna stand by if they so much as touch my little sister." Mica smiled.

"Oh you're so much like your dad." She said rolling her eyes. "Do me a favor, and let her at least fight before you jump to her rescue." For the first time Jedi laughed.

"Just don't screw this up, Rica." Mica/Rica smiled.

"Don't worry, leave it all to me." She said hanging up. Rica looked at the Lyoko gang again. "Leave it all to me."

"Sorry but I can't do that." Mica turned her head and glared at the man sitting on a nearby branch.

"What are you doing here, Steve?" She asked still glaring. Steve smirked as he moved out of the shadows. The first thing you noticed about him was his bright red hair that looked even brighter because of his light blue eyes. Everything he wore was yellow making everyone wonder how Mica hadn't noticed him earlier.

"Leader told me too," He said smirking psychotically.

"You don't have to do everything he says do you?" Mica asked sighing trying not to notice the strange look on his face.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't." He said still smirking as he jumped to a branch that was closer to the one she was on. Rica's eyes narrowed.

"So why did leader want you to come here?" She asked already knowing the answer and looking for an escape route. Steve laughed.

"Something tells me you know that." He said getting closer. Rica could hear more people closing behind her. "You're close to the children, you wanted to send them here," Rica growled, this wasn't good. "and you broke the contract by telling the child that you knew about Lyoko." At this point Rica snapped.

"Her name's Stella!" She said angrily, "and I have every right too, she's my daughter."

"But you still broke the contract!" Steve said louder making Rica stop talking. He smirked. "and you even broke your own vow, didn't you _Rica_!" She just started laughing.

"What contract," she said pretending to be ignorant. "you mean that stupid piece of paper you all worship like a bible. Yeah I think I remember that, I signed it 'Fredima Skan.' Your petty piece of paper doesn't bind me to anything." She could hear the other agents coming from behind her. "Oh, and that vow. Seriously, I vowed to be someone I'm not, you can't really bind me to that can you?" Rica laughed but Steve didn't seem amused and waited for her to calm down.

"Are you finished, I'd like to get this over with." He said, but Rica only smirked.

"No, I have one last thing to say." She said now completely calm. "You 'Loyalists' may think you're all that, that you and you alone have the right way for dealing with this mess, but guess what," She stood up and locked eyes with Steve as she reached into her pocket, doing something before anyone could notice. "Your leader is broken, he has been for seven years, at one time he was great, I know I followed him, but now he's broken and you'd have better luck following my two year old daughter who believes in something called a 'noodle fairy.'" You could almost see a vein in Steve's head pulse.

"That's it arrest this traitor." He yelled to all of his agents in the surrounding trees. Rica raised a hand and they all stopped.

"Do you really want to fight me?" She asked glancing at the people surrounding her. They all looked at each other.

"You didn't tell us we were going after _her, _Powerhouse." One of them said nervously. Steve just stared at him.

"This woman is a traitor who broke the contract by telling one of the children that she knew about Lyoko. She is a criminal and deserves to be treated as such." Steve said pointing at Rica who smiled.

"I am also a leader who would never send my troops into a battle I know they would not win." Rica said calmly. "Most of you probably don't realize this, but the time we originally set for action was over twelve years ago." She turned her eyes from Steve to look at the other agents. "At first I understood, wait until they find the computer, wait until Aelita remembers who she is, all reasonable, necessary to make sure the time stream stays intact. But now," She sighed and vaguely noticed that she held everyone's attention. "Wait until XANA makes the egg before we act. For all we know XANA could make a million more eggs before we knew he made the first one. Our leader is failing us, using up valuable time in pursuit of something that he will never reach." Some agents seemed to agree with her while others looked even more mad then before. Rica smiled at this as she reached into her pocket again undoing the thing she did before. "I'll go quietly." She said holding out her arms toward Steve ready for handcuffs. He stared at her for a minute before cuffing her and leading her to the place he parked his car. Rica frowned, she only hoped that her plan worked. Suddenly she smiled. This was going to get interesting.

* * *

"Hello?" a black haired man asked answering the phone.

"Your leader is broken, he has been for seven years…" Rica's voice began though it sounded muffled like she was further away from her phone than she should be.

"Rica?" He asked, but she continued like she hadn't heard him, which he soon realized, she probably hadn't. "Honey, Cheetah, pick up the phone you've got to hear this!" He yelled up the stairs through the house. After many footsteps confirmed that his message had been heard he turned his attention back to the phone.

"That's it arrest this traitor." The man gasped, that was Steve, their leaders right hand man. Man, Rica was in trouble. Wait, Rica was under arrest, with directions that no doubt came straight from their leader, their mission was in jeopardy, they had to get out of there. He listened closely to the rest of the conversation trying to catch some sort of message Rica might send them, he got zip. As soon as the message was finished another man and a woman came down the stairs.

"Jedi!" A blond haired man said, but Jedi cut him off.

"I know," He looked at them a serious look on his face. "We're next."

* * *

**Wow hope that last part wasnt too confusing for you... in other news alot happened in this chapter! like Mica actually being called Rica... she's very confusing, even for me ....**

**Oh in the part after we discover Mica's 'other name'** **I started switching between the names on purpose for a reason you'll find out later.... but you may get to find out now . ... which brings me to my final words for this chapter.**

**I recently discovered that someone sent me a review saying that they drew a picture of Stella and Odd together... and I immediately forgot to reply to it... so I'm making a competition! **

**OKay the rules are simple, if anyone wants to enter all they have to do it draw a picture about Code Lyoko! it doesn't even have to be about my story! (though it would increase your chances of winning if you did) The best picture (decided by me of course) will win either a short snippet of this story that didn't get added into the final thing, or ..... Something else.... like the answer to any question you want (except directions to my house or my phone number... that would be kind of creepy)... well that's all i can come up with for prizes but if you come up with anything let me know**

**Oh yeah I almost forgot! You can send your pictures to my deviant art account which I will put up a link to on my page, if you dont want to look there it's basicaly my pen name here with dashes instead of spaces... and it's on diviant art, and if you dont want to do that just send me a link to it in a PM. So yeah! I'm not really expecting much from this but i thought it would be fun. I'm looking forward to any pictures you send me!**

**~Eve~**


	19. Jedi and Cheetah

**Wow I haven't posted in a while huh... Sorry about that everyone! But I actually have a good reason this time... Well the main cause was writers block, but there's another more complicated reason that I might just make into a story.... anyway, Yay new chapter! **

* * *

"Daddy?" Stella asked looking very worried as she spoke into her cell phone. "Do you know where mommy is?" There was a pause as the man on the other end thought.

"No," he finally responded. "I thought she was with you?" He said sounding very confused.

"She was but she disappeared." Stella said the worry finally showing itself in her voice.

"Don't worry baby," he said. "She probably felt like she had to go somewhere, you know how Mom is." Stella nodded but she wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, but she promised to talk to me about something…" she said trailing off an idea forming in her head. "Daddy do you…" She stopped, staring at a tree, suddenly realizing something.

"Do I what?" Her dad asked confused.

"Never mind," She said a little too quickly, "can we talk about it later," She paused before adding, "In person I mean."

"Um… Okay," He said sounding confused. "isn't there a break next week, we could talk then." Stella smiled.

"Yeah, Me Yuri and Pinky can all come," she smiled evilly, "and catch up on everything we haven't done in the past month." Her dad laughed.

"Yeah and you can tell me about all the things you _have_ done in the past month." Stella laughed.

"We didn't do that bad." He laughed again.

"We'll see about that." Shouting could be heard on the other end. "well I have to go now."

"Okay."

"And don't worry about Mica I'm sure she's fine." With that they hung up. Stella frowned at her phone for a minute before walking over to her friends who were sitting on or around 'their' bench.

"Well?" Yuri asked seeing Stella coming towards them, but she just shook her head.

"She hasn't been home since she left," She said frowning at the ground.

"Don't worry," Odd said putting an arm around her neck. "I'm sure she's fine."

"I know that!" She said angrily making Odd retract his arm. "It's just, my mom promised me that she'd tell me how she knew about Lyoko, and she's never broken a promise she's made to me." She sighed looking away from everyone. "So that can only mean, something must have happened that prevented her from telling me." Yuri's eyes widened.

"But it happened after the return trip!" She said making everyone else realize what that meant. "So that means…"

"…That someone else knows about Lyoko too!" Franz finished for her. Everyone looked at each other nervously.

"Do you think it could be, REXA or XANA?" Ulrich asked.

"That's nearly impossible." Aelita said. "They'd be too exhausted from the attack to do anything like this and even if they did, they would have to activate a tower."

"Then how did REXA kidnap Flint," Yumi asked.

"He was already under her control, it would be easy for her to do that even if she was completely out of power." Aelita said.

"That reminds me." Jeremy said closing the laptop that he was previously typing on. "I think I found out how Yuri deactivated the tower." Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Wait a minute." William asked making everyone look at him. "How did REXA kidnapping Flint remind you of Yuri deactivating a tower?" Jeremy shrugged making everyone laugh while William just stared at him confused.

"So what is it?" Yuri asked staring at Jeremy intently. He nodded and opened his laptop.

"I found a code in Yuri's DNA, it's also in Aelita's and Franz's DNA so it could have something to do with Tower deactivation." Jeremy said pulling up a window on the screen.

"Wow so this case is pretty much solved, right Jer?" Odd said.

"It's not that easy." Jeremy said looking at the screen again just to make sure that his calculations were correct. "Yes we found out why Yuri could deactivate towers, but this solution just creates another question." He sighed and turned back to them. "This code only appears," He adjusted his glasses. "When someone's been on Lyoko for a period of two years or more."

* * *

"Who else is involved in this!" A man yelled at Mica as she sat calmly in the chair opposite him.

"I already told you," She said rolling her eyes. "There's no one else, and you're being paranoid, can I go home now?" She asked looking very calm as the person across from her panicked even more.

"There's no one else involved in this huh?" He asked pushing his glasses back on his nose. "Then why did we find a lab with a computer in it holding more than one character card!" He said slamming his hand on the table.

"Personalities," She said calmly, "you know me, the first time I went to Lyoko About a million character cards were loaded just from me and my personalities."

"Then what about this," he said gesturing for Steve to step forward and put a file on the table in between them. Mica sighed and opened it revealing three character cards. Her heart sped up but her expression didn't change.

"So?"

"So?" The man said going into hysterics. "Don't tell me that's not Mark, Seth and Beca." Mica sighed.

"Some of my personalities look or act like people I know…" She said as if she had said this a thousand times.

"I know that!" He yelled. "But these aren't you Mica! I can tell."

"How do you know?" She asked. "They could be me!"

"Then explain why all three of them disappeared right after you were arrested." He said smirking. She frowned.

"That's weird." She said feigning confusion. "I thought they disappeared right after Mark proposed."

"Don't play games with me." He yelled. Mica smirked.

"Fine maybe they were involved but I can promise you no one else was intentionally involved in this." She said smiling. "Oh and one more thing, you might want to check the computer records just to make sure, Leader." She leaned back and closed her eyes showing that was all she was going to reveal at that moment. Leader and Steve left the room.

"What did she mean by that? Check the records?" Leader asked a nearby officer.

"Um leader…" a nervous looking man said coming up to them with a manila folder grasped tightly in his hands. "You might want to look at this." Leader raised an eyebrow as he took the folder and looked inside it, his eyes went as wide as they possibly could.

"No!" He said angrily. "That's not possible!" Steve looked over his shoulder at the document and growled.

"I don't believe it, that she-devil's back?" Steve said staring at it.

"I'm getting him out of there." Leader said dropping the folder to the ground as he and Steve walked away, revealing a digital picture of REXA smirking.

* * *

_It was dark in the little house as the little boy tried to get back to sleep. He'd just woken up from another nightmare. Every night they were the same, some creatures were after his friends and family and he couldn't do anything to help them. But it was over, his parents were in the next room sleeping and his friends were at their houses just down the road, a little angry at him for calling at one o'clock in the morning, but otherwise unharmed. They were fine, he should go back to sleep, but he couldn't._

_For some strange reason, this dream was different. In his nightmares, his family was always being attacked by monsters, but tonight, they'd been attacked by a person, a woman with two different colored eyes, who looked a lot like Flint. He whimpered and hid deeper under the covers. He loved his cousin, at least he thought he did, Flint was always nice, or at least he tried to be, so why was he dreaming about a female version of him attacking his family._

_"Franz?" A blue eyed boy asked from the doorway. Franz turned so he could look at the hazy image of his cousin. "Something wrong?" Flint asked rubbing his eyes and trying not to fall asleep._

_"I had another nightmare." The boy said clutching a stuffed toy closer to his chest. Flint nodded and sat next to his cousin on the bed.  
__  
"What's it 'bout this time?" He asked. Franz sat up still clutching his toy._

_"There was this lady with weird powers attacking everyone."_

_"And you couldn't stop it." Flint finished for him, "Is that what's bothering you?"_

_"Yeah but that's not it." Franz said staring at the floor._

_"So, what is it?" He asked yawning._

_"Well…" Franz started not sure how to tell his cousin, but he didn't have to. "What was that?" Franz asked hearing a loud crash from downstairs._

_"I duno." Flint said now wide awake. "Let's check it out."_

_"I don't think that's a good idea." Franz said putting his glasses on._

_"Come on baby." Both boys got up and walked quietly down the stairs_

_.__"Mommy?" Franz asked quietly hearing shouting from the room below._

_"I won't let you touch him!" Mrs. Fuller yelled._

_"You don't have a choice," A woman said. Franz began to back away._

_"Come on, we have to get daddy!" He whispered pulling on his cousins arm, but he wouldn't move. "Flint?" The boy was standing there with a blank look on his face. Suddenly he moved. "Flint!" Franz said louder, but he didn't seem to hear him. Franz followed his cousin into the kitchen and saw something that would haunt him forever.__His mother was standing in front of him her nightgown torn, slightly bleeding and holding a pot in one hand. A woman dressed all in black was on the other side of the room panting heavily but otherwise unharmed. The room was wrecked, everything glass was broken, everything else was scratched and on the corners of the shattered glass there was a sticky red liquid.  
_

_"Mom." Franz said before noticing that his cousin was moving toward the strange woman. "Flint!" The pink haired boy grabbed his cousin and tried to keep him from going towards the woman who he was now sure had caused all this damage. "What's wrong with you?" The woman laughed._

_"See," Was all she said before Mrs. Fuller threw the pot at her causing the woman to fall into the next room.  
_

_"Franz," His mom said not taking her eyes away from the place where her enemy had vanished. "Take Flint and get your father, I'll be fine, promise." Franz stared at his mother for a minute before following her orders. To his surprise, Flint followed him._

_"Daddy." He said shaking his father from his sleep. "There's a strange man downstairs." His father woke up, grabbed his own glasses and they all walked down stairs. The little child gasped as he saw the rest of the torn up house._

_"Kids, go outside and get to Yuri's house." His father said grabbing Franz's shoulders and sounding urgent. "do you understand!" They nodded and ran outside as Franz's father ran through the house searching for his wife. _

_He was halfway there when he heard it. A scream, his mothers scream. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he turned around to see a giant bonfire, right where his house should have been._

_"Mommy!" He yelled running toward his house again not seeing anyone else as they ran past him. "Mommy!" _

"Mom!" Franz Fuller yelled waking with a start. He looked around frantically. He was in his room, in Kadic academy, nowhere near his house. He started to take deep breaths and placed his head in between his knees. It was just a dream. He calmed down and looked at his clock 4am, not that bad, only three _hours_ before he had to get up. He sighed, he hadn't had that dream since the third grade, why was it suddenly appearing again. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked trying to sound sleepy. Franz suddenly frowned when he realized who was calling. "What do you want dad? You do realize what time it is?" he asked glaring at the defenseless wall. "What?" he asked shocked his expression now blank.

* * *

"YOUR DAD WHAT!" Yuri yelled making everyone in the cafeteria stare at her as she jumped up looking very angry. Franz pulled her back into her seat.

"It's not that big of a deal." He said trying to calm her down.

"Not that big of a deal!" She said angrily. "he's pulling you out of school!" Franz sighed.

"No he's not, he's just moving me to the school closer to home." He tried to explain.

"Still that's not right." She said stubbornly, dialing a number on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Franz said giving up.

"I'm calling my dad."

"Why?" Franz wined, but Yuri ignored him.

"Dad, Mr. Fuller is taking Franz out of school!" She said talking into her phone.

"No he's not!" Franz yelled trying to get the phone from Yuri but failing miserably.

"Yeah, he's making him leave Kadic," She said practically ignoring Franz except to keep him from grabbing her phone. "I don't know." She covered the receiver. "Franz, why is your dad doing this?"

"I don't know." Franz yelled exasperated.

"He doesn't know either." She paused for a minute as he talked. "Okay, thanks, bye." She put the phone away.

"Well?" Franz said pouting.

"He's going to talk to your dad and see if he can change his mind." She sighed looking at Franz. "You know I only do things because I care, right?" She asked hugging him. He only mumbled and hugged her back a little tighter than normal. "What's up with you? You've been acting weird all morning." Yuri asked concerned.

"It's nothing," Franz said. "I just had a bad dream." Yuri didn't seem convinced.

"Look I know it's not just a dream," she said sighing and blushing a little. "You don't have to tell me now just promise you will tell me eventually." Franz blushed a little more than Yuri.

"Yeah." Franz said looking Yuri in the eyes yet not letting go of her. Yuri did the same as they both leaned in for a kiss. (probably the first one where Franz didn't get frozen)

"What's you doing?" Stella asked suddenly popping up on the other side of the table. Yuri and Franz simultaneously pushed away from each other making both of them fall off their chairs and hit their heads on the chairs next to them.

"Ow, Uh… nothing." They said almost perfectly in synch. Stella just looked at them confused as they got back on their chairs blushing madly.

"Well, it looked like something." Stella said smirking. Franz muttered incomprehensible words as Yuri composed herself.

"Uh… Stella what are you doing here?" Yuri asked trying to change the subject. Stella blinked as she tried to remember what she was so anxious to tell them. She smiled.

"You's never gonna guess who's here." She said running out of the cafeteria. Franz and Yuri blinked, looked at each other, and ran after Stella.

Everyone in the yard was whispering quietly, but since everyone was doing it the overall sound was loud. Nearly every girl was looking dreamily at the same spot and every boy was just asking curiously who the heck they were. But in all of their brilliance no one student thought about just going up and talking to them.

When they saw what all the girls were staring at, Franz face palmed and Yuri laughed hysterically. Two good-looking men and a strangely colored motorcycle.

The first man was the reason why no one would approach them, any normal girl would be attracted to him, and yet at the same time he had a strange aura about him that made anyone near him think that they were disrespecting something sacred if they got any closer to him than necessary. His clothes were dark in color, mostly blacks and dark blues, and looked worn down as if he wore them a lot. The man's hair was a midnight black and his eyes were a bright green that made his hair seem even darker.

The second man was definitely more up beat then the first, his clothes were a mix of bright orange and electric blue. It appeared that he was the one who owned the motorcycle, since he wore a jumpsuit and held a helmet under one arm, not to mention that the motorcycle had the same orange/blue design he had on his clothes, a cheetah suspended in a running position with blue flames in the place where it's feet had just been. The man's hair was dirty blond, but his eyes couldn't be seen since he was wearing sunglasses.

"Hay Ri!" The brightly colored man yelled upon hearing Yuri's laughter. Yuri stopped laughing enough to run up to them and hug the dark haired man.

"Mark, Seth what are you doing here?" She asked letting go of the dark haired man, Mark.

"What?" The bright man, Seth, said smiling, "We're not allowed to visit our favorite people…"

"What do you want?" All three kids said as one. Seth smiled sheepishly.

"Who said I wanted anything?"

"We know you." Yuri said. "So what do you want?" Seth smiled for a moment and it looked like he was about to give a good answer until he met Yuri's gaze and quickly backed down and hid behind Mark. Yuri rolled her eyes

"Where's Beca?" She asked Mark somewhat accusingly.

"She didn't want to come," Seth said, jumping out from behind Mark, "Something about you killing her."

"I didn't ask you Seth!" Yuri said glaring at him.

"I don't mind." Mark said watching the conversation with interest.

"So why _are _you guy's here?" Franz asked before Yuri could do something stupid. Seth thought for a moment.

"I felt like it." He said finally. "Oh, and of course I dragged Mark along." He said putting an arm around said person.

"Of course." Stella said nodding. Yuri shook her head.

"How long are you guys going to hang around here?" She asked already having a pretty good idea on what their answer would be. Mark and Seth looked at each other for a minute before Seth answered.

"Just for a little while, we have some stuff we have to take care of." He said eying a girl that was walking past them. Yuri raised an eyebrow, that wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"Guy's we have to get going." Franz said stopping Yuri's train of thought. "Classes are going to start soon." It took a minute before either of the girls realized what he was talking about.

"Oh right." Yuri said looking at her watch. "I guess we'll see you around." She said waving to the older boys.

"When do you get out?" Mark asked suddenly. "We want to meet your friends." Stella tilted her head at the strangeness of the question while Franz was just surprised that Mark had talked. Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you meet us in the park at lunch." She said. Mark nodded and the younger kids ran off. As soon as Seth and Mark were out of hearing range Yuri turned to Franz. "Don't you think that was a little weird?" She asked. Franz shrugged.

"Not really, Why?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just can't help but feel that something's off."

"Yeah," Stella said walking backwards to talk to them. "Seth said that they had a reason for coming here. He never does what he's supposed to!"

* * *

"So you don't mind meeting our brothers'?" Yuri asked as Stella wolfed down the spaghetti they were having for lunch.

"Of course not." Aelita said as Jeremy nodded not really paying much attention.

"You know, everyone's been talking about two strange men standing in the courtyard," Yumi said.

"That'd be them." Yuri said rolling her eyes and taking a drink of her juice. Yumi smirked.

"From what I've heard they're really handsome." At this Stella choked on her spaghetti and Yuri did a classic spit take.

"I guess you could say that," Yuri said, her voice a bit higher than normal as Stella laughed uncontrollably. Franz rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but Mark has like no personality, and Seth has too much of one… no offence," He added as Yuri and Stella looked at him.

"None taken," Yuri said going back to her juice.

"'Tis true." Stella said leaning back in her chair since her plate was now empty.

"Hay Stel you want my extra bread?" Odd asked holding out a piece of garlic bread. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to stare at him as if he had just grown a second head. "What?" He asked noticing their stares.

"You just offered to give someone food." Ulrich said in a tone that suggested that the world was ending.

"Yeah so?"

"Someone else,"

"What's your point?"

"For no reason,"

"Well I've had three portions and she's only had two," Odd said like it was obvious, "And I think she needs the carbs." This did nothing to stop the stares.

"Thanks Odd," Stella said taking the bread.

"Okay," Yuri said, trying to get away from the strange situation, "Well anyway, I told them I'd meet them in the courtyard after lunch, so I hope you have nothing else planned."

"Actually you said at lunch," The blond haired man, Seth said appearing behind Yuri, "But we're here anyway, so no harm done."

"Hi big bro!" Stella said waving at the man as he sat down.

"Hay spaghetti!" Seth said trying to grab some food off of Yuri's plate.

"Get your own food." Yuri said glaring at their rude um…guest.

"Chill, I wasn't going to take it." Seth said raising his hands defensively, "I'm Stella's brother Seth." He said addressing the rest of the group.

"And I'm Yuri's brother Mark." Mark said sitting down next to his cousin and appearing to examine everyone at the table. "Who are you?"

"Guy's, these are our friends, Aelita, Jeremy, William, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi." Yuri said pointing to each of them in turn as they gave greetings of their own. Mark nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Seth said shaking their hands much like the way his mother had when they first met her. "I'm Seth."

"You already said that." Franz said rolling his eyes.

"I just wanted to get the point across." Seth said crossing his arms. Yuri shook her head.

"So any particular reason you wanted to meet our friends?" She asked looking at her brother who just stared at her in response.

"Alright!" Seth said breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Who wants to do something?"

"What?" Stella asked eagerly. Seth shrugged.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" He asked, but as if trying to make their lives as complicated as possible, Jeremy's computer chose this moment to go off. All of the Lyoko warriors shared a glance while Seth and Mark just looked at each other for a second before nodding in agreement.

"We've got to go." Yuri said quickly looking at her brother.

"Okay," Mark said as Seth ate some spaghetti he had 'mysteriously' acquired from someone's plate. Yuri stood for a second pondering her brother's strange reaction before following the others who had already ran out of the cafeteria.

"So…." Seth said once the door had closed, "you going after them?" He asked eating more of his spaghetti.

"Yep." Mark replied simply leaving his cousin to his spaghetti. Seth sat there for a moment until someone screamed from outside. He sighed looked at his watch and noticed that no one was back yet.

"Might as well." He finally said leaving the table to find the person who had screamed.

* * *

"Yuri, Crabbe on your right." Jeremy said as Yuri devirtualized said monster.

"XANA really doesn't want us to deactivate this tower." Yumi said throwing her fan at a Blok and moving so she was back to back with Yuri.

"Yeah any idea what the attack is Jer?" Ulrich asked just as he took his katana out of another Block devirtualizing it immediately.

"I don't think he's had the time to do anything yet." Jedi said literally appearing out of nowhere and blocking a laser that had almost hit Yuri.

"Thanks." She said quietly. He nodded.

"How close are they?" Jedi asked the sky.

"The Pinkies have almost reached the tower sir Jedi!" Stella yelled taking the headpiece from Jeremy.

"When did you get here?" Jeremy asked.

"When I got devirtualized." Stella said simply. Ulrich looked around and saw that all the monsters were gone.

"This is getting really easy." He said watching as Aelita entered the tower with Odd and Franz as guards.

"Well there are nine of us now," Yumi said.

"Ten if you include Jedi." Yuri added glaring at Yumi and pointing at Jedi who was leaning against a glacier, seemingly content.

"I don't mind." He said.

"Well I do," Yuri said crossing her arms. "He's helping us, so he's part of the team. There's ten of us."

"Well I don't trust him." Yumi said addressing Yuri but turning to glare at Jedi. "We don't know where he came from, who he is, what he looks like, or how he got onto Lyoko. For all we know he could be working for XANA."

"Well he's helping us," Yuri said stubbornly, "so I don't think he is."

"Devirtualization," Jeremy said cutting off the girls' argument.

"You're being too paranoid!" Yuri yelled at Yumi neither girl noticing that the subject of their conversation had just disappeared.

"You're being too reckless." Yumi countered as they also left Lyoko.

"William, could you go check on them?" Jeremy asked to the boy who was sulking in the corner.

"Sure," he replied grumpily, "It's not like I can do anything else around here."

"So what did Target Man do?" Stella asked looking curiously over Jeremy's shoulder.

"Target Man?" Jeremy asked.

"XANA" Stella said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well that's what I'm looking for." He said returning back to the screen.

"'Kay," Stella said as her phone vibrated in her pocket. "Ello?"

"That's strange I don't think XANA actually did anything…"

"What!" Stella yelled into her phone.

"It's not that strange." Jeremy turned to see Stella's petrified face.

"Launch a return trip now!" Stella yelled grabbing Jeremy's shirt.

"What? Why?"

"Seth's been shot!" Jeremy stared at Stella for a minute.

"What?"

"Someone shot him, I don't know why, they just shot him!" Stella yelled starting to panic.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... Cliffie!....... Okay, so, Any questions please ask! I know the last part of the last chapter was very confusing, there is a spot similar to that in this chapter but i tried to not do that again. If that part or anything else in this chapter confuses you don't hesitate to ask. I will answer any questions as long as they dont reveal any part of the plot.... and since you have no idea what will and what wont, it doesn't hurt to try.... **

**Peace!  
**

**~Eve~  
**


	20. The Case of the Mib!

**Hay I'm Back! :D ... **

**Okay first off I'd like to say sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Stuff came up, blah de blah, excuses excuses. Secondly I'd like to say that since my last update, I have taken a creative writing class and it has changed my writing style slightly, so due to the long period of time since I've worked on this story and my new knowledge this chapter may seem off from what I've written before. **

**Third, I'd like to say thank you to Burgessa and AelitaStones1 for reviewing last chapter and reminding me that this story was here ^.^ **

**And lastly since it's been like a year since I've updated I decided to remind you what has happened previously in this story.

* * *

**

_"Good job guys!" Jeremy said. "Williams back safe and sound.

* * *

_

_He opened his eyes to see XANA knocked off balance and a man wearing a black cloak standing in front of him._

_"Who are you?"_

_"And how did you get to Lyoko?"_

_"That's confidential." He said surprising both boys. "But as for my name," He smiled. "Call me Jedi."

* * *

_

_"Lyoko," She said this time looking directly at Mica who now looked shocked, "Flint, REXA, do those words mean anything to you?" Mica smiled and suddenly hugged her daughter."S'about time you asked me that."_

_"You mean you knew? All this time?"_

_I'll tell you later." She said pointing at the bubble as it engulfed them and everything in sight.

* * *

_

_"Daddy?" Stella asked looking very worried as she spoke into her cell phone. "Do you know where mommy is?"

* * *

_

_"I'm Stella's brother Seth."_

_"And I'm Yuri's brother Mark."

* * *

_

_"So…." Seth said once the door had closed, "you going after them?" He asked eating more of his spaghetti._

_"Yep." Mark replied simply leaving his cousin to his spaghetti. Seth sat there for a moment until someone screamed from outside. He sighed looked at his watch and noticed that no one was back yet._

_"Might as well." He finally said leaving the table to find the person who had screamed.

* * *

_

_"That's strange I don't think XANA actually did anything…"_

_"What!" Stella yelled into her phone._

_"It's not that strange." Jeremy turned to see Stella's petrified face._

_"Launch a return trip now!" Stella yelled grabbing Jeremy's shirt._

_"What? Why?"_

_"Seth's been shot!" Jeremy stared at Stella for a minute._

_"What?"_

_"Someone shot him, I don't know why, they just shot him!" Stella yelled starting to panic.

* * *

_

**And now the actual story**_.  
_

* * *

"Mark!" Stella yelled seeing her elder cousin who caught her as she ran at him. "Is he going to be alright?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, it didn't hit anything vital, he just lost a lot of blood and will be out of it for a while." Mark said.

"Do you have any idea why anyone would want to hurt him?" Yuri asked. The others had gone back to school after Jeremy had figured out that this wasn't a XANA attack. This was a family matter.

"No." Mark said looking as confused as they were.

"Are our parents coming?" Yuri asked, Mark nodded.

"Uncle Bob and dad are coming." He said, "Mica disappeared." As if on cue, a man came down the hall running towards the three young people. He had short blond hair pushed backwards by some type of gel. His clothes were dirty and ruffled as if he had just put them on and he was supporting a large purple stain on the front of his pink shirt.

"How is he?" The man asked panting as if he'd just run a great distance.

"He'll live." Mark said lazily.

"Do they know…?"

"No." The man swore and glared at the wall.

"First Mica and now this, I swear sometimes it seems like the world is out to get my family." The man said sighing before turning to face the kids. "Are you guy's alright?" Stella nodded starting at the door her brother was behind, though not really paying attention to the question.

"Mark says Seth's going to be fine," Yuri said shrugging, "I'm not that worried." She frowned. "I'm more concerned about why someone would shoot him."

"There was a girl there, she might know." Mark said suddenly.

"Who?" Stella asked snapping to attention.

"Long black hair, about Yuri's height, was wearing pink." Mark listed off from memory. "Though I'm not sure the police took her away for questioning before I could talk to her." Yuri stared at Stella who's eyes were sparkling mischievously.

"It's late." The blond haired man said looking at a nearby clock. "You two should get back to school."

"I'll drive them." Mark offered.

"I wanna walk." Stella said looking depressed even though the mischievous glint was still in her eyes. "I need time to think." Yuri rolled her eyes as the man nodded.

"See you tomorrow Uncle Bob." Yuri said hugging said person.

"Goodnight Yuri."

* * *

"Hay!" Franz said seeing Yuri and running up so he could walk with her. "How is he?" He looked around noticing that no one else was there. "and where's Stella?"

"Seth's fine." Yuri said sighing, "and I think Stella went to the police station to find the… only… witness…" Yuri stopped suddenly, staring into space.

"What?" Franz asked walking so he was in front of her.

"Mark was with Seth when we left right?" Yuri asked lost in thought.

"Yeah why?"

"Mark wasn't there when Seth got shot." Yuri said narrowing her eyes. "They never leave each others side when they're together, so why wasn't Mark there?" Franz shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe Mark wanted some alone time, it's not a crime to be branching out." He said. Yuri didn't look so convinced.

"Maybe…" She said looking at the ground as if it would tell her everything she wanted to know. Franz sighed.

"Look, it's late, lets go to bed, we can sort out Mark's social life later." He suggested putting an arm around her shoulders, but Yuri shrugged him off.

"You go," She said still lost in thought, "I've got to… think about things." With that she headed in the general direction of the forest leaving a confused Franz staring after her.

* * *

Though the surrounding area was dark, the windows of the police station were ablaze with light. The station was small, and since several police officers were still inside, the security wasn't very tight, making it all the easier for the self proclaimed ninja to sneak inside. As soon as Stella had infiltrated the ventilation system, she immediately knew where her target was, Sissi was screaming that loudly.

"You can't get anything out of me until I have my lawyer!" Her annoyingness proclaimed. "Where's my lawyer! DADDY!"

"Look miss, you don't need a lawyer," The interrogator explained. "Mr. Bella has already explained that you weren't involved in the shooting. We just need to know what you saw." At this, Sissi started to cry. Stella rolled her eyes, it couldn't be more obvious that she was faking. "Miss, Miss?" The officer said trying to comfort the girl. "It's alright, don't cry." Sissi only started to wail louder.

"I want my daddy!" She cried.

"Yes, Yes! Okay, we'll get your daddy, is that okay." Stella sighed, this guy wasn't that good at his job if he could be fooled by this display. Sissi's cries started to die down.

"Okay," She said looking as afraid, helpless and disgustingly cute as she could. Stella wanted to vomit.

"Okay good." The officer said backing away from the girl. "I'll go do that." Stella waited for a moment as the apparently clumsy officer backed out of the room and got some of his officer buddies to take a short trip to Kadic academy. As soon as they had left, and Stella was sure that no one could see into the small room that Sissi was in, she removed the vent leading to the room and jumped down onto the table in front of Sissi who immediately started screaming.

"Sush," Stella said putting her hand over the girl's mouth, "You is very loud."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sissi asked pulling away from the hand.

"I's here to ask you some questions." Stella said getting down from the table and taking the chair that the officer had recently vacated.

"I'm not answering anything." Sissi said stubbornly.

"Well I'm not leaving until you do." Stella said threateningly, "The person who got shot was my brother, and if you don't tell me everything you saw, I will personally make your life a living hell." She pulled out a voice recorder that she had used on the first day. "Or did you forget about this thing." Sissi paled as her own voice came from the speakers.

"_Hello newbies. Since you're new here I came to give the ground rules of campus."_

"Alright," Sissi said as Stella turned the device off, "I didn't see much, there was someone in the trees, I thought it was a pervert or something so I screamed. The next thing I knew, a blond man, your brother, was there and he stood in front of me. He asked me what was wrong and I pointed at the tree where I had seen the person. His eyes widened for a second and he shouted 'You!' and before I knew what happened there was a gun shot and he was on the ground."

"What about the man." Stella asked, "Could you see what he looked like?" Sissi shook her head.

"Like I said I couldn't see much, but he was wearing some type of armor, and a helmet that kind of looked like a bug."

"Anything else?" Stella asked leaning forward, "Anything strange or different about him?"

"Not really," Sissi said, "But if it counts for anything, for a second I thought he had a tail." Suddenly there was a loud crash accompanied by voices that were slowly drawing closer.

"I'd better go," Stella said jumping onto the table and up into the air vent, "Thanks for the help, and if you tell anyone I was here." Stella held out the voice recorder, "You know what happens." She put the vent back in place just as the door swung open revealing another officer and a couple of men all wearing black suits.

"Look I don't know who you are," the officer said as he tried to stop the men from entering the room, "But I'm sure that none of you have the authority to be in here."

"Don't worry about that," Another, older looking man said stepping into the room. He wasn't very tall, buff or powerful looking at all really, but by the way the other men stood around him, he was clearly the leader. "We'll clear that up later. We just want to have a word with Miss. Delmas here." The officer still seemed unsure of the situation, but left the room regardless.

"Who are you?" Sissi asked rudely. Stella stared at the leader, she really should leave now that she had gotten what she had wanted, but something about this seemed off, she just couldn't place it.

"You don't recognize me Sissi," The leader said, and though Stella couldn't see his face she could tell that he was smiling, "I'm insulted. Though it has been a while hasn't it." Sissi just stared at him, slightly confused. "And you weren't always the brightest girl."

"What are you talking about, creep?" Sissi demanded.

"Nothing, Nothing." The leader said, "I suppose we should get down to business, could you tell me what you saw a couple of hours ago."

"I'm not telling you anything." Sissi said stubbornly.

"Butch," The man said simply and one of the black suited men stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. Sissi's eyes widened.

"There was a man, and a tree, with a tail!" She said loudly. The leader raised a hand and Butch fell back.

"Thank you Miss. Delmas." He said politely. Stella watched with some amusement as the men put sunglasses on. "That was all we needed." The leader said as he turned around. Stella gasped and immediately hid as one of the men's eyes flicked up to her hiding spot. A bright bluish white light came from the room, but Stella didn't risk the chance to find out what it was. She needed to get out of there.

* * *

Yuri stared at the sky from her current position under a tree. Ever since she had come to Kadic this particular tree had become her perfect spot to think, not that she was thinking about that now, no, she had better things to think about. Her brother had gone somewhere without Seth. As long as she could remember the two had been inseparable, almost to the point at which she had almost began calling Seth her brother. To think that one would go somewhere without the other was madness. Yet it had happened, and Seth had gotten hurt. The worst thing was that no one knew why! Maybe when Stella got back she could lend some light on the subject. Suddenly an energetic tune broke the silent night and Yuri bent down to answer her phone.

"He-"

"Yuri, Pinky dad'zapy!" Stella yelled before Yuri could even finish her greeting.

"What, Stella, I cant understand you." Yuri said over her cousin's hysteric babbling. "Calm down and start again." On the other end, Stella took a deep breath.

"Pinky's dad is a spy!" She said slower.

"And what gave you this idea?" Yuri asked skeptically.

"Well I went to the place and stuff, but men came, and then they talked and he was all calm and she was all WTF, and the mean guy did things and then he turned around and it was him! So I went gasp, and it looked up and I hid and then flash but I don't know cause I left." Yuri listened calmly to Stella's story as she tried to connect Stella speak to actual words, which was proving more difficult than usual.

"Wait so Mr. Fuller was at the police station?" She asked. "And he talked to the witness?"

"Yeah." Stella said, "But he was all, You don't recognize me, and it was weird!"

"And how does that make him a spy?"

"There was a flashy thing!" Stella exclaimed, "It probably scrambled the she-girl's brains!"

"I thought you said that you didn't know what that was,"

"I didn't see it, but they were like that movie we saw, Mib or something."

"Men in Black?"

"Yeah that's it, they looked like them too."

"Stella that doesn't make Mr. Fuller a spy."

"Nuh-uh he was acting like mom." Yuri rolled her eyes.

"I will admit that it does sound weird. We should talk to Franz about it, maybe he knows something."

"Or he could be evil alien spawn." Yuri sighed.

"So now he's an alien?"

"Yep he's a spy alien from Mib."

"I'll see you in the room." Yuri said hanging up just as Stella started to rant about aliens, spies and why Franz's dad was one of them.

* * *

Yuri watched with amazement as in the first time in like ever, Stella Bella didn't immediately start gulping down her breakfast. As if that wasn't amazing enough, they were having French toast, the blonde girl's favorite.

"What's up?" Yuri asked her cousin as said girl simply sat and tapped impatiently on the table.

"Pink Lady," Stella said suddenly as Aelita moved to sit at the table, "Where's Four Eyes?"

"I'm not sure, in his room I think."

"Get him." Stella demanded seriously, startling Aelita so much that she left to do what the girl had asked.

"Stella!" Odd yelled as he ran to the table and took the seat next to said girl, "Was your brother okay, I texted you a couple of times last night but you didn't respond." Stella completely ignored him.

"He'll live." Yuri answered when Stella didn't, and stared worriedly at her cousin.

"What's with her?" Ulrich asked taking the seat across from Odd.

"I don't know," Yuri answered honestly, "She's been like that all morning."

"Who's been like what all morning?" Franz asked taking the open seat next to Yuri.

"Stella," Odd said poking said girl, "She's acting weird."

"Hello," Franz said waving his hand in front of Stella's face. She glared at him with such a force that he immediately sat back down.

"You think it's XANA?" Ulrich asked Odd who shrugged in response.

"I can hear you." Stella said suddenly causing the two boys to wince.

"But I was working on something very important." Jeremy complained as Aelita practically dragged him through the dining hall.

"I know." Aelita said, "But…" She trailed off as she looked at Stella who was still looking very serious and drawing the attention of everyone at the table.

"Sit." The strange girl commanded staring at the couple who soon did as she said. "Now," Stella began as everyone stared at her intently, "I called everyone here today to bring up a very serious issue." She paused and glanced at everyone at the table. "We have a mystery on our hands," Stella suddenly pulled out a manila folder from her bag and slammed it on the table. "Last night at around 1900 hours my brother, Seth Bella, was shot by a man the only witness described to be dressed in armor, wearing a bug like helmet, and possibly having a tail." Yuri raised one eyebrow at this and started to look through the contents of the folder. "At the time Seth was alone, probably protecting the witness when she screamed. This would not be unordinary except for the fact that the man who was last seen with the victim, Mark Anderson, was no where around at the time of the shooting, and said person refuses to share his whereabouts, even through means of the asking of please and just plain blackmail." In the folder, there was a crude drawing of a bug man with a cat tail, and what looked like well planed out evidence files, with several pictures to go along with them.

"Later the same night around 2000 hours, I visited the only witness, Elizabeth Delmas, in the police station where she was being interrogated. After I gave some slight motivation, I received the previous information and was forced to leave when the authorities reentered the room." By this point Stella had gotten up and had started pacing. "After I had hidden away safely in the air ducts. Five men entered the room, all wearing black suits. The leader of these men proceeded to talk to the witness, showing signs of familiarity and used his bodyguards to threaten her into giving the information that he sought. After he had received said information he turned around and revealed himself to be none other than Albert Fuller." Stella stopped her pacing to point an accusing finger at Franz, "Franz Fuller's father." Stella reached into her bag again and pulled out another manila folder, this one containing information on Franz's dad.

"Fuller continued to set of what I believe to be a device that caused a bright flash to fill the room. However I was forced to retreat before I could discover more." Stella chose this moment to sit back down and stared at each person at the table almost daring them to question her. "When I asked the witness to reveal the flash's origin she acted as if she had never met me." She nodded her head towards Sissi who seemed to have trouble grasping the concept of silverware. "And still seems to show signs of extreme memory loss." Stella soon pulled out another folder with several photos and even a DVD. "The same can be said for all the officers that were at the police station at the time I visited." She sat back in her chair as the rest of her table examined the photos of cops acting like small children. "That ends my report."

"So Mr. Fuller really did do something to Sissi." Yuri stated as she watched said girl try to shove a piece of toast up her nose.

"I told you he was a Mib spy!" Stella exclaimed as she dug into her own French toast.

"But how did my dad do that?" Franz asked looking shocked.

"So you don't know anything?" Yuri asked. Franz shook his head.

"No, whenever I'm home he's always locked up in his room or out somewhere. I've never actually seen him build anything."

"This is really strange." Jeremy noted as he looked through one of Stella's files. "And we can't even blame it on XANA this time."

"Yeah," Ulrich said, "At least with him we knew what to do. This is…"

"Mica level." Yuri said. "She was crazy but she could get the job done, if only we knew where she was."

"I bet mib spy knows." Stella said with her mouth half full of toast.

"Yuri Anderson!" Jim suddenly yelled from across the room causing everyone to look up. "You're wanted in the Principal's office." This was soon accompanied by the inevitable "Ooooh," of their peers and Yuri being dragged out of the room by an apparently edgy Jim. The rest of the gang just stared after her.

"Well that was weird." Odd said summing up everyone's thoughts.

"You'd think he'd at least tell us why." Franz said. Silence fell over the table as everyone pondered what had just happened.

"Wait a minute." Aelita said looking around as if she had just noticed something, "Where's William?"

* * *

"I didn't do it I swear!" Yuri suddenly burst out as she was roughly thrown into the Principal's office, "It was Stella, it always is!"

"Ms. Anderson," Principal Delmas calmly began, "You're not in trouble." Yuri stared at the gray haired man for a minute until she was absolutely sure that he was telling the truth. "There's someone here to see you." For the first time Yuri noticed that the chair opposite the Principal was occupied. The man was tall, light brown haired, and wore mostly earth tones. Other than that, he was holding a wooden cane in one fingerless-gloved hand while the other, non gloved hand, was adjusting his wire rimmed glasses above forest green eyes. The man smiled.

"Hay Yuri." Yuri smiled back and ran up to hug the man.

"Dad!"

* * *

**Yeah I was planning on going a little further with this but I couldn't find a better place to end it. And even if I did then it wouldn't be up for awhile and i thought that you guy's have waited enough. **

**Seriously though, to all of you who are still reading this, I'd like to say thank you and I'm really sorry if I try your patience. **

**And to anyone who's wondering were William was in this chapter... well honestly i keep forgetting that he's there, don't get me wrong he's one of my favorite characters, I've got a beautiful one shot to prove it, but I keep forgetting about him... I'll probably make it so he's doing something awesome... That should make up for it. **

**Later (Hopefully sooner than last time),  
**

**!Eve!  
**


	21. The Blue Eyed Girl

**I sincerely thank every one of you for putting up with my lack of updating for long periods of time. I've recently been going through a rough patch and it means a lot to me that you are still reading this.  
**

**Editing is editing but it's mostly grammar mistakes and wordiness so those who have been reading for a while don't need to go back and read it again. Just a heads up  
**

* * *

"…And that's the field, and the gym building and-" Rich Anders laughed, his wooden walking stick making small thumps as he and his daughter walked around Kadic.

"You do remember that I went here when I was younger, right?"

"But I want to show you around campus," Yuri whined.

"Well you can if you want, but it's completely unnecessary," The girl frowned.

"Why are you here anyways?" She asked.

"Well I already visited the hospital for Seth, so I thought I should come and see how you guys are doing while I was in the area."

"Oh we're doing great," Yuri said with a smile, "We've set up shop, got new friends and everything."

"Really?" He replied looking surprised, "That was quick."

"It's been months, Dad."

"Well… so?" He stuttered. Yuri laughed. "Shut up."

"How are things at home?"

"About the same since you left." Yuri frowned.

"Uncle Bob said that Mica's gone missing."

"Yeah, she does that." He said with the air of an annoyed sibling. "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"What about Mr. Fuller?" Yuri's dad sighed.

"I tried talking to him, but he didn't want to listen to me," He replied with badly hidden spite.

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Well your mom said she was going to try something," He shrugged, "Otherwise the only thing I can think of is to physically stop him from taking Franz out of Kadic." Yuri smirked.

"Can I punch him?" Rich laughed and patted his daughter's head.

"You are just like your mother. Well, except for the asking part."

"Guys, Guys!" Yuri yelled spotting and running up to the Lyoko gang, her father following close behind her.

"Hay Ri-ri!" Odd taunted, Yuri hit him. "Ow, kidding."

"So what did the principal want?" Aelita asked before noticing the man behind her. "and who's he?" Yuri beamed.

"This is-"

"Uncle Rich!" Stella yelled practically tackling the man and causing his glasses to slip slightly down his nose. He laughed.

"Hay Stella."

"-My dad." Yuri finished, smiling. "Dad, these are my friends, Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich." His eyes widened.

"Wow… that's uh, you've got a lot of friends." He managed to get out.

"There's five, Uncie."

"Six, including William," Yuri added, "Where is he anyway?"

"William?" Rich repeated in shock.

"I'm allowed to have friends, Dad."

"N-not… There's a lot of them."

"And I'm sure that they're thrilled to meet you too Uncie Richie." Stella said. Rich Anderson rolled his eyes as he finally pried Stella off of his waist.

"Nice to meet you," he said straightening his glasses and subconsciously tugging at the glove on his hand.

"You too Mr. Anderson." Aelita said politely.

"Please call me Rich," Rich said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Yeah, we've heard a lot about you." Ulrich said. Rich looked surprised.

"You have?"

"Well I have, Yuri says that you're the only person that she can't beat." Rich laughed.

"Well I wouldn't say that." He said with a secretive smile. "She is pretty good though."

Suddenly Jeremy's laptop began to beep.

"Sorry Mr. Anderson we have to go." He said quickly before running off, the rest of the gang shortly following him.

"See you later dad." Yuri said just as quickly, giving her stunned father a peck on the cheek before running after Jeremy. Rich Anderson watched as his daughter, niece and friends ran into the woods, his mind already making the necessary connections.

"I am going to kill her," He said, voicing his only thought aloud as he walked away, "I'm going to kill my fucking sister."

* * *

"Where's the tower?" Franz asked as soon as the elevator reached the computer room. Jeremy ran to the console and quickly typed in some commands before answering Franz's question.

"It's in," He paused, his eyes widening as the glowing red tower on his screen suddenly vanished. "That's odd, it's just been deactivated."

"What?" The rest of the gang asked as they ran over to look at the computer screen.

* * *

"I just don't get it," Yuri said as they walked through the forest and back to the school, "Why did XANA deactivate his own tower?"

"REXA might have done it." Franz suggested, "They have some sort of partnership right, maybe she didn't like what he was doing."

"Yeah," Stella said thoughtfully, "Hay Four Eyes, where'd you say the tower was again?"

"The mountain sector," Jeremy responded, "Why?"

"That's where I's had my spacey thingy right?" Stella asked.

"Yeah," Odd said thoughtfully, "Maybe REXA doesn't want us to go there for some reason. She did appear when Stella got to that plateau." Aelita nodded.

"We can investigate that later, but right now we should get back to class."

"I agree with Aelita," Ulrich said, "Mrs. Hertz already has enough reasons to fail me I don't need to give her another one."

"So we'll meet at the factory after school." Jeremy concluded, nodding. "Maybe whatever Stella was after will give us-" But whatever Jeremy was trying to say was cut off as, with a loud cracking sound, a brown haired girl fell out of a nearby tree, hanging on to dear life to the branch she had previously been sitting on top of.

"Darn it!" The girl exclaimed as soon as she realized that her fall hadn't broken any bones or seriously injured her in anyway. "Stupid tree," She said turning to face the tree she had just fallen from, "See if I save you from an axe." By this point the girl seemed to have noticed that she had company for she turned to face the Lyoko warriors. They stared at each other for a moment, her blue eyes meeting with each of theirs until she finally saw the brown haired boy in the front of their pack.

"Richie!" She exclaimed suddenly, running up to, and hugging Ulrich.

"Rica?" He asked in surprise, pushing the girl away to get a better look at her. She was about the same height he was, had the exact same shade of light brown hair, and it was almost impossible not to notice the similarities in both their physical appearance and the way they held themselves. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" The girl said sounding offended, "I'm not allowed to visit my brother on our birthday?"

"Brother?" Most of the Lyoko gang questioned, not having known that Ulrich had even had any siblings, much less this one.

"Wait a minute," Yumi said, suddenly realizing something, "_Our_ birthday?" Ulrich sighed.

"Guys this is my twin sister, Frederica Stern," He introduced as the blue clad girl waved at them.

"Call me anything else but Rica and you die." Rica said cheerfully, pushing past her brother to meet his friends, "And don't worry, I didn't know any of you existed either." She added giving Ulrich a look.

"I was going to tell you eventually." He said.

"Yeah, if eventually means never." Rica shot back as she turned to face him. "You never tell anyone anything."

"It's none of your business!" Ulrich exclaimed. "I get to pick who I hang out with."

"Yeah, I know that, but it would be nice to be in the loop for a little while, the only reason I even know you have friends is because I caught you talking to them on the phone."

"Well I've never met your friends either!" Ulrich argued.

"Yeah, cause you never wanted too." Rica said, "I'd be glad to let you meet them if you ever came to visit."

"Uh guys?" Yuri said in a sorry attempt at breaking up the sibling love.

"Well…" Ulrich said, unable to come up with an argument, "What are you really doing here anyway, our birthday isn't for another week." This time Rica couldn't seem to think of a response.

"Well…" She said, "That's my business, not yours."

"Oh no it's not," Ulrich said rounding in on her, "Do mom and dad even know you're here?" Rica averted her eyes and pretended that she hadn't heard that question. "They don't!" He exclaimed. "Does anyone know you're here? Rica you know you're not supposed to-"

"No they don't," Rica said as calm as she could. "I'm on my meds, I don't plan on skipping them, and if anyone finds out that I'm here, mom and dad will find out that you were in the forest with your friends at let's see," She glanced at her watch, "eight forty, when I know that your classes start at eight thirty." Ulrich paled.

"You wouldn't." Rica smirked.

"Maybe I would maybe I wouldn't, you'll never find out if you never tell." Ulrich sighed.

"You're on your meds?" He asked. Rica nodded.

"Take em every day at seven." Ulrich sighed in defeat.

"Just don't skip a dose; you know what happened last time." She smiled and hugged her sibling.

"I love you, Wolfie."

"Yeah, yeah," He replied, returning the hug for a brief moment.

"Wolfie?" Yumi questioned.

"Nickname," Ulrich muttered.

"Cause he's a wolfie!" Rica said happily, letting go of her brother and turning to the black haired girl. "You must be Yumi. It could be my lack of lesbianism, but you're not nearly as attractive as I thought you'd be." Ulrich blushed.

"Rica!"

"I thought Ulrich hadn't told you about us." Yumi's face was also slightly pink.

"He didn't, but I has my ways." The girl smiled mischievously and winked at the group.

"What ways?" She looked back down at her watch.

"Eight fourty five and counting, dearest brother," Rica said with a smirk before walking in the direction they had just come from.

"She's right," Franz stated after glancing at his own watch, "We need to get to class."

* * *

**Update exists! :D **

**:Eve:  
**


	22. Nothing?

**Short Chapter is short.**_**  
**_

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**A previous chapter has been posted but if you are subscribed to this story it may have not shown up in your inbox. Please make sure you have read that chapter before continuing onto this one. Thank you. **_**  
**

* * *

"Where have you been?" Yumi whispered as she took her seat next to William, having already apologized to their teacher for her lateness.

"Cleaning up the mess that clone left in my room," The boy replied, "What about you?"

"XANA attack, didn't someone text you?"

"Obviously not,"

"Oh, it was a dud anyway. We were going to investigate after school if you want to join."

"Thanks but no thanks, I've got a lot to catch up on."

"Oh," Yumi said, slightly taken aback by William's lack of enthusiasm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," He snapped, "Nothing you need to worry about anyway." She looked at him cautiously for a moment before turning her attention to the board. He'd tell her when he wanted to.

* * *

"Virtualization!" Jeremy called as the last pair of warriors was virtualized to Lyoko. Stella and Odd landed with a thump.

"Stella?" Yuri asked, the group looking to her cousin for any changes. The girl straightened and looked down at her hands.

"Normal," She stated, looking up at them so they could see her clearly in focus eyes.

"Nothing like last time," Odd noted, "But I would never call you normal."

"Let's get to the plateau and see what happens from there." Aelita stated. Everyone nodded.

* * *

"And nothing happened," Yumi commented as the gang walked out of the factory. Unknown to the teens, a brown haired girl looked out from her hiding place behind a nearby pillar.

"Do you think it had something to do with the activated tower?" Aelita asked.

"Who knows," Odd shrugged, "All I know is my stomach is going to start eating itself soon."

"Foods time!" Stella sang happily.

"Well we can't keep the bottomless pit waiting can we?" The girl glanced out from her hiding place and, seeing that the Lyoko gang was out of sight and hearing range, ran over to the elevator.

"Let's see," She muttered to herself as she pulled out a small green book and flipped through the pages until she found what she needed, "here we are." The girl placed the book back into her jacket pocket and quickly keyed in the necessary combination. The elevator groaned as it slid downwards.

As the doors opened, she glanced around again, making sure that no one had stayed behind. She had counted all of the members as they had come out and was sure that all eight of them were currently en route back to Kadic but she could never be sure. Once she had come down here to find a blond boy asleep at the computer. Thankfully, he hadn't woken up and she was able to get out without alarm, but there was always a chance that it could happen again.

Now sure that she wasn't going to be interrupted, the brown haired girl walked over to the computer and plugged in a cord leading to a small radio-like device that she kept strapped to her belt at all times. The girl shifted through some of the information that appeared on the screen and clicked on a few more files until she found what she wanted.

"Super scan." She muttered to herself as she glanced over the data. It was a pretty good program, a little too complicated for her tastes, but the guy who made it was a super genius so she really shouldn't complain, especially when she was kind of stealing it. The girl frowned as she reached the end of the data. In order for the program to work it needed a direct access to Lyoko, that made sense considering that it was made to detect things happening on Lyoko but it wouldn't do her much good. The girl sighed, she could probably figure something out later, right now she needed to use the things that she couldn't find at home, it was why she was here after all.

The girl went back to the elevator and soon found herself in the scanner room. She took a moment to stare in wonder at the seemingly harmless tubes that could send a person to another world before reaching into her backpack and pulling out the reason for this little excursion. It was a jar, a clear glass jar usually used for preserving fruit, but it was what was inside of it that the girl was interested in. A small tendril of black smoke writhed inside of its container, but thankfully the glass seemed to keep it at bay. The girl placed the jar inside one of the scanners and went back to the computer room to activate the various processes she needed to analyze it.

She'd already tested the smoke to the best of her ability. Now it was time to see what it was made of. Only then would the real work begin.

* * *

**The next update will come eventually! I'm not going to make any promises as to when since I really don't know, but it will happen!  
**

***Eve***


	23. Rich Anderson

**Hay! New update! :D and it happened in a somewhat acceptable amount of time! **

**Anyway I've decided to try a new form of updating. There will be shorter chapters but updates will happen more frequently. Lets see how this goes!**

* * *

"Uncie!" Stella yelled, once again tackling her uncle.

"Hello Stella," Rich Anderson replied, pulling his niece off of him so he could look at the rest of the group.

"You're still here?" Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like I had anything better to do."

"But Seth-"

"He'll be fine," He interrupted, "I'd like to meet your friends." Yuri rolled her eyes.

"We've already met." Ulrich stated.

"Yeah, but I want to get to know you a little better." The older man explained, "What you do in your spare time, interests, stuff like that." Jeremy's laptop began to beep for the second time that day. The genius tried to stifle the sound with his bag. Mr. Anderson heard it anyway and frowned.

"Uncie!" Stella yelled suddenly. "I show you a thing!" She grabbed her Uncle's arm and began to drag him towards the forest.

"What? Stella!"

"Another tower?" Yuri asked once her father was out of hearing range.

"I guess so." Jeremy pulled out the computer to check. "Let's hope this one's not a dud."

* * *

"You activated a tower." XANA stated as he materialized behind his fellow virus. REXA smiled.

"Yes, in the forest sector."

"You forbade me to activate a tower thirty minutes ago."

"Do you have an issue with my actions?" He made no comment.

(Break)

"Virtualization!" The last of the warriors dropped from the sky, "The tower's still active, but we don't know what they're up to, so we don't want to leave it that way for long."

"On it Jer," Odd stated. "Which way?"

"There's a path to your northwest."

* * *

They were a decent distance into the forest when Stella finally stopped.

"Okay," Her Uncle said with annoyance, using his walking stick to push himself up properly, "What did you want to show me?"

"Nothing," She turned to him with a serious expression, "I wanted to ask you something." His brow furrowed.

"What?"

"What do you know about Lyoko?" The wind blew through the leaves of the trees, but other than that there was no noise.

"What?" Rich Anderson asked in shock.

"Lyoko," Stella stated simply.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because Mommy disappeared when I asked her." His eyes widened. "You're hiding something from us!" She glared at him.

"Stella," He placed a hand on the side of her face, "We did it to protect you."

"Protect us from what?" His mouth opened and He suddenly froze, his eyes focused on her, but his mind clearly somewhere else. Stella opened her own mouth to question his actions when he abruptly pulled her to one side. Her question was answered almost immediately by the sound of a laser and its impact on a tree exactly behind where her head would have been.

"Monsters," Rich stated, jumping to a crouch and looking around warily, his crutch up and ready to strike or defend if necessary, "At least three." Another laser came towards them, but he quickly blocked it with his staff. "Crabbes."

"Uncie Rich?" Stella asked in shock, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"I'm sorry we lied to you," He stated, still examining the area around them, "You should call the others, they need to know what's going on."

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think of the new style. Love you guys. **

**^Eve^  
**


	24. Crabbies in the Forest

**Update! And I think that this is like a week from the last one! :D I said that updates would be faster! Goal has been achieved!**

* * *

"Four Eyes, there's Crabbies in the forest." Stella held onto her phone tightly as her uncle blocked yet another blast from a monster she couldn't see.

"Everyone just got to Lyoko. Do you think you can handle it or do you need backup?"

"Do we need backup?" Rich shook his head with a smirk.

"Nah, this is nothing. I've got this." He twirled his staff and blocked three consecutive blasts before his eyes honed in on where one of the monsters was hiding. "You can go help them if you want." Stella's eyes widened.

"What if you disappear like mommy?"

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you." He stated as one of the Crabbes came into view. "They're not taking me alive." He bolted forward without warning, dodging lasers as he went. Just as he was about to run into the monster he leaped into the air with a graceful flip, landing on top of the creature. Before the Crabbe had a chance to shake him off, Rich pulled on the end of his staff, separating the two halves revealing a sharp katana that he quickly plunged into the symbol at his feet.

He was back on the move before the monster had hit the ground. His sword sliced into a laser aimed at his chest, sending the blast back at its source and incapacitating the second creature. The man turned to face the third Crabbe that somehow managed to look afraid of the feral grin on his face. Rich simply threw the sword towards it, impaling the XANA symbol in the center. Stella could only stare at him for a moment, ignoring whatever Jeremy was saying to her over the phone. She'd known that her uncle was a good fighter, but she didn't think he'd be _that_ good. Somehow, his familiarity with the monsters almost seemed natural. She didn't question it.

"There are probably more somewhere," Rich stated, retrieving his katana as he looked around. "I'll handle them and find what they're after. You should get to the factory and deactivate the tower. If I know XANA he wouldn't launch an attack this large unless he's sure his tower's protected."

"Okay,"

"You be careful, alright?" She shook her head to clear it.

"Yes, sir!" He grinned at her salute.

"And break." Stella stared after her uncle as he ran off into the forest in search of more monsters, a surge of pride filling her chest.

"I'll be there quickly as quick things!" She chirped as she closed her cell, immediately running towards the factory.

* * *

"I can see the tower," Aelita reported, "but there doesn't seem to be anything around it."

"That's odd," Jeremy frowned at his map, also not seeing any signs of danger. "XANA's never left a tower unguarded."

"Unless it's a trap," Yumi pointed out. The group stopped a good distance away from the tower.

"Should we risk it?" Yuri asked, "I mean I'm not an expert but traps usually don't reveal themselves until they're triggered."

"She has a point," Ulrich scanned the path ahead. Odd frowned before shooting a few arrows at the tower. They all hit without resistance.

"Well there are no barriers or anything." He stated. Franz walked up to the tower and laid his hand against the wall causing the surface to ripple.

"There could be a virus in the tower," He pulled his hand back, "Something that's triggered when we deactivate it."

"Well we have three people here who can deactivate towers," Yuri walked forward to join her boyfriend. "How about one of us goes in and if they fail then we have still have two backups."

"Reasonable enough," Aelita stated, "But what if we get infected."

"I'm sure you can figure it out." Yuri pushed her arm into the base of the tower. Franz grabbed it before she could go through.

"You're not thinking of going in are you?"

"One of us has to do it, and out of the three of us I have the least brainpower." She reasoned, "If something happens to me then we'll need the smart people to figure it out."

"We can run a scan on the tower first, make sure it's safe."

"You heard Jeremy, XANA's materialized real monsters to earth. I know my dad's a good fighter but he can't last forever."

"Yuri-"

"Franz."

"I hate to take a side but she's right," Jeremy stated, "We can't scan the tower while XANA's controlling it. If we can stop the monsters before they reach anyone then we don't have to do a return to the past and risk giving XANA any more power. It's best to deactivate it as quickly as possible." Yuri smirked at the pink haired boy. He sighed and let go of her arm.

"Just be careful."

"Always am." The brown haired girl entered the tower. The rest of the group looked around anxiously as they waited for more information. Their surroundings were eerily calm. Something sifted in the trees. Ulrich's eyes landed on a white object as it flew at them.

"Look out!" The samurai pushed Yumi out of the way and was absorbed by the white blob in her place.

"Ulrich!" The white mass took his shape for a moment before shrinking and spewing out the digitalized particles that accompanied devirtualization.

"Ulrich was just devirtialized," Jeremy exclaimed, "what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Odd stated, cocking his wrist and aiming his arm at the blob, "But it doesn't look friendly." Franz looked back at the tower as its aura changed from red to black. His eyes widened.

"Yuri!" He ran at the base, pounding on it as it refused him entrance.

"Well, it's definitely a trap."

* * *

The elevator doors opened into the computer room.

"Remind me never to do that again." Ulrich stated, holding his stomach as he walked over to Jeremy. "I feel like I was just squeezed through a straw. Any idea what attacked me?"

"No," the genius stated, "but it looks like Mr. Anders isn't doing that great of a job containing our monster friends." He had pulled up a screen of a newscast that showed Blocks walking through the streets.

"I'll help him out then." Ulrich stated. "So I'm guessing Yuri didn't deactivate the tower?"

"No, and I can't seem to get a response from her."

"How are the others?"

"Well the blob hasn't moved, but it looks like they're getting company, so there's no time to waste." Ulrich nodded, straightened and headed towards the elevator doors. "Tell Stella to hurry if you see her. I'm not sure what's going on but this can't be good."

* * *

**Cliffie! :D And there will probably be a lot of cliff hangers in the weeks to come as a heads up. I've had the plot of this story lined up for a while now and this is kind of where it takes off. :3 Our heroes aren't going to get a break for a while (little spoiler there)  
**

**In other news can you believe it's been like six years since I started working on this? o.o ... Wow I'm slow!  
**

***Eve***


	25. Come on pick up!

**Update! Goal was not achieved this time. :( Stupid Finals... and Thanksgiving... too much turkey x.x **

* * *

William glared at nothing in particular. That clone had made a mess of his life. Not only had he literally messed up his room but now half the school thought he was a complete idiot. The only consolation he got out of the situation was that now several girls seemed to have a crush on him for some reason. Not that it mattered, they weren't the right girl, the right girl was taken now.

His phone vibrated again and he once again chose to ignore it. It wasn't as if they actually needed him anyway.

* * *

"Yuri!" Franz pounded at the base of the tower, which still stayed frustratingly solid.

"Franz, I'm sorry, I'm not hearing anything back from her," Jeremy stated, "It's almost as if the tower's sealed off."

"Are you getting anything from this blob, Jer?" Odd kept his eyes on it, just in case.

"It has REXA's symbol. The health points are pretty low though." He experimentally fired two arrows at it. They bounced harmlessly off the blob's surface.

"Where's the symbol?"

"Inside its mouth," Yumi pulled out her fans, "If it's anything like the last one."

"Guys, you have incoming." Jeremy stated, "It looks like more of REXA's monsters, though I can't tell what they are yet." The blob shifted. Odd took a step back, alerting the others. Suspense hung in the air. Suddenly, the blob leaped forward. The majority of the group jumped out of the way. Odd wasn't fast enough.

"Odd!"

"I'm okay!" The blob had only managed to wrap around his hand.

"Odd, you're losing life points."

"Working on it Einstein!" He couldn't seem to shake it off. "Laser arrow!" The white blob disintegrated into data particles, but it hadn't left Odd unharmed.

"What did it do?" Aelita asked in alarm. The usually purple gloves had turned a stony gray.

"I don't know," Odd experimented with his hand. "But I can't move it."

* * *

"Come on pick up!" Rich Anderson said angrily into his phone as he ran after another monster. "Dammit Mica!" The creeper ahead of him had turned and started to growl at him. Rich rolled his eyes and easily deflected its blast with a lazy flick of the katana. He frowned as he got his sisters voice mail again. "Stella said she disappeared. I should have known." A twig snapped and Rich tensed, gripping his sword tighter but otherwise not indicating that he'd heard it.

"Dad!"

"Mark?" Rich turned to face his son, somewhat surprised at his presence, "There's monsters in the forest."

"Yeah I know, and it's not just the forest." Mark panted, clearly having run a decent distance to get there. "But that's not what I'm here to tell you." Rich raised an eyebrow. "It's about Rica." His gaze became more intense.

"What is it?"

* * *

Rica Stern hummed absently as she tightened a screw into her invention. It had taken a lot of work and wasn't the prettiest thing in the world but soon it would be functional and that was all that mattered. The jar with the smoke in it sat on the forest floor next to her, flying around its container and ramming the glass in a pitiful attempt at escape. Rica glanced up at it, noticing its recent increase in energy. She glanced down at the radio like device on her belt and nodded with approval when she saw that it was on.

The girl gathered up her things, dumping them into her backpack as she stood up. Now wasn't a good time, she'd have to get to a safer place before she could continue. That settled she walked back towards the path she had used to reach her workplace.

The device on her hip started to beep. She looked down at it in alarm and took a step backwards. The beeping slowed slightly, but not enough for her liking. She glanced at her backpack. No, she hadn't completed it yet, it wouldn't work.

The beeping quickened. Rica could hear laser fire and shouting in the distance. She should have started running, she really should have started running, but she recognized that voice.

"Wolfie!" She shouted, running towards the sounds, completely ignoring the quickening beeps as her device warned her of the danger ahead.

* * *

**Anyone remember how Mica was captured? :3**

**#Eve#**


	26. At Least We Still Have Our Health

**Update! ... Not sure what else to say here... I like pumpkin bars. If you've never tried them they're delicious! **

* * *

"Wolfie, you okay?" Ulrich spun around and nearly hit his sister with the pole he was holding.

"Rica, what are you doing here!"

"Hay you're the tree lady!" Stella smiled happily.

"I'm fine, but you have to get out of here it's dangerous!" Ulrich scanned the area for monsters

"Where's she supposed to go?" Stella argued.

"I know it's dangerous, and that's why I'm not leaving you here alone!" Rica stood her ground.

"Rica," Ulrich glared at his sister.

"Ulrich," She mocked in return.

"Stella!" Said girl added happily.

"I know how to fight these things, you don't."

"You just hit the target!"

"Not helping, Stella!"

"I know more than you know." Rica said seriously. "And I'm helping whether you like it or not." The siblings stared at each other for a long moment.

"Stella get to the factory. The others need your help." Ulrich said sternly. Rica smiled as Stella nodded.

"Okey dokey Wolfie." The purple clad girl ran into the trees, presumably heading towards the factory. Rica giggled.

"I think I just gained a minion." Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Just don't get yourself killed."

"Ditto, little bro."

"Four minutes!"

"I'm still older."

* * *

"So now what do we do?" Aelita asked. "The tower's still active and we can't get inside."

"Yuri's still in there." Franz added, staring at the tower in despair.

"Well it doesn't look like she's done anything," Yumi stated, "Jeremy? Any ideas?"

"I've been trying to hack into the tower," The genius responded. "I can't seem to do anything, no surprise there, but you could try breaking the wires connecting the tower to Lyoko, that should be able to deactivate it."

"Sounds like a plan." Franz stated, summoning a knife and walking over to one of the large black tubes. He slashed at it with all his strength but was only able to make a small scratch. "This may take a while." Yumi rolled her eyes and threw a fan at the wire. Her attempt was more successful but not by much.

"Guys," Jeremy stated, "You have company."

The group turned to the sound they usually associated with tanks. Instead, a white spherical ball was staring at them with one of REXA's eyes that were lined in a circle around its middle. To either side of this monster was a duplicate of the blob that had devirtualized Ulrich. They effectively blocked the only path away from the tower.

Yumi expanded her fans and Aelita summoned an energy ball to her hand. Odd pointed his now gray hand at the monsters ready to fire. Franz continued to slash at the wires with determination. The monsters didn't move.

"Do you need an invitation?" Yumi asked. Odd frowned and fired a laser arrow at the spherical monsters eye. As soon as the arrow touched the eye began to glow red and suddenly shot a laser back at Odd. The purple warrior managed to doge the attack.

"Okay don't do that, got it." The blob on the left started to bubble, making a strange gurgling sound. Then it opened its mouth, spitting out another blob that immediately lunged at Yumi. She threw her fan at its mouth before it could reach her. A second blob flew at Odd and he too devirtualized it before it could hit him.

"That all you got?" He asked. The remaining blob gurgled and spit out another duplicate which in turn spat out another which spat out another. Soon the field in front of them was covered in white blobs. "That's not good." Odd backed away, not lowering his weapon. The first line of blobs lunged at the group.

* * *

William's phone vibrated again. He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? The vibrating repeated. They sure were insistent on contacting him, maybe they really did need him. No, he'd probably just end up sitting in the corner again. The phone vibrated again. What was he thinking? Of course they needed him.

"Hello?" He said, opening the phone.

"William," Jeremy responded, "I've been trying to contact you for ages."

"Yeah, sorry Jeremy I was in the shower." The lie came easily.

"Never mind that, XANA's summoned monsters to earth!" William heard laser fire and ran to the window. A group of Crabbes were firing at the students of Kadic.

"I can see that." He stated, "They just made it to the school."

"That's terrible, people could get hurt!"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." William scanned his room, nothing useful. "I'll handle things here. How's everyone on Lyoko?" He ran out the door.

"They're surrounded by REXA's monsters and can't get into the tower."

"Well at least we still have our health."

* * *

"She's here?" Rich asked. Mark nodded.

"From what we've observed she's developed the filters but she's not done with the helmet yet." Rich frowned.

"Why are you telling me?"

"Do you remember this attack happening?" Mark asked. Rich didn't respond, they both knew the answer. "REXA's involved." Rich's eyes widened in shock, but quickly narrowed with determination.

"Any idea where she is?" Mark threw a small device at him.

"That should be able to track the GPS in Rica's cellphone." He stated. Rich frowned.

"What are you going to do?"

"There are blocks in the streets. Beca's fighting them off but I shouldn't leave her alone for too long." Rich nodded.

"Good luck." He stated.

"Ditto."

* * *

**Just a reminder (or a note. I can't remember if I've said this before and am currently too lazy to look it up) any questions you have will be answered if you leave them as a review or send me a PM. They may not be answered completely if they involve spoilers, but they will be answered. **

******Thank you for your continued support and thank anyone reading this even if you never leave a review! (I do like reviews though)**

**/Eve/**


	27. Which you?

**Hay peoples, update! So my flash drive died. I'm not exactly sure how but it had all of my 'The Pink Haired Boy' files on it so now all I have of the many notes, files and what have you I had are what is on this website. Fun. Plus life's been kind of sucky.**

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! ^.^ **

* * *

"I think there are more this way!" Rica exclaimed, pointing into the forest as her brother attempted to remove his pole from the remains of a Crabbe.

"One second." Ulrich gave a last great pull and his weapon snapped in half, the force knocking him to the ground. "Great."

"There's got to be a better pole somewhere." Rica stated optimistically.

"There's some stuff in the tool shed we could use." Ulrich suggested, "Chainsaws and things. Me and Yumi used them when something like this happened before." He looked to his sister when she didn't comment. Rica was intently staring at something over his head, her brow furrowed in concentration but her eyes surprisingly vacant. "Rica?" Ulrich asked with a frown, getting to his feet when she didn't respond. "You alright?" The girl blinked and her gaze turned to her brother, looking but still not quite seeing him.

"I got you a present," She said absently, "For our birthday." Ulrich rushed to her side, recognizing the signs.

"Rica, you said you took your medicine." As soon as he spoke the fog seemed to lift from Rica's face, an almost manic smile taking its place.

"No problems Wolfie, just a hiccup." She stated happily, skipping a bit as she jumped away from him.

"Which one are you?" Ulrich asked, not buying the girl's fib. His sister's cheery expression didn't drop but her eyes grew wearier.

"I'm me." She stated.

"Which you?" He asked. The girl giggled, confidence returning.

"That'd be telling wouldn't it?" They stared at each other for a moment before Rica suddenly bolted away from her brother. Ulrich ran after her but lost her quickly in the trees.

"Dammit Rica." He muttered to himself as he desperately searched his surroundings for his sister.

* * *

William looked cautiously at his surroundings as he edged out of the dorm building. It looked as if everyone had hidden somewhere but the Crabbes were bound to find someone eventually. He needed to protect them but he couldn't do it with his bare hands. He'd need a weapon of some sort. William edged his way around the side of the building checking for monsters as he rounded the corner. To his surprise there was no one in sight despite him having seen the monsters here moments ago from the window.

"Right," He muttered to himself. "Get weapon first, then find monsters." William sighed and rubbed his forehead. Hell of a time to get a headache.

* * *

Rich ran through the forest occasionally checking the tracker. Rica was moving fast. That couldn't be a good sign. He sped up, targeting the direction he was most likely to run into her and booking it. Rich dodged around a tree and jumped into her path, smiling slightly when he managed not to fall on his face or run into the brown haired girl. Rica was startled by the stranger's sudden appearance but something about him made her stop.

"Frederica Stern," Rich stated, nodding at her in greeting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Do I know you?" She asked with a skeptical glance. His smile grew wider as he chuckled to some unsaid joke.

"That's a bit complicated. Bottom line is I know you and I know you're in a bit more trouble than you realize." She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I don't care I gotta fetch a thing." She stated, "And you's in my way." It was Rich's turn to raise an eyebrow, but before he could comment Rica had run around him and continued on her way. He ran after her with a sigh, keeping a steady grip on his staff holding his sheathed weapon as he listened for any signs of monsters.

* * *

"Your creatures are not very affective." XANA stated. REXA kept her eyes on the data stream describing the current battle. The warriors were fighting off her army of blobs. Only the pink haired boy was doing anything to affect the tower. It wasn't in danger anytime soon.

"They don't need to be affective." She stated, turning to look at another stream that was flowing with red ones and zeroes, "They just need to keep them distracted." XANA frowned.

"Do you plan on telling me what you are doing?" His eyes flashed, the symbol pulsing. "Or how you are doing what you are doing?"

"In due time." The female virus said casually. XANA glared at her.

"This is my territory." He stated, the distortion in his voice rising. "These are my enemies!" REXA paused, looking at XANA curiously from the corner of her eye.

"As they are mine. We have much in common."

"You will not share your plans."

"It's not necessary."

"I say it is!" He stated authoritatively, stepping closer to his comrade. "Explain!"

* * *

**Ooh, XANA's getting mad. **

**So I've been thinking, would any of you like to have a little conversation with Stella, Yuri or Franz? Because if you were interested I was thinking of doing a little role play thing. All you'd have to do is send me a message with your question/scenario/whatever and the character you'd want to interact with and they'll reply to you ;D. I think it'd be fun. **

**Oh and if anyone is confused Rica has Multiple Personality Disorder. That's why Ulrich was asking which 'you' she was. If you need additional details just leave a message or review. **

**(Eve)**


End file.
